


When Sparks Fly

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Breastplay, Degradation, F/M, Maledom, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Commission for Shugo on Discord. When Cinder Fall comes to Beacon during her mission, she stumbles upon one Jaune Arc and soon realizes just how special he is in comparison to the other men she's seen in the past. Will Cinder be able to focus on her mission, or will she succumb to her curiosity and infatuation with the Arc male?





	1. Infatuation

Cinder Fall.

The living, breathing embodiment of femme fatale.

A woman so beautiful, yet so deadly most men would sooner cower or clear the way before her than actively attempt conversation with her.

And they are doing the right thing, as only the most beautiful, and strongest of the male gender have ever been able to hold a conversation with this woman to either their benefit for an evening or to their immediate and humiliating demise.

However, this behaviour is not unfounded when coming from a woman like Cinder.

Cinder Fall has spent a great amount of time rejecting and removing men from her life and intimidating them to ensure they keep their distance for one reason, and one alone.

She was sick and tired of going to bed with men to find out they had 5-inch peckers when they talked the game of having a foot-long cock.

For years Cinder has been working hard and every now and then she went and picked up a decently-looking male for a night of sex, only to pull down his pants and see a stub of a penis, making her either kick the man out or just give him to Neo for her fun.

Cinder knew that there were other alternatives to finding ways to get herself off in some regard, for one purchasing a male prostitute for his services, she had heard over several occasions of how those men would solve all of the lust-related issues of many women in Remnant.

However, Cinder refused to lower herself to pay a man to touch her body, even if it would bring her pleasure, she simply refused.

She wouldn’t even buy herself a sex toy to get herself off, a simple vibrator and dildo.

Cinder’s pride is both one of her greatest personality traits, but in terms of ensuring her lust is sated, it is nothing more than a barrier blocking her from achieving that which she has been denied time and time again.

And at this point, it has been years since Cinder has gone without a good lay, much even an orgasm, and to put it simply, it has left her quite pent-up and nearly painfully horny, desperately in need of sexual release.

Fortunately for her, however, that was all about to change in a big way, and from quite the unexpected source.

A man she meets during her infiltration mission at Beacon Academy.

A blond male, named Jaune Arc.

XXXX

Beacon Academy.

A shining paragon of prosperity and strength in the city of Vale.

Where all of the best and brightest upcoming huntsmen and huntresses come to train and better themselves in order to integrate themselves into their desired line of work, albeit mainly regarding taking missions involved in the eradication of the creatures of Grimm and termination of more sinister people.

How amusing, for Cinder to walk into the training grounds of her enemies in an almost carefree manner.

To put it simply, Cinder never thought much of Beacon Academy, the students were but ants to her, and their head, the ‘glorious’ Ozpin was nothing but a coward building armies and rallying allies to fight a battle he has no chance of winning, hiding in his castle made of glass and clockwork.

She was here for two simple reasons.

To retrieve what rightfully belonged to her.

And to reduce this academy to nothing but cinders and ashes.

Cinder had come to Beacon on Salem’s orders, looking to complete these two tasks, and they both just so happened to work quite fluently together.

For if Cinder is able to obtain the other half of the Fall Maiden’s powers she was robbed of by that liquor-smelling agent of Ozpin, the destruction of Beacon Academy would not be a difficult task, especially with all of the support she had prepared for the task at hand.

At this point, however, in the grand scheme of things, Cinder had a great deal of time to kill before she was required to take any actions towards the success of her plans, so for now, her hands were tied.

Which lead her to what she was doing right now.

Roaming the halls of the Beacon Academy Dormitories with her two students, Emerald, and Mercury.

These dorms seemed quite nice, peaceful even, the smell of strong deodorant and sweat filled the halls, something not too harsh on the nose, but not as nice as the smell of her quarters back in Salem’s castle, as such, it will take some getting used to.

As Cinder walked down the halls, she couldn’t help but ponder on the more fragile and malleable minds currently attending the school, minds, that when properly manipulated, could serve her purposes well in the long term.

She knew that there were at least two big names in training here, so she would just need to locate them and sort them-

“WATCH OUT!!” an alarmed voice came from before Cinder, pulling her out of her thoughts, just in time to see a blond head of hair and an even larger body slam into her own, making her yell out in shock and anger as the two of them slammed into the ground.

XXXX

A few minutes prior…

Jaune Arc.

Leader of Team JNPR.

Student at Beacon Academy.

And a man on a mission.

“I really wish Ruby would have told me she needed help with something in class today. I was just getting ready to call it for today and relax in my room and read some comics. The things I do for friendship,” Jaune said as he walked up to the door to team RWBY’s dorm room.

‘You in your room yet? I’m here now,’ Jaune texted to Ruby, the blond waiting at the door.

‘Not yet! I’m just coming back from Vale now! Go in though, the door’s unlocked!’ Ruby responded quickly, making Jaune raise his eyebrows, the blond not quite sure if leaving the door unlocked it the best idea of hers, but he wasn’t here to judge.

“Alright then,” Jaune said as he grasped the door handle and pushed it open.

“Sometimes I wish that Ruby could plan these things a little… better…” Jaune said as he looked up from his scroll and from what he saw, he knew he had walked in at the wrong time.

Right before Jaune’s eyes were Blake and Yang, looking as though they were getting it on with one another on Blake’s bed.

Yang and Blake were both shirtless and wearing no pants, showing off their generous curves in their sexy lingerie.

The two looked as though they had just pulled away from a heated kiss as a small strand of saliva linked their mouths.

Yang’s body was looming over Blake’s, their hands locked together.

And both of their eyes were locked on Jaune in shock and surprise.

While Blake’s eyes soon turned to that of total embarrassment, Yang’s eyes turned blood red fueled by pure rage.

“Vomit Boy…” Yang growled as she clenched her fists tightly as she pulled away from Blake, the blonde brawler’s hair lighting up in a fantastical firey glow.

“N-Now hold on, Yang! Ruby called me here! I had no idea that you two were-EEP!” Jaune yelled out barely dodging Yang’s first left hook.

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT, VOMIT BOY!! GET!! OUTTT!!!” Yang screamed as she nailed Jaune in the chest with her follow-up punch, a powerful right hook that sent him flying through the wall and down the hallway, making him let out a girlish scream, the blond unable to control what was happening or where he would land.

“WAAAAH!!!” Jaune cried out in shock as he went for the first punch-induced flight of his life, and the blond could wholeheartedly state that he would do everything in his power to avoid such a flight again in his life.

However, he was still in the middle of his first, and he had more prominent problems he had to deal with at the moment.

Such as the fact he was currently heading towards a group of three students, looking as though they were transfer students due to their uniforms, walking towards him, or rather, walking in the middle of his flight path.

With nothing else for Jaune to do to slow down his current velocity, he used the only thing he could at this point.

His words.

“WATCH OUT!!” the blond cried out, his eyes meeting the amber orbs of the woman before him, seeing the shock in her eyes as she saw the fear in his, but soon neither of them saw anything as both of their worlds went black.

XXXX

Pain.

That was the only thing Cinder felt as she laid there on the ground, currently pinned down by a large mass above her.

What hit her?

Oh, yes.

That flying blond imbecile.

‘Perhaps this one would not be worth manipulating if he can’t even control his own-,’ Cinder thought to herself as she began to raise her head up and off of the ground.

Only to be stopped by something.

Or, more appropriately, by three large fleshy things.

Cinder’s nose was almost instantaneously attacked by a strong musk, making her eyes go wide and realize exactly where she was.

She was between the blond’s legs.

Face-to-face with his genitals.

However, this fact wasn’t what hit Cinder first.

First, was the smell.

Next, was the sheer mass she felt resting against her face.

She could feel his massive flaccid cock and balls resting against her face, making her whole body shudder in shock.

‘WHAT IN THE NAME OF SALEM??’ Cinder screamed in her head as she felt the biggest cock and set of balls she had ever felt in her life rest against her face, even as she could feel the blond’s member was flaccid, his balls were so large and full, stuffed to the brim with his sperm.

‘This can not be possible!’ Cinder thought to herself as she remained stationary, both stuck beneath the blond Arc male that was currently pinning her down, but also caught in her sheer bewilderment from the man’s impressive endowment.

‘What the hell??’ Jaune thought to himself as he looked down between Cinder’s pale. Pristine, perfect legs, seeing that she was wearing possibly the skimpiest and sexiest underwear he had ever seen.

A small string-tied thong.

The likes of which was barely covering her vaginal slit, leaving the blond Arc’s mouth hanging agape, and from what he was seeing, she was quite aroused.

But why?

What was making her so aroused in this…

Oh.

Oh.

“Ah!” Jaune said as he quickly shot up off of the ground, looking down at Cinder’s blushing and still quite shocked expression, the blond’s eyes meeting hers.

“I am so sorry!!” Jaune said before turning and booking it down the hallway, leaving Cinder and her lackies alone in the hallway.

“Hey! Get back here, you weasel!” Emerald said as she prepared to give chase to Jaune, the blond only now stumbling around a corner and disappearing out of the sight of Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, the silver-haired assassin holding back a snicker from the scenario that just played out in front of them, but even more so from how Emerald looked like she was ready to skin the blond who bumped into Cinder alive.

“Emerald, stand down,” Cinder said calmly, looking up at one of her disciples, the amber-eyed maiden picking herself up and off of the ground, being sure that the lower half of her dress was properly down, and the rest of her body was free of dust and other filth she might have acquired from the fall she had just taken.

“But he-” Emerald began again, only for Cinder’s glare to intensify on the illusionist.

“I said stand down, I will not have you jeopardize us so early because you find yourself unable to stay your weapon. Do not make me repeat myself, Emerald,” Cinder said, no longer playing with the girl as she glared at her, her eyes glowing slightly, making Emerald quickly put away her weapons.

“Y-Yes… Cinder…” Emerald said with a small blush, the dark-skinned illusionist scratching the back of her head.

“Good. Now, the two of you report to our room, you have your assignments for the evening, I will join you shortly,” Cinder said as she got up and walked past the two of them, making Mercury shrug and Emerald walk forward and begin to follow Cinder.

“But, what about you, Cinder? Where are you going?” Emerald asked, making Cinder quickly turn around and send a quick glare back at Emerald, making her back off quite quickly.

“For a stroll, I need time to think about something. The solution to a rather persistent problem of mine, I believe I might have finally found it,” Cinder said as she walked away, leaving Emerald and Mercury confused, although Mercury was more on the not caring side of confusion, the man simply putting his hands in his pockets and walking away in the opposite direction.

Soon enough, Cinder turned the same corner Jaune did and soon found a small classroom, currently unoccupied that she slipped into, the woman locking the door behind her in order to give herself some privacy.

As soon as she walked into the room and locked the door, she made her way over to a desk in the middle of the class, pulling out a chair and taking a seat, her legs beginning to quiver the longer she stood up, a feeling that Cinder was not used to.

But, she was glad she knew exactly what was making her shake like that.

The massive cock she felt between that blond’s legs.

“How in the name of Salem’s Grimm armies is that thing so big??” Cinder said to herself as she placed one of her hands against her face, feeling up the area that Jaune’s cock had covered her when he had landed on her.

“That cock felt like it was as thick as my arm, I can only imagine that with that kind of girth he has quite the long member as well, and to think that he… wasn’t even… hard…” Cinder said, the woman coming to something equivalent to an epiphany in her mind as she realized something crucial.

He wasn’t even hard.

His cock was soft and flaccid.

“I need to find him. I need to find him now,” Cinder said to herself, the woman envisioning feeling Jaune’s fat cock between her hands, her lower lips even simulating the feeling of Jaune’s massive cock pulling her apart with his generous endowment, making Cinder let out a laboured breath, the need to masturbate rising, but still, Cinder remained stationary, refusing to give in to her lust, the woman quickly calming herself down before getting up and leaving the classroom, albeit with a slight hobble to her step.

She needed to go for a walk.

XXXX

A few hours had passed since Cinder’s intimate first encounter with Jaune, and she had been searching for him ever since, only running into the odd other blond male at Beacon Academy, rather than the one she was looking for, annoying her slightly.

Not due to her lack of luck in finding Jaune.

But her misfortune in finding these other blonds, as most of them believed that it was appropriate for them to eye her up and even begin flirting with Cinder.

They were dead wrong, as Cinder would either completely blow them off, let them down harshly, or just look past them and keep walking, refocusing on efforts on finding the correct blond.

However, after at least eight consistent hours of searching for her fated one, and scouting out Beacon, Cinder, to put it simply, she was getting rather agitated with her lack of success.

And due to this, she found herself walking up the stairs towards the roof of the dormitories, the woman almost desperately needing a simple break from all the people and attention.

She needed a breather.

“How is it be so difficult to find one male in a finite area? I should have been able to locate him hours ago,” Cinder said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she made her way up to the top of the stairs.

“Perhaps he has some secret hideout or whatnot, with how he lacked any form of finesse, and how clumsy he was during our initial… meeting, I refuse to believe he is some expert at camouflage and hiding,” Cinder said as she made her way up to the top of the stairs, reaching forward for the door to the roof.

“So, how has he-” Cinder began, the woman quickly silenced by hearing a battle cry of sorts.

One that sounded extremely familiar to what she had heard earlier while Jaune was flying towards her.

‘Could it be?’ Cinder thought to herself, the woman raising an eyebrow as she slowly and gently opened the door to the roof, and through the small crack she saw him.

The man she had been looking for all day.

And he was currently charging towards something, making Cinder look to her right and see…

Was that who she thought she was?

Pyrrha Nikos?

The woman’s eyes widened slightly in realization that the woman accompanying Jaune at the moment was the champion athlete and upcoming Huntress Pyrrha Nikos, making her smirk slightly.

‘Not even minutes into finding you, my interest in you simply skyrockets… But who are you?’ Cinder thought to herself, realizing that throughout an entire day of searching she never had a name to work with, no person to be looking for.

Just a tall, scraggly blond with a massive piece of meat between his legs.

Not that she could simply describe him as that.

As Cinder watched him charge Pyrrha, she saw that he was weilding a sword and shield, making her smirk.

‘So, he’s a knight, he will do well as my knight~,’ Cinder thought to herself as she watched Jaune swing his sword at Pyrrha in a long, powerful downward slash.

Only for Pyrrha to easily parry it, let it slide off the edge of her weapon, trip Jaune and send him falling flat on his ass.

‘Although he might require some… additional training. I suppose one cannot expect everything from one man, I see those Brothers made their choice with how to balance out my new knight,’ Cinder thought to herself, unimpressed by Jaune’s lack of prowess with his weapon, however, the opportunity to forge Jaune into a stronger warrior herself did sound like a far better plan to help her gain his trust and more importantly, affection.

As Cinder continued to watch, she saw Pyrrha stay her weapon, quickly putting them back onto her back and reach down to help Jaune up.

“That was very good, Jaune, your attacks are becoming far more powerful,” Pyrrha said as she took Jaune’s hand and pulled him up and off of the ground, “You’ve made so much progress since we began, I’m proud of you,” Pyrrha said with a bright smile, making Jaune blush slightly.

‘So, his name is Jaune, interesting, somewhat rolls off the tongue,’ Cinder thought to herself with a small smirk on her face.

“Thanks, Pyrrha, I wouldn’t have gotten this far without all of your help,” Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head, the blond look down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Pyrrha, making Cinder roll her eyes at the mushy scene before her.

‘And some attitude adjustment will definitely be necessary,’ Cinder thought to herself, not realizing how much of a goodie-two-shoes Jaune would be, but this did not subtract from her interest in him, just made her think of the work she would need to do in order to forge him into her perfect knight.

“Makes me wonder how long I would have lasted here, you know, with the fake transcripts and all that,” Jaune said, sighing slightly.

This little bit of information made Cinder’s ears stand upward and listen in, ‘Oh? So, the pure and honest knight can commit forgery, perhaps he isn’t such a lost cause,’ Cinder thought to herself with a smirk.

“I’m certain you would have learned fast, Jaune, if there’s anything I’ve learned from you while I’ve been here at Beacon, is that persistence is key,” Pyrrha said, a small blush appearing on her face as she stepped forward and placed a hand on Jaune’s shoulder.

Another motion that Cinder did not fail to notice.

“Yeah, well, what’re friends for?” Jaune said with a bright smile, the look on Pyrrha’s face waning slightly, making Cinder’s face put on a devious smirk.

‘This just keeps getting better by the minute,’ Cinder thought to herself, finding this little trip to the roof the best decision she had made ever since arriving at Beacon.

“Y-Yes, what’re friends for?” Pyrrha said, putting on her best fake smile, something enough to fool the blond male.

“Well, I’ll head back down to the dorm first, I’ll see you in a bit Pyrrha!” Jaune said with a smile as he put his sword and shield back against his waist and walked towards the door, making Cinder silently curse as she quickly moved against the wall beside the door, and fortunately for her, when Jaune went through the door, he never noticed her amber eyes focused on his every move as he made his way down the dark stairs back down to his dormitory.

After Jaune had finally closed the door on his way back down, Cinder heard a small sigh come from the roof, the woman looking through the slightly open door again to see Pyrrha hanging her head.

“When will it be enough to become more than friends, Jaune? When?” Pyrrha said with another sigh, making Cinder smirk.

‘I believe this will serve me quite well in the long term! Not only will I gain an irreplaceable lover and knight! I also get to crush Nikos! And when she falls, Beacon will fall with her! This could not be more excellent!’ Cinder thought to herself as she pulled back from the door, leaving the red-haired warrior to her thoughts.

‘I need to see what else I can gather on Jaune, and see if I can meet him face-to-face at last,’ Cinder thought to herself as she slowly and silently make her way down the stairs back towards the dormitories, the thought of stealing the Pyrrha Nikos’ boy toy only made her smirk with evergrowing malice.

XXXX

“Tell me, Emerald, what do you know about a blond man named Jaune?” Cinder asked as she paced around the dorm room the three of them had been set up with by Beacon’s staff.

Ever since Cinder saw what she had on the roof not even two hours ago, she couldn’t quite get her mind off of Jaune, and more importantly his cock, the woman almost desperate to find out what the blond’s hulking member has to offer.

She remembered it all.

The size.

The smell.

The heat it gave off when it rested against her face.

Just thinking about it made her wet, something she did her best to hide by increasing the speed of her paces as she knew her small thong would do nothing to hide her evidently lustful thoughts.

The question their mentor and boss asked the two mercenaries made them look between one another and shrug slightly, “I got nothing,” Mercury shrugged as he flopped onto his back, earning a piercing glare from Cinder, the woman not appreciating his attitude at the moment, however, Emerald stepped up to revise his statement.

“What Mercury means is that we haven’t been here long enough to make note of all the students, but if you would like, Cinder, he and I could do some research on him now and have it for you by the morning,” Emerald said, looking up at Cinder, seeing her eyes slowly move off of Mercury and onto her.

“As committed as ever, Emerald, I’m sure you would do an impeccable job as well,” Cinder said as she looked down at her emerald-haired, dark-skinned disciple, “However, I believe you would be alone in your efforts,” Cinder said as she glared at Mercury.

“I’ll do it myself, after all, a Queen must remain vigilant to ensure that she knows everything she must about her pawns,” Cinder said with a small smirk, the woman clearly more interested what a certain pawn of hers was packing rather than anything else.

‘I need to make sure what I felt against my face wasn’t just stuffing, but real, thick, musky man-meat~, if that cock is real then I’ll ride him until he sees stars~!’ Cinder thought to herself, her body almost shivering in anticipation, however, Cinder held herself back as she knew she was still standing right before Emerald.

“The two of you prepare yourselves for bed, I have something I must attend to,” Cinder said as she turned and walked towards the door to the room, heading out for a walk.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Emerald said, bowing slightly to Cinder as she heard the door open and gently close behind her, leaving Emerald and Mercury alone for the rest of the evening.

Cinder needed to head out for a little while and do some investigating and planning of her own into how she could wrap him around her pinky Jaune and his massive cock if what she sees matches what she felt.

This would be too easy.

XXXX

‘How can this be this difficult?!’ Cinder thought to herself as she walked back into her dorm room for a brief moment of reflection over how the day had gone thus far, especially since it wasn’t even 3 in the afternoon.

First, she had seen Jaune in the cafeteria during breakfast sitting with Nikos and the rest of his group of friends.

A simple enough interaction, get close to man, introduce herself, make him flustered, and have him focus on her for the remainder for the day and stay that way until he reaches out to her.

It would have been perfect.

Were it not for a student deciding to hurl a rotten tomato across the room that fired true until it splattered all over Cinder’s chest, she would have been able to introduce herself to Jaune, and perhaps even get a little feel of his cock.

But no, with that as a failure, she had to retreat and go and change into another dress she had with her.

And that was just the beginning.

After that setback, Cinder knew that she needed to step up her game, and hasten her progress.

And there was no better way to hasten progress than to catch Jaune in a compromising position.

One like, oh, catching him with his pants down in the men’s changeroom.

That would work quite well, wouldn’t it?

Wrong.

When Cinder was spying on the changeroom from the ceiling, the only thing she saw was the team called CRDL and their leader Cardin.

The boisterous bastard was saying that he had the greatest amount of sexual prowess among all his peers, especially Jaune Arc, making her become curious as to what Cardin was packing for a moment.

Cinder wondering if there was a male at Beacon more well-endowed than Jaune, however, those thoughts were cut off almost instantly as she watched Cardin pull down his underpants and showed that he only had a 4-inch cock that a girl wouldn’t feel if he poked her clit with it.

Cinder had to resist the urge to laugh at his complete disappointment of a cock.

Even more so when she heard him say that the size doesn’t matter, it’s about how he used his member.

Needless to say, that time spent there was wasted, it was a shame as well as she had spent the better part of two hours there watching for Jaune before and after the first year’s combat class she had been invited to sit in on.

Making this her second failure of the day.

Her last and final attempt of the day was after classes had ended, and had happened not even a half hour ago.

After classes, everyone was expected to either go back to their dormitories, go get dinner, whatever it was they wanted to do now that classes were out for the day.

Cinder had been watching Jaune and his team from afar, a team she has learned has been named team JNPR thanks to Emerald’s vigilant research, and with that she also learned which dorm room was theirs.

When classes ended, she saw Jaune telling his team that he was headed back to their dorm to take a nap before bed, and he would see them when they got back.

Cinder knew that this was her largest window of opportunity.

The blond Arc would have no sleep while she was there.

And if she was lucky that champion partner of his would walk in on his creaming her womb.

It was going to be amazing.

Unfortunately, once again, Lady Luck was not on Cinder’s side.

When she made her way into team JNPR’s room through the window, she was greeted to the sight of not a sleeping Jaune.

But a naked, freshly showered Lie Ren, making her eyes go wide in shock.

And the bloodthirsty eyes of a certain Nora Valkyrie who looked ready to shatter every bone she had in her body.

Had she not worn a mask to hide her identity and was as nimble as she was, she would have been caught and been subjected to plenty of horrors at the hands of the dangerous redhead, as she had said so herself while Cinder retreated.

Leading us right back to where Cinder was at the moment.

In her room, looking as though she was one word away from yanking her hair out.

Cinder paced the floor of her room again and again, thinking of how she would finally get that blond alone and see if she can finally confirm the suspicions of hers and see if he is in fact packing that monster cock and balls she felt before, and the longer she had to wait to find out, the crazier it was making her.

As Cinder walked over to the window sill, looking out into the shipyard of Beacon Academy, where students made their trips to Vale, she let out a deep, agitated sigh, taking a few deep breaths as she stared out into the yard.

Only for her heart to pick up in its pace as she looked down and saw the exact blond male she was looking for making his way over to a bullhead.

Cinder’s feet moved faster than her brain as she quickly jumped out of the window of her sixth-floor room, the woman quickly spawning a weapon and digging it into the side of the wall as she slid down it before jumping onto the trunk of a nearby tree, allowing it to elegantly break her fall.

Once making her landing she rather briskly made her way towards the shipyard, her eyes never leaving Jaune for a second.

Even going so far as to completely ignore the people around her staring at her in shock of her beauty, and some even trying to talk to her, an action that was met with no response and a glass heel to the toes.

And before she knew it, she was on the same bullhead as Jaune heading down to Vale, her eyes locked on the blond, her heart pounding with excitement to see her questions finally answered.

All she needed to do was wait for her time and strike when the opportunity presented itself.

XXXX

Jaune Arc was having a decent day so far.

He had some fun with his teammates today in and out of class, and was enjoying his walk in downtown Vale.

Although, he was slightly plagued by the fact that someone snuck into their room while Ren was showering, thankfully Nora was there to get the intruder out.

Jaune wondered if it was just a prank, pulled by one of his colleagues, and due to the likeliness of that fact, he let the thought pass with that.

As Jaune walked past another small alleyway, due to his attention being primarily on his thoughts, he never noticed the stalking form of Cinder Fall watching his every step from a few feet back.

Cinder’s eyes were fixated on Jaune’s back, watching the blond’s every move religiously.

‘Come on, Jaune~, give me an opportunity~,’ Cinder thought to herself as she watched the blond turn a corner, her eyes widening slightly, realizing there were a lot of alleys and hotels in that general direction, and since it was approaching the evening, things could not be better.

Cinder then took herself out of her hiding place and followed Jaune, seeing the blond stop walking for a moment, looking around the area.

“Hm, getting a little late, what time is it anyway?” the blond asked himself as he pulled out his scroll and walked into a small alley, Cinder’s eyes practically glowing as she saw Lady Luck give her an opportunity of a lifetime.

With the speed of a cheetah, Cinder pounced, the woman running into the alley, grabbing Jaune by the hoodie, taking him completely by surprise, the woman taking him behind a nearby corner before slamming him up against a wall.

“Ah! W-What the hell?!” Jaune exclaimed as he felt the back of his head meet concrete and a knee gently grind against his crotch, pressing into the bottom of his cock.

“It’s a pleasure to finally formally meet you, Jaune~,” Cinder said with a voice simply dripping with lust, the blond’s blue orbs widening in shock as he looked into the powerful amber eyes belonging to Cinder Fall, the shorter woman feeling as though she had the power of a thousand men in her eyes.

“U-Uh, i-i-it’s nice to meet you too… u-um,” Jaune said, trailing off, the blond desperately trying to maintain eye contact with the woman as he feared that if he took his eyes off of her it would be the end of him.

“Cinder, Cinder Fall, and I’m quite sure it is~,” Cinder said as she nudged his cock with her knee again, making Jaune bite his bottom lip softly, his eyes never leaving Cinder’s.

“S-So, is there a-anything I can h-help you with, C-Cinder?” Jaune asked, his hands gripping the wall behind him for dear life, the blond partially push Cinder’s knee out of his crotch, but he feared he would either be unsuccessful or just anger the woman, if not both.

“I’m so glad you asked, Jaune~. You see, when you and I first met, you saw something you shouldn’t have seen, and normally I would have gutted you for that alone, but I felt something on you, something I needed to see for myself as it would solve many, many problems for me, you know what that is, don’t you, Jaune~?” Cinder asked, the woman placing one of her hands against Jaune’s cheek, making the blond blush madly, his eyes however still remaining focused on hers.

“M-Maybe,” Jaune said, hoping to play this off and get Cinder to back off a bit.

“Very well, allow me to spell it out for you~,” Cinder said as she leaned in to Jaune’s ear, letting Jaune breathe in her nearly intoxicating perfume.

“I’m here for the fat cock you have between your legs~,” Cinder said, making Jaune’s eyes go wide in shock, but before the blond could say anything, Cinder had already pulled back from him and was on her knees in front of him.

“Now then~, let’s say hello to this big boy, now why don’t we~,” Cinder said as she swiftly undid the buckle to Jaune’s pants, seeing the downright massive bulge between his legs, making the woman lick her lips in excitement.

“C-Cinder! W-Wait! Not here! Cinder! N-No!” Jaune exclaimed, Cinder, however, completely ignoring him.

“Cinder~! Yes-GUH!!” Cinder exclaimed as she yanked down Jaune’s pants and underwear, only for the woman to be promptly punched by the head of Jaune’s foot-long cock, the woman’s eyes going wide as she stared at the member, feeling her aura flare up to remove the bright red mark that dawned on her cheek from Jaune’s cockslap.

“What in the Brother’s name??” Cinder said in total cockshock.

Right before Cinder’s eyes was the biggest and girthiest cock she had ever seen, her eyes could see it clearly, the thick, fully-erect rod glistening in the evening light, and two massive balls still tucked in Jaune’s pants.

Even though Cinder could see it, her brain still couldn’t believe it.

But it was going to have to when she rode that cock into-.

“Oh no, this is not happening right now!” Jaune said as he stuffed his cock back into his pants quickly, making Cinder’s eyes dart back up to his, the blond looking across the street, seeing the open love hotel.

Before Cinder could say a word, Jaune fixed his pants, grabbed Cinder’s arm and ran across the street as fast as he could, making his way into the hotel.

Within minutes Jaune and Cinder were inside the room, Jaune panting as he locked the door behind the two of them and Cinder sat down on the bed, the woman wearing a devious smirk.

“My, my, rushing a woman to a hotel before she can even say a word~, you’re more dangerous than you let on~,” Cinder purred as she took off her high heels with her feet alone, the woman pushing out her chest, flipping her hair over her shoulder to reveal more cleavage, using the better lighting to show off her impressive body.

“Coming from the would-be exhebitionist who would have sex in an alleyway. I’m not having my first time in an alleyway, thank you, my mother raised me better than that,” Jaune said as he turned back to Cinder, the blond showing that over the trip to the hotel his erection had slowly deflated back to a limp small bulge in his pants, the outline of his cock, however, still slightly visible to Cinder due to how he hastily shoved his cock back into his pants.

“And I can certainly appreciate the job she did as well~, a bed is far more comfortable than concrete, but one way or another, I’m going to get what I want~,” Cinder said as she licked her lips seductively as she stared up into Jaune’s eyes, the woman getting up and walking towards the blond, her hips swaying with each step, showing off her well-rounded rear, her moderately-sized C-cup breasts jiggling slightly with each step as well, the woman disrobing into her naked glory by the time she was upon Jaune.

“Well, if you want it so badly,” Jaune said as he began to take off his pants, a bulge slowly being created with each passing second until Jaune dropped his underpants and his cock slapped against Cinder’s thigh, making her almost quiver as her love juice dripped down her thigh.

“Have at it,” Jaune said, making Cinder smirk and quickly fall to her knees.

“With pleasure~,” Cinder said, licking her lips, giving Jaune’s burning rod a small, yet intimate kiss.

“I’ve been searching so long for a cock so big, long, and especially girthy~, I can only imagine what this will feel like when it’s pulling my pussy apart~,” Cinder said as she licked and kissed Jaune’s cock, making the blond smirk, his cock pulsing slightly.

“Are you going to talk all day, or are you going to actually do something?” Jaune asked, the blond trying to hurry this up, as he was just standing there half-naked and his cock was currently being made love to.

“Mmm, blunt~, I like it~, I’ll have to teach you how to treat your Mistress in the future, however. I’ll let this slide since it’s your first time~,” Cinder said with a smirk, taking both of her hands, wrapping them around Jaune’s girthy shaft, the woman instantly beginning to pump her hands along Jaune’s sizable member, opening her mouth and in no time, she let his massive tip into her wet warm mouth, making Jaune inhale sharply, feeling her tongue instantly get to work licking on and around the tip of his member.

“Fuck, you’re good with that tongue, guess even ladies like you have some practice sucking cocks, huh?” Jaune said with a smirk, looking down at Cinder, seeing her eyes closed as she skillfully jerked off his cock while she pumped his shaft with her hands, the woman letting out some low hums as well, doing her best to make Jaune feel the best she could.

With a wet pop Cinder pulled her lips off of Jaune’s cock, looking the blond in the eyes as she continued to jerk off his cock.

“Most ladies don’t~, I’m just a lady who isn’t afraid to work and get her hands dirty to acquire a cock as big as this~!” Cinder said before going back to sucking off Jaune and jerking him off, the blond smirking as he saw that she was still only sucking on the tip of his member, making him raise an eyebrow.

“Is that right? Well, let’s see just how hard you’re willing to work to keep this cock!” Jaune said as he firmly grasped the back of Cinder’s head, making the woman open her eyes and look up at Jaune with a confused expression on her face, and the realization of what he was about to do hit her.

And she was not ready.

Slowly, but surely, Jaune began to ease Cinder lower and lower down onto his cock, the woman’s eyes widening in shock as she felt Jaune’s cock get somewhat wider with every inch she was pushed down onto it, the woman tapping Jaune’s thighs like crazy, as if she was begging for him to release her from this hold, however, it was to no avail as Jaune only smirked and kept going.

And only now did Cinder reach the 7-inch mark of his 12-inches of raw manmeat.

‘Fuck! It’s so big! Too big! I can’t take this thing down my throat, can I?! Oh my Gods, he’s still going!!’ Cinder thought to herself in panic, her eyes staring up at his unfocused as they slowly rolled up into the back of her head.

‘I’m supposed to be the one in charge! Not him! I’m the one that dominates! T-The one who rules! F-F-Fuck! I-is this how it f-feels to be d-dominated? W-Why… W-Why does it f-feel so… hot~?’ Cinder thought to herself, her eyes rolling over with lust, however, she was quickly broken out of her cockdrunk stupor as she felt Jaune’s cock bump into the back of her throat, making her eyes roll back into focus and the woman gag on Jaune’s meat.

“There’s the gag reflex, I was wondering just how far you’d gone before,” Jaune said with a smirk, seeing that Cinder had made it to the 8-inch mark on his cock, the woman’s eyes cross, her whole body trembling as she felt Jaune hold her in place.

‘I-It’s hitting the back of my throat~! Fuuuuck~!!’ Cinder exclaimed in her head, the woman feeling Jaune slowly continue to push himself further into her throat, but this time, instead of fighting it, Cinder put her hands down, and let her hands begin to cup and massage Jaune’s balls, the blond moaned deeply as he felt this.

“Oh, I see someone likes my balls, well, you’re going to like them even more when I cum down your throat! But for now, let’s focus on getting my cock down… your… throat!!” Jaune roared as he slammed Cinder’s head down to the base of his cock, the woman’s eyes darting open as she felt Jaune’s cock slither down her throat, making her esophagus move and shift itself to accommodate his girthy member.

Cinder practically squealed when she felt her nose bump against Jaune’s crotch, the deep smell of his musk sending shivers throughout her body, shivers she hadn’t felt in a long time, her eyes rolling up as she felt her body basically shift into hyper-sensitivity overdrive.

‘HE’S PERFECT~!! I’M CUMMING~!!’ Cinder screeched in her head, feeling Jaune’s member pulling her apart from the inside made her pussy almost instantaneously squirt her love juice all over the floor beneath her.

Feeling her body shudder and hear her liquids splatter all over the ground, Jaune smirked as he saw the proof of Cinder’s powerful climax, knowing that he didn’t even need to move to make her cum only boosted his ego.

“That was fast, looks like the would-be dominant one is knocked down into nothing but a bottom bitch! I’m going to enjoy fucking your throat, bitch!” Jaune said with a smirk, and without missing a beat pulled Cinder up by her hair until she was at approximately 5-inch mark before promptly slamming her face back down to his crotch, making her nose peck his stomach and his balls bump her throat, making her gag on his cock again.

“Fuck! Your throat is so good! I haven’t had a throat this tight in forever!” Jaune moaned out as he continuously used Cinder’s throat as his new fleshlight, the blond simply loving the sound of Cinder slobbering all over his thick shaft of man meat, her tongue sticking out of the lower part of her mouth to give Jaune easy access into her throat.

‘I-I HAVEN’T HAD A COCK THIS BIG IN FOREVER~!! KEEP RUINING MY TIGHT THROAT~!! I LOVE IT~!!’ Cinder screamed out in her head as her throat was stuffed with Jaune’s cock, the only things keeping her slightly awake were the feeling of Jaune’s balls slapping her throat and the powerful scent of his musk coming off of his shaft and balls.

Cinder could barely believe it.

She had not only found a man with a cock so insanely massive.

But also had the power to dominate her like this.

It was simply incredible.

The woman could just stay there all day and just take the powerful throat-fucking, after all, she had never experienced a sensation so strong and overwhelming, yet something she felt was natural for her.

Perhaps it was fate that a woman of her stature to be reduced to nothing but a glorified fleshlight at the hands of a bigger cock and a dominant stud like Jaune.

Stud.

Oh, how she loved that word.

She knew that she would be calling Jaune that in the future~.

THROB

Cinder’s eyes widened, kicking her out of her cockdrunk stupor once again, feeling Jaune’s hammering cock still continuing its powerful plundering of her throat, but now it was throbbing, the girth of his cock expanding slightly over and over again.

The Fall woman didn’t know what to think, her eyes darted around before looking up at Jaune, the woman opening her mouth slightly to try to speak, “GHLAK, SHLAK, SCHLORP~!” were the only sounds that came out of her mouth, making her eyes go even wider, her hands beginning to desperately grab Jaune’s thighs for some kind of support, making the blond smirk as he saw her begin to panic.

“Yeah, you better hold on, Cinder, I’m about to cum down your tight throat! I hope you like cum because you’re about to get a lot of it!” Jaune roared as he fucked Cinder’s throat even harder than before, the blond simply grabbing her head and beginning to face-fuck the woman, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as her body began to fall limp, feeling herself forcibly deepthroat Jaune’s massive schlong.

‘OOOHHH~!!! HE’S CUMMING~!! OH GODS, I’M NOT READY~!!! I DON’T THINK I’LL LIVE IF HE CUMS~!! HIS COCK IS TOO FUCKING BIG~!! HIS BALLS ARE SO HEAVY~!!! HOW MUCH CUM WILL HE SHOOT INTO ME~??’ Cinder yelled out in her head, the woman clearly beginning to panic.

‘What’re you so worried about, slut, you’ve always wanted this, haven’t you~? You’ve been searching for a stud like him to fuck you like the whore you are for so long~! Don’t fight his cock, or him~! Be a good slut and submit~! Let him have his way with your body~! Be a good whore and take it all down that tight little throat of yours~,’ a more seductive voice said in Cinder’s head, the sluttier side of Cinder telling her other side to simply stand down and enjoy the cock ruining her throat and about to dump its fat load down into her gullet.

After hearing all of that, Cinder remembered that she wasn’t here for some princess-like treatment, she was here for one thing and one thing alone.

A good, thorough fucking.

And this was only the beginning.

She wouldn’t let her own virgin-like fear of what a man like Jaune’s cock and incoming orgasm would do to her.

She was here to get fucked.

And that was exactly what she was going to do.

‘COME ON YOU BIG DICKED STUD~!! CUM DOWN MY THROAT~!! LET ME GET A TASTE OF A REAL MAN’S CUM~!! DROWN ME IN YOUR JIZZ~!!’ Cinder yelled out in her head as she heard Jaune groan and moan, feeling his hands grip the back of her head tightly.

“I’m cumming! Take it, whore!” Jaune roared and a moment later his cum fired off down Cinder’s throat after Jaune pulled her face against his crotch, the blond humping into her face slightly as he bent over, hunching over her head, keeping her locked in place, giving her only one thing left to do.

Swallow.

Cinder soon realized just how much Jaune was cumming as she felt her belly begin to inflate slightly, her stomach filling up at an alarming rate, making her eyes go wide and roll up slightly.

‘Oh my Gods, there’s so much! I-I can feel it rising up my throat~! How is this possible~?’ Cinder thought to herself as she held herself in place, the woman sucking and swallowing as much of Jaune’s cum as she could, however, it was futile, the blond was just pumping too much cum into her throat.

Not long after he began cumming, his cum rushed up and out of her throat, slowly beginning to fill her mouth, making her cheeks swell with cum, some of it even trickling out of her nose, making her body twitch and shake.

As Jaune felt his cum stain his crotch and stomach, the blond realized just how much he had came, the man slowly pulling his cock out of Cinder’s mouth and throat, his member leaving her lips with a loud, wet pop, making cum slowly gush out of her mouth, but was soon replaced with more as Jaune’s climax still hadn’t stopped and some of his jizz splattered all over her previously perfect face, her makeup a mess and hair in a similar state.

As Jaune finally pulled away from Cinder, the woman’s whole body practically shuddering with lust, only one question ran through her currently hollow, empty, and hazy mind.

‘Is this what true love feels like~?’ the woman asked herself internally as she felt her body slowly dip forward, her body about to fall over and slam into the ground.

‘This is gonna hurt, b-but who cares~?’ Cinder asked herself absent-mindedly, the woman minimally bracing herself for her impact with the floor, but she felt two strong arms catch her, making her dazed eyes look over to her right and saw that it was Jaune holding her up.

“Cinder? Are you okay? Did I go too far there? Do you need help?” Jaune asked as he slowly picked up Cinder, bringing her to her feet, the woman holding onto Jaune’s arm as he brought her up and sat her down on the bed behind her.

“Hold on, stay there, I’ll go get you a towel. Or, well… several...” Jaune said before he walked into the bathroom, Cinder’s eyes lazily following his body.

Cinder’s eyes rolled back into a resting position, looking directly in front of her.

‘Wait… w-what?’ Cinder thought to herself, the woman quickly beginning to regain herself, Cinder swallowing what cum was left in her mouth, the amber-eyed woman taking a deep breath now that her airway was clear and unclogged by Jaune’s potent, rich, and most importantly in her case, thick semen.

‘H-He just f-fucked me like a w-whore and now he’s w-worried about me? W-Why?’ Cinder asked herself, seeing Jaune’s body come back into view, the blond gently wiping off the cum he splattered on her face when he came.

“There,” Jaune said as he wiped off the last of his cum, tossing the jizz-covered rag to the side away from the two of them, “Is that better?” Jaune asked, looking into Cinder’s confused eyes.

“Why?” Cinder asked simply, making Jaune raise his eyebrow at the question.

“Why are you being so nice to me? Especially after how you just fucked my face and filled me up with so much of your cum, I mean, look at me,” Cinder said as she gestured to her slightly swollen belly and cum-drenched front, her tits and stomach painted white from all the cum he splattered her with.

“Well, I was always taught to treat a beautiful woman nicely, even if during sex I treat you, well, rather harshly. There’s a difference between cruelty and lustful dominance, and I never want to display the prior, especially to a woman as beautiful as you,” Jaune said, his eyes never leaving Cinder’s, the amber-eyed woman barely able to believe what she was hearing from the blond.

Did she truly find a man that was the best of both worlds?

A man so strong and dominant in bed that with a snap of his fingers he could make several women cum themselves stupid.

And yet after all of it, help clean them up afterwards and tell them how much he loves them.

It shouldn’t be possible.

But yet, here was such a man right before her, looking into her amber eyes with his comforting blue eyes.

Cinder didn’t know what to say…

Other than two words.

“Fuck me~,” Cinder said before wrapping her arms around Jaune’s neck, pulling the blond into a deep kiss.

“I’m begging you, please, fuck me~!” Cinder begged, the woman feeling as though she had lost complete control of her body and that she was moving not against her will, but on some form of auto-pilot.

“I-I’ve never felt like this before with anyone before, Jaune! I-I don’t even know what I’m feeling for that matter! All I know is that I want you inside of me!” Cinder said before kissing jaune heatedly again, the blond’s eyes widening slightly before pulling out of the kiss.

“Are you sure, Cinder? I don’t want to take advantage of you or anything,” Jaune said with complete sincerity, making Cinder smile.

“I know you wouldn’t, Jaune, and besides,” Cinder said as she reached behind her, and seemingly out of nowhere, at least to Jaune, pulled out an XL condom, “A woman like me always comes prepared~,” Cinder said, before tearing off the top of the condom, putting it on the tip of Jaune’s cock and rolling it down to about the 7-inch mark, the rubbery protection not doing much to cover Jaune’s cock.

“Hmm, looks like I should have bought to XXL size~!” Cinder said, giggling to herself, but before she could say anything else, Jaune grabbed her from behind, the blond’s dominant personality returning as he quickly pushed Cinder onto her back, raised her legs up over her head until her ankles were beside her cheeks, and slapped his fat cock against her dripping pussy, the blond lubing himself up with her dripping love juice.

“We’ll just have to see how this thing holds up! Gte ready, bitch, I’m gonna make you scream!” Jaune said as he lined up his cock and slammed himself balls deep inside of Cinder’s pussy, making her eyes go wide, and much like Jaune promised, Cinder screamed like a banshee the second Jaune’s cock broke through her cervix and rammed into the back of her womb.

“FUUUUUUUCK~!! IT’S SO FUCKING BIG~!!!” Cinder wailed out before feeling Jaune begin the brutal pace of slamming his cock in and out of her tight, virgin-like cunt, the blond wrapping his arms around Cinder’s back like she did his, the woman crossing her legs behind Jaune’s back, making it impossible for him to pull out should the condom not be enough to take his load.

“Damn right, you slut! And guess what! All this cock is all fucking yours!!” Jaune roared into Cinder’s ear, the woman squirting from that statement, the woman swearing that she saw stars when she came, and even after that Jaune didn’t even slow his thrusts in the slightest, if not increase the speed of them.

“THANK YOU, JAUNE~!! THANK YOU, MASTER~!!! FUCK THIS NEEDY WHORE WITH YOUR BIG FAT COCK~!!! OH MY GOD I’M GOING TO CUM AGAIN~!!! I CAN’T STOP CUMMING~!!! THIS BIG, FAT COCK IS MAKING ME CUM OVER AND OVER AGAINNN~!!!” Cinder screamed at the top of her lungs, the woman not even caring if the neighbouring room heard her, hell, she wanted them to hear her, that way they knew just how good of a dicking she was getting from a real stud.

“Fuck! Your cunt is tight, Cinder! I think I might cum soon!” Jaune groaned out, the wet slaps of his hips colliding with Cinder’s over and over again as he held her in a furious mating press nearly making his words inaudible to the black-haired woman, but luckily she heard what her Master had to say.

“YES~!! CUM, MASTER~!! I LOVE THE TASTE OF YOUR CUM IN MY MOUTH~!!! PLEASE LET THIS LOWLY WHORE TASTE YOUR CUM IN HER PUSSY NEXT~!!! I DON’T CARE IF THE CONDOM BUSTS OR NOT~!!! IF IT DOESN’T HOLD AND DUMPS IT IN MY WOMB, I’LL BE JUST AS HAPPY AS IF I GET TO DRINK YOUR GLORIOUS JIZZ FROM YOUR COCK ALL THE SAME~!!!” Cinder screamed, the woman’s nails digging into Jaune’s back as she held onto him for dear life, her body being rocked back and forth on the bed she slept on like crazy.

The two fucked then fucked for what felt like days to Cinder, but was only for about another two hours, the woman completely losing track of time due to the sheer uncountable number of orgasms she had experienced, and all the while Jaune hadn’t even slowed his thrusts, leaving Cinder a babbling, cockdrunk mess of a woman.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune roared as finally his orgasm came, making Cinder’s eyes widen, waking her crossed and rolled up eyes up just enough to feel his cock fire off the first pulse of his cum into the condom, but only for the rubber contraceptive to promptly burst open from Jaune’s first pulse, letting his cum spill into her now unprotected womb, making Cinder let out a guttural moan, almost a howl in pleasure.

Cinder’s body writhed beneath Jaune’s, her arms and legs twitching as she felt her pussy be filled up with his cum, her bright red, and abused cunt shivering due to overstimulation and being worked by Jaune’s cock for hours on end.

After a few minutes of ejaculation, Jaune slowly pulled his cock out of Cinder’s pussy, the woman’s body having fallen completely limp after Jaune’s orgasm tapered off, her belly having inflated to the extent that she looked as if she was already with the child she would likely soon have after all that semen Jaune pumped into her womb worked its magic.

Jaune took a deep breath as he looked down at a fucked unconscious Cinder, the blond’s cock still rock solid, something Cinder saw as she looked up at Jaune’s body towering over her, his foot of cum drenched cock looking as hard and agressive as it did before.

Cinder wanted to get up and kiss it, but soon felt Jaune walk up off of the bed, grabbing the sheets that had shifted down to the end of the bed and gently placed them over Cinder’s naked body, Jaune giving the woman a small kiss on her forehead before walking into the bathroom to shower and clean himself.

‘I think I’m in love~,’ Cinder thought to herself, the lone thought and the picture of Jaune looming over her sticking in her mind before she drifted off into slumber, letting her body finally rest after such a long and especially orgasmic experience with Jaune.


	2. Can't Help the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a spectacular first night with Jaune, Cinder begins to question her feelings for the blond. If she is truly in love? Or if she is simply lusting after him. Regardless, one thing is for certain, Cinder can't help the fall!

Cinder Fall.

The embodiment of femme fatale was feeling, to put it simply, conflicted.

Last night had been unarguably the best night of her life, filled with more carnal pleasure and love than she had ever thought she would ever experience.

And yet, with all of that, her mind couldn’t help but question the reality of that night.

She wondered if this was all some elaborate plot by Watts to toy with her emotions.

Or a test from Salem to ensure her loyalty to her.

No matter the source, one thing was for sure, she cannot fully grasp whether or not last night was truly real, or something that had been previously set up.

If had been prearranged by some third party, the black-haired woman truly didn’t know how she would react, the programmed sense of doubt in her mind running rampant for a moment, leaving her feeling uneasy.

But what if it were the opposite?

Just a simple stroke of good luck from the Lady herself.

Or rather a tumble of good luck.

If it were that, would she be able to let herself fully respond to these new, unfamiliar feelings?

Wait, what was she talking about?!

What new and unfamiliar feelings?!

She was Cinder Fall.

She wasn’t one to fall into some schoolgirl-like crush over some blond!

She had killed for Brother’s sake!

She isn’t going to fall for some boy just because he fucked her brains out and tucked her in afterward, right?!

She wasn’t truly catching feelings for this Jaune Arc, is she?

No!

It was impossible.

It is impossible!

The two of them could never work out!

Even if he is everything she ever wanted in a lover.

In a potential husband.

Right?

Right…?

XXXX

The next morning came quickly for Cinder, a long night of passionate, and rather intense sex ensured that she slept quite well.

When she woke up, she noticed that she was alone, the warm and rather comforting body of Jaune Arc had long since disappeared from their shared resting place, which originally caused a mixture of confusion and alarm within the woman.

Those feelings, which were quite unusual to Cinder were soon repressed and tossed aside as she saw a note beside her bed, and the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast filled her nose, the woman looking over to a table near the entrance to the room she hadn’t noticed before, seeing that on it there was a small note.

After regaining her footing, and despite a small limp she had, from last nights events clearly, Cinder made her way over to the table and read the note.

Good morning, Cinder, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there this morning, I woke up to many texts from my teammates and I had to explain my absence. We can talk more in class later today if I see you, but until I see you, I hope you enjoy the breakfast here! Hopefully, I’ll see you soon! - Jaune Arc

Cinder played with the note in her hand, the naked woman looking down at the breakfast with a small smile, seeing how he couldn’t have been gone for long as the food was still warm.

‘Such a gentleman, and to think he can be as commanding and dominant as Salem,’ Cinder thought to herself, still smiling.

Cinder turned her head, looking over to the nightstand beside the King-sized bed, seeing a small digital clock, telling her it was about twenty minutes past nine in the morning, Cinder nodding her head slightly before pulling up a chair and sitting down, no matter how much that hurt for a brief moment.

‘I think I’ll enjoy this before I go back to Beacon, there’s no real rush, and besides,’ Cinder thought to herself as she shifted in her seat, feeling her pussy flare up slightly.

‘I need a little time to recover,’ Cinder thought to herself with a small smirk before picking up the utensils Jaune left for her and began eating, the meal as delicious as she hoped it would be.

XXXX

About two hours later, Cinder had finally returned to Beacon, the woman walking back up into the school as if nothing had happened, and was just in time for the second class of the day, Professor Port’s Grimm Biology class, or as she had heard some of the students refer to it, Port’s Story-Telling Hours.

As Cinder walked into the classroom, she saw that Jaune was sitting alone, for some reason he was separated from his team.

Perfect.

“Is this seat taken?” Cinder asked in her usual, seductive tone, making Jaune’s eyes dart up towards Cinder, his shocked expression changing to a more comfortable, and welcoming one.

“Nope, have a seat. How was your morning, Cinder? I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up,” Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head, the blond hoping that Cinder didn’t feel anything negative towards him for it.

“It’s not something to worry over, Jaune, your note and the breakfast you left me was more than enough to sate any anger I might have had for being left alone in bed, especially after all the time we spent in it together last night~,” Cinder almost purred as she sat down beside Jaune, the blond blushing softly.

“Y-Yeah, I-o-oh! How are you feeling? I didn’t hurt you last night, did I? I was going to check to make sure I hadn’t done anything too bad before I left, but you were fast asleep and I didn’t want to wake you,” Jaune asked, putting a hand on Cinder’s shoulder, the blond scanning her body briefly, making Cinder smirk.

“My, my~, so bold in the morning~,” Cinder said, making Jaune take his hand off of her body, the blond quickly apologizing under his breath before turning away from Cinder.

“You don’t need to worry, Jaune, I am fine, the worst I have to deal with today is a slight limp, and I don’t think I need to explain to you why that is,” Cinder said with a flirtatious smirk, Jaune’s blush only intensifying to an extent that made Ruby’s cape look desaturated.

“Now then, why are you sitting alone? I assume your team didn’t take your overnight absence lightly,” Cinder said as she looked at Jaune, the blond sighing as he nodded, Cinder’s intuition hitting the nail on the head.

“Yeah, they’re a bit annoyed at me, they want to talk to me more tonight about why I was gone all night and made them worry so much, especially Pyrrha,” Jaune said, Cinder nodding her head softly, the woman smirking to herself internally as she could only imagine all of the negative emotions she could generate inside of Pyrrha from her stealing her boy toy and her new stud.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Jaune, I am not annoyed at you in the slightest, in fact, I am more than pleased~,” Cinder said as she kissed Jaune on the cheek, Jaune blushing to an atomic level as he received the kiss.

After Cinder pulled away from the kiss she planted on Jaune’s cheek, she heard a loud snapping sound from behind her to her left. As Cinder turned her head to see from where the sound had originated she saw the very same Pyrrha Nikos who she and Jaune had just referenced glaring at her with a look that held nothing but pure malice, and in her hands were the ends of the desk she was currently sat at.

‘That reaction could be useful,’ Cinder thought to herself with a smirk before turning back around, just in time to watch Professor Port walk in and begin the lesson, and fortunately for Pyrrha, he never noticed what she had just done to one of his desks.

‘Now then, let’s see if this man’s lesson are as boring and painful as the students around here claim,’ Cinder thought to herself as she placed her hands on the desk in front of her, not particularly caring to pay attention to what Port was, or will soon be, saying, just looking to appear to be attentive enough to avoid being called upon by the larger man.

XXXX

“And then, while the Beowolf was charging towards me, I did a backflip over the beast, taking it completely by surprise, and giving me the perfect opportunity to blast it’s head clean off! And to think that’s only where the story only gets even better!” Port continued babbling on, most of the occupants of the class had either fallen asleep or was buried in their scrolls ‘taking notes’.

Cinder, on the other hand, was almost dying inside.

‘How can a man rant for so long? He makes Watts look humble,’ Cinder groaned to herself, her body had barely moved in the past hour since Port had begun his poor excuse of a lesson.

As Cinder’s attention finally drifted off of Port, she looked to Jaune, seeing that he was somewhat-diligantly taking notes, the blond paying more attention to the textbook beside him, using this time to study that than listen to Port rant about how his youth was full of adventure and glory.

Cinder smirked at this, as she was feeling rather bored, and by the minute increasingly horny.

Cinder’s eyes quickly darted around the room, seeing that everyone surrounding her and Jaune were busy with the lesson or in their own little worlds to see what Cinder was about to do.

Perfect.

Cinder’s mouth slowly morphed into a smirk, her hands leaving the desk before and drifting downwards nearby Jaune, the blond not realizing what was happening until he felt Cinder grasp the zipper of his pants and slowly but surely pull his fly down, the blond’s eyes widening in shock as he slowly looked over to Cinder, looking at the smirk she had on her face.

As Cinder pulled down Jaune’s fly all the way to the base, and letting his cock flop out, his underpants not offering any resistance for the manhood, Cinder licking her lips as she looked at the familiar meat between Jaune’s thighs.

“Cinder… What are you doing?” Jaune whispered, the blond sounding quite panicked.

“I haven’t the slightest clue as to what you’re talking about, Jaune, you’ll have to be more specific,” Cinder whispered back in a deep, lustful tone, Cinder’s hand slipping its way into Jaune’s pants, the woman’s hand grasping Jaune’s balls inside, playing with them slightly, much to Jaune’s forcefully repressed pleasure, Jaune doing his best to hide what was happening and keep a straight face while Port continued his ‘lesson’.

“I don’t think I have to tell you this, Jaune, but don’t cum, I would hate for the others here to know that you enjoy being played with in public~,” Cinder said, chuckling slightly as she watched Jaune glare at her with eyes that could kill, the woman taking that as her cue to remove her hand from Jaune’s massive balls and begin to stroke his hard, veiny, hot cock, the woman smirking and licking her lips as she began to stroke Jaune’s massive meat, the blond exhaling deeply as he felt Cinder’s hand slowly increase in pace, and all the while she looked forward at Port teaching, only sparing a glance back to Jaune here and there to see his reaction.

Cinder was feeling euphoric right now, feeling Jaune, the man who dominated her so badly and ruined her last night, twitch and quiver beneath her hand as she jerked him off in public, she was soaked between her legs, knowing that she would never have a chance like this again to toy with Jaune later on, so she was going to thoroughly enjoy it now.

“How does it feel, Jaune~, to be my toy now~?” Cinder whispered, looking back at Jaune, the blond’s blue eyes holding a fiery glare, making Cinder’s breath hitch, her pussy tingling at the sight, knowing that she would be paying dearly for this later, and perhaps she had picked up some masochistic tendencies from the night before, but she found herself making a puddle on her seat from the thought.

“To have to stay quiet while I play with this massive cock and fat balls like I wanted to last night~, for you to be my plaything~? It must be frustrating to be the toy of the woman you fucked stupid last night, isn’t it~?” Cinder mocked, the woman giggling to herself as she felt Jaune’s cock begin to throb, a very familiar throbbing sensation, one that Cinder knew told her that Jaune’s orgasm was coming, and from how his cock’s girth expanded so dramatically, it was going to be a rather large orgasm.

Jaune gripped the desk in front of him, the blond nearly making the desk snap beneath his grasp in a manner not unlike how Pyrrha did earlier, the blond gritting his teeth in his mouth as he tried to keep a straight face, his eyes looking back at Cinder on the odd occasion, seeing the wide smirk on her face.

“If you think t-that you’re going to be a-able to walk after I get you b-back for this, you’re wrong,” Jaune stated, making Cinder smirk as she rose her hand up to the tip of his cock and played with the head, toying with it with her thumb, making Jaune gasp softly, making Cinder lick her lips.

“Oh, I know~, which is why I’m going to enjoy this until that time comes~, so be a good toy for me, won’t you~?” Cinder said, making Jaune glare at her, the woman feeling Jaune’s cock begin to pulse, the intervals between each pulse and heavy throb shortening, Cinder realizing that Jaune was about to cum, so she took her hand off of Jaune’s cock head and began to pump his shaft again, the heat returning to her hand as she pumped his member intensely.

“Uh oh~, looks like someone is about to cum~, what’re you going to do, Jaune~?” Cinder teased as she watched Jaune’s breathing to become more laboured, the blond almost panting through his nose, his face set in a bright blush, and his balls pulsing, ready for release.

“Will you be able to hold back~? Or will you show everyone just how naughty a boy you are~? Time to show me, Jaune~,” Cinder said as she heated up her hand slightly and pumped Jaune’s cock even faster, and yet even with that Cinder didn’t even look like she was moving, making Jaune scowl, as he had to fight the orgasm trying to escape his cock.

“I w-won’t be b-beaten by y-y-you,” Jaune said through gritted teeth, the blond through sheer force of will made his orgasm fall back into him, the pulsing of his cock and balls somehow miraculously dying down, even though his cock remained rock hard, something Cinder found quite interesting.

Jaune panted heavily as he felt Cinder finally remove her hand from his cock, allowing him to finally begin to calm down, the blond sweating slightly from the situation and now he leaned forward, resting his chin on his arms on the desk in front of him.

“Well done, Jaune~, but I have to tell you something~,” Cinder whispered into Jaune’s ear, making the blond turn towards her, looking her in her confident, lustful eyes.

“That was only the first round~,” Cinder said, making Jaune’s eyes widen slightly as he felt Cinder wrap her skilled hand back around Jaune’s cock and instantly began jerking him off with speed that made Ruby look slow with her semblance.

Needless to say.

This was going to be a long lecture for Jaune.

XXXX

Two hours.

One-hundred-twenty minutes.

That’s how long Cinder had spent toying and painfully edging Jaune.

Cinder was shocked that he was able to survive for that long.

Even more so that the only thing his cock leaked was precum.

Something that she was more than happy to use as lubricant to jerk him off even harder.

But now, it was over.

Class was over.

And soon, Cinder’s ability to walk would soon reach its much deserved end.

Especially with how eager Jaune was to make that so.

After quickly darting out of Port’s classroom with Cinder in tow, Jaune quickly, and somehow quietly pulled Cinder into a nearby empty classroom, the blond closing the door, closing the blinds, and not even a moment later slamming Cinder against a wall, not unlike how she did to him when they met in Vale.

“You think you’re real clever, aren’t you?” Jaune asked as he roughly grabbed Cinder’s hair by the back of her head, Cinder chuckling slightly at how rough he was being with her, “I do think I am quite the intellectual in certain instances~,” Cinder said as she gripped the wall behind her for support as Jaune had her on an angle that if she let go, she would fall, making her already unstable legs dig into the ground for support.

“Then I have to say, for such a smart slut, that was a dumb thing to do,” Jaune said as he gave Cinder’s tit a good hard squeeze, making Cinder gasp deeply, the woman’s lower half shivering with lust as Jaune’s hand kneaded her breast.

“And for that, you’re going to go through exactly what I did, bitch! You’re not allowed to cum until I cum inside of you! Do you understand?” Jaune asked, seeing Cinder stare at him in the eyes, however not answer, making Jaune’s hand quickly find Cinder’s sensitive nub of a nipple and give it a good pinch and pull.

“Do you?!” Jaune roared, Cinder gritting her teeth and moaning softly, a small bit of saliva falling from her open maw.

“Y-Yes, Jaune~!” Cinder wailed out, hoping to appease Jaune, but soon finding out that she didn’t as Jaune gave her nipple the exact same treatment again except harder.

“Oh no, slut, I’m not Jaune to you anymore, from here on out, I’m your Master, so you had best remember it!” Jaune said as he pulled Cinder away from the wall and dragged her over to a desk that sat in the middle of the room, the blond turning Cinder around and forcing her to her knees, Cinder grunting slightly as she felt her knees hit the tile flooring and the consequent slap in the face from Jaune releasing his rock hard cock from his clothed confines, making Cinder almost moan as she smelled his musk again, his cock still slightly wet from the precum she spread all over his member during the time she spent jerking him off.

“Open that mouth of yours, slut, I need to lube myself up before I fuck you,” Jaune said as Cinder licked her lips, staring longingly at the massive cock right before her eyes, Cinder slowly opening her mouth and licking the bottom of Jaune’s cock, taking the first 4 inches into his mouth with ease.

Leaving Cinder completely unprepared for Jaune to grab her head and make his cock go balls deep inside of her throat in one fast and hard thrust forward, making Cinder’s eyes roll up into the back of her head, Cinder’s face turning bright red as she felt her throat instantly stuffed with Jaune’s fat foot-long cock.

Jaune groaned for a moment, letting the sounds of Cinder gagging and choking on Jaune’s cock fill the room for a moment, Jaune looking down at the woman, seeing her choke on his cock, making his burning rod throb in her tight, wet hole.

“That should do it,” Jaune said to himself, feeling Cinder gag on his cock a bit more before he slowly began to pull his cock out of her throat, Cinder’s eyes crossing and rolling up as she felt Jaune’s fat sausage leave her throat.

The moment jaune’s cock left Cinder’s throat, the woman falling forward right into Jaune’s crotch, her forehead resting against Jaune’s crotch, feeling his hot erect cock resting on the top of her head while her nose was buried deep between his fat balls.

‘So good~,’ Cinder moaned out in her head, still reeling from the feeling of Jaune using her throat like a fleshlight.

“Wake up, slut! We’re nowhere near done yet!” Jaune said as he reached down, grabbed Cinder by her arms, quickly yanking her up and off of the ground before turning her around and pushing her forward, making her upper body fall forward and land on the cold wooden desk before the two of them.

Seeing Cinder bent over before him, Jaune quickly hiked up Cinder’s dress, revealing her pale, curvaceous ass in her black panties, the underwear looking quite expensive and intricate in their design, not that Jaune cared in the slightest.

“Like what you see, Master~?” Cinder teased as she shook her hips before Jaune, the woman’s hips swaying from side to side, almost hypnotically, her ass cheeks jiggling energetically with every motion, something Jaune quickly stopped by delivering a harsh slap to her rear, making Cinder yelp out in shock before the exclamation slowly transitioned into a deep moan.

“I’m about to like it a whole more! When I’m fucking you like the damn whore you are!” Jaune said as he pulled down Cinder’s panties, the blond quickly noticing just how soaked the woman was as her love juices had made a massive wet stain in her underwear, effectively ruining them.

“Look how soaked you are, slut. These are as good as garbage,” Jaune said with a smirk as he let go of Cinder’s panties, letting them hit the floor with a wet plap, the blond soon grabbing both of her fleshy mounds and grinding his cock between her legs, the top of his cock getting covered in her love juice.

“I can’t help it, Master~, playing with you in class was so much fun~! It made me soaked~!” Cinder said, chuckling slightly, but that was shortlived as Jaune gave her ass a good hard slap again, leaving yet another bright red hand mark on her rump.

“Well then, let’s see just how much fun this will be for you, whore! You like fucking with me, so let’s see how much I love fucking with you!” Jaune said as he reeled his hips back, Cinder sighing happily as she realized it was finally time to have a second round with the cock that ruined her the night before.

That was until she felt his cock probe somewhere she had never gone after before.

Her tight, virgin asshole.

Cinder’s eyes widened in shock.

“M-Master! T-That’s the wrong hole! T-That’s m-my aaaaaaaaa,” Cinder groaned out as she felt Jaune slowly ease his cock into her tight, puckered asshole, the blond grunting softly as he felt his cock enter her regal ass, his hands gripping her ass cheeks much like how Cinder’s hand gripped the desk beneath her, the woman’s body twitching and writhing as she accepted Jaune’s member into her ass.

Cinder’s ass was on fire, the woman’s eyes crossing as she was forced to take Jaune’s girthy foot of cock into her tight hole, the busty Fall woman experiencing a mixture of pleasure and pain she never thought she would experience.

‘It’s too big!! It feels even hotter than last night!! I-I can’t take it all! Oh Gods, he isn’t stopping~!’ Cinder moaned in her mind, the woman slowly beginning to enjoy the feeling of her asshole being pulled apart by Jaune’s cock, the man’s member just over halfway inside of Cinder’s ass, and even with that she felt overwhelmed.

“Oh no, slut, I can tell you with absolute certainty. This. Is. The. Right. Hole!” Jaune said as with one final push he slammed his cock to the base and all the way into Cinder’s tight asshole, the woman about to let out a shrill scream when she felt Jaune bottom out inside of her, but fortunately Jaune reached forward and clamped her mouth shut with his hand, making her back arch, her tits being pulled up and off of the desk beneath her.

“IT’S SO GOOOODDDD~!!!” Cinder yelled out, muffled by Jaune’s hand, keeping her overall volume to a minimum, Jaune’s cock remaining hilted inside of Cinder’s tight ass, making her twitch and groan inside of Jaune’s tight grip, the blond groaning softly as he felt Cinder’s regal hole shift and morph around his intrusive member, his cock twitching with life.

“You’ve got a tight ass, bitch! Keep your whore mouth shut and let me fuck your hole, and if you do well maybe I’ll let you cum!” Jaune said as he released Cinder’s mouth, letting her upper body fall back forward onto the desk, Cinder’s hands gripping the desk as she did before.

“Mmm~, yes, Master~,” Cinder said quietly, her body still spasming slightly, the woman’s pussy was burning with lust and the need to cum, but she knew that Master had forbidden her orgasm and it was driving her crazy.

Cinder’s ass convulsed as she felt Jaune’s hands return to her rump, the feeling of the blond pulling his cock slowly out of her hole to push his member back in sent shivers down her spine, making her have to bite her bottom lip to keep herself quiet.

The ability to keep her silence was tested again as she felt Jaune push his cock back into her ass, going balls deep once again, claiming her hole, the woman’s head shaking, her breath becoming increasingly laboured as Jaune went deeper inside of her.

And this pattern recurred over and over again for the next several minutes until Cinder felt her groans turn into deep moans, her eyes crossing as she felt Jaune’s hips pick up speed and slam into her asshole with the same power and ferocity he took her pussy with before, making her begin to pant like an animal.

“Masterrrr~!! It’s so good~!! I wanna cum~!! Let me cum, please~!!” Cinder begged, feeling her pussy and womb throb in desired release, as Jaune’s cock head continued to pound her insides with increasing intensity.

“No!” Jaune answered bluntly, the blond slapping Cinder’s ass as he continued to fuck her tight asshole, the woman’s upper falling limp for a moment as she groaned out, continuing to painfully edge herself due to her Master’s orders.

“If you cum before I do and give you express permission to do so you’ll never see me or this fat cock you love so much ever again!” Jaune roared as he slapped Cinder’s ass again, the woman’s nails digging into the wooden desk, her eyes opening in shock, the woman not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

“No! Master!! Please!! Anything but that!!” Cinder cried out in pure desperation.

Life without Jaune?

Life without Jaune’s cock?

No.

No!

It was impossible!

She rejected the thought of it!

“Well, if you want to keep my cock so bad, you’ll have to work for it!” Jaune said as he pulled his cock out of Cinder’s ass, the woman’s legs shaking as she felt the fat rod be yanked out of her asshole, Cinder’s whole body twitching, barely able to hold itself up.

“M-Master?” Cinder asked as she watched Jaune collect several desks together in the center of the room, the woman’s vision going from its previously slightly hazed state to a far clearer image, just in time to see Jaune get up on the desks and look at Cinder.

“You want to keep this cock and cum? Then get on and work for it, bitch,” Jaune said as he gestured towards his cock before lying on his back, Cinder understanding what Jaune wanted her to do, so on her shaky legs she stumbled over towards him, climbing up onto the desks, mounting him and assuming the reverse cowgirl position, giving Jaune the opportunity to give her bright red ass one last good slap before laying back.

“Get to work, I’m not going to cum from just seeing your back,” Jaune said, Cinder quickly gaining her footing and aiming Jaune’s cock at her ass and she slowly began to sit down on his cock, only to fall down and make his cock go all the way in at once, making Cinder’s belly bulge from Jaune’s foot of wrist-thick cock plunging right into her guts.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck~!!” Cinder moaned out loudly from the sudden and fast intrusion of Jaune’s member, “It’s hitting so many new spots inside of me~! It’s so goood~!” Cinder slurred out, the woman slightly dazed from feeling Jaune’s cock ram into new territory inside of her ass, the woman swearing that she felt his cock bump the back of her womb through her ass.

Leaving her only one thing to do.

Get to work riding and getting his cum so she finally can.

And soon enough the heavy, wet slapping sounds from their connection took over the room as Cinder rode Jaune intensely.

XXXX

“Yes, Pyrrha, I’m searching through the classrooms, but I’m seeing no sign of Jaune,” Weiss said as she held her scroll up to her ear, the woman walking down the hallway where Jaune had last been seen with one of the new transfer students from earlier.

“Where could he be? We’ve all been looking for him since classes ended and no one has found him yet… I hope Cardin isn’t bothering him again...” Pyrrha said through the other end of the line, the redheaded amazon overly worried for the wellbeing of her leader and partner as not even Glynda Goodwitch had found him yet after searching the campus.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually, Pyrrha, and besides, after what he did the last time I doubt any of team CRDL’s members would even want to begin to agitate Jaune. I’ll call you if I find anything,” Weiss said into her scroll, the woman pulling it away from her ear as she heard Pyrrha let out a content sigh and bid farewell to the Schnee heiress, letting her hang up the phone.

Weiss let out a frustrated sigh as she kept walking through the hallways of Beacon Academy, her eyes looking for any signs of movement, but only seeing signs of her own movement.

“Where did you go, Arc? Don’t tell me you finally ran off, just when you were beginning to improve,” Weiss said to herself as she continued to walk down a new corridor, but her walking came to a surprising halt as she heard something.

What was that sound?

It sounded... wet?

“Master~! Please~! Let this slut cum~! I’ve been a good little whore, right~?” a muffled female voice said from one of the rooms Weiss was walking towards, the Schnee’s eyes darting around the hallway, trying to figure out which room specifically it was coming from when she heard.

SLAP

Weiss staggered as she heard the loud sound of someone sounding as though they were striking someone.

“You’ll cum when I say you do, bitch! Keep working this fat ass! I’m gonna blow soon!” a male voice said, adding a second person to the scene, however, Weiss’ eyes squinted and one of her eyebrows raised at the familiar-sounding voice.

“Jaune?” Weiss asked herself, the woman now realizing that the voice belonged to the very same blond they had been looking for all day.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune roared from inside the room, Weiss walking up to the nearest door and swung it open, and she was just in time to see Jaune and Cinder’s joint orgasm.

“FINALLY~!!! MASTER’S CUM~!!! I’M CUMMINGGGGG~!!!” Cinder screamed out as she squirted as she felt Jaune’s fat load shoot itself deep into her bowels, the woman’s eyes rolling up into the back of her head.

Weiss’ eyes widened in shock as she saw one of the new transfer students riding Jaune, his incredibly fat cock plunged deep inside of her asshole, making Weiss’ mouth open wide in shock, which proved to be a mistake as just as she was about to say something Cinder’s ejaculate splattered all over her face, the Schnee taking a step back as she felt Cinder’s love juice drench her features, making her yelp out in shock.

“THERE’S SO MUCH OF MASTER’S THICK CUM~!!!! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOOOOOOD~!!!!” Cinder cried out in euphoric bliss, the woman higher than she thought would be possible for her as she felt Jaune’s cum continue to pump into her ass exactly as it did her pussy before, the woman beginning to wonder if people could become pregnant anally as Jaune’s semen continued to flood her insides.

While Cinder was possibly being anally impregnated, Weiss was wiping Cinder’s ejaculate off of her face and spitting it out quite frantically, not caring for the liquid she had involuntarily ingested one bit.

“What. The. Hell?!” Weiss screeched out, Jaune’s eyes going wide as he looked past Cinder, his cock still cumming inside of the woman as he looked over and saw the body of his former crush Weiss Schnee drenched in Cinder’s cum, her eyes fixated on Jaune’s massive shaft currently pumping so much semen into Cinder’s ass it began leaking out of her hole and dripping all over Jaune’s crotch and fat balls.

“What the hell is that monster, Arc?! What is it??!!” Weiss shouted out in shock, the woman so taken by the sheer size of Jaune’s cock, she never noticed how some of Jaune’s cum, with Cinder’s help, found it’s way flying through the air and splattering all over her tits, painting her already creamy skin a pearly white, giving Weiss a small pearl necklace.

“That’s Master’s cock~! Can you not see that, you Schnee prude~?” Cinder asked in a mocking tone, the blond male beneath her slapping her ass hard, quickly shutting her up almost as fast as she opened her mouth to speak.

“Like you can talk, slut! You were caught in a trance worse than hers when you first felt my cock, and you didn’t even see it!” Jaune said as pushed Cinder upward, attempting to pull her off of his cock, and the second he succeeded, his cock flopped out of her hole, the monstrous member simply drenched in his cum and when his cock swung forward it fired a glob of his semen right at Weiss, hitting her square in the face.

The semen hit Weiss’ face with a wet slap, taking her completely by surprise, making her fall to the ground and yell out in shock, the woman frantically wiping Jaune’s cum off of her face before looking back at his still rock hard towering cock, leaving her quite literally speechless.

Weiss’ eyes looking past Jaune’s cock and seeing Cinder’s gaping asshole, the woman feeling quite wet from the sight, however, she was too frozen in shock to do anything, her eyes darting between Jaune’s ginormous member and Cinder’s horribly gaped asshole, the hole looking as though Jaune had shoved his arm inside rather than his thick, veiny erection.

After taking a moment to calm down, Jaune picked up Cinder, placing her down on the desk where he had previously laid, picking up his clothes and putting them on quickly before attending to Weiss.

“I’ll be right back, Cinder, I’m going to take care of Weiss and get her back to her team and my own, I owe them an explanation as to why I’ve been gone all day… again. Call me if you need any help,” Jaune said as he picked up Weiss and walked her out of the room in a bridal-style carry, leaving Cinder to lay on her back, panting, her ass still leaking a massive amount of his cum as she was frankly unable to close the hole Jaune had practically ripped open with his monstrous schlong.

Cinder laid there, finally being left alone with her scrambled brain and heated thoughts.

And within moments she realized one final, crucial truth.

She couldn’t live without Jaune and his cock anymore.

She couldn’t live without being on the receiving end of his vicioius pounding and dominant attitude.

She couldn’t and wouldn’t.

For a long time she found herself unable to find anyone with the capacity to pleasure her like Jaune does.

The way he fucks her with his beast of a cock.

How he orders her around and degrades her like a whore.

And especially how he doesn’t ask for anything.

He just takes it.

That was what made Cinder the hottest for the blond.

His ability to recognize something he wants, and without hesitation, he takes it, let it be her throat or her recently virgin asshole.

Cinder’s previously tight asshole throbbing at the thought of how Jaune had simply robbed her ass of its virginity without so much as asking for her go ahead, the woman’s pussy feeling a strong familiar heat from the memory.

The feeling of his cock shoving its way deeper into her hole unannounced and unstoppable.

The woman thought she would cum again from the thought of it, her fingers shakily playing with her pussy lips, feeling just how soaked they were, not even from her powerful orgasms, but from the thought of Jaune’s dominance over her mind, and most importantly, body.

As she brought her hand up and off of her pussy, she saw all of the love juice that covered her delicate digits, the woman looking at the glistening liquid before letting her hand fall down beside her.

‘I wonder if we’ll be able to stay like this forever~?’ Cinder thought to herself blissfully, the woman relaxing against the desk, about to let herself rest for a moment.

But that’s when she remembered everything.

Why she was sent to Beacon.

What she was sent to do.

When it was supposed to happen.

Who it was supposed to hurt, cripple, and kill.

And most importantly, how many people were supposed to survive the entire ordeal at best.

Cinder’s eyes shot open and her upper body surged upwards off of the desk, her body not thanking her for that as pain struck the woman, one name shot through her head as she remembered who had sent her to Beacon.

Salem.

She had sent her to Beacon to destroy it from the inside.

To cause the Fall of Beacon.

And upon thinking about that, she instantly began wondering about Jaune’s fate during such an event…

Needless to say it was not promising.

Could she truly leave Jaune to die?

If not then kill him herself as a form of mercy?

No…

She knew she couldn’t.

For all the power she held, she knew she was too weak to kill the man she dared to say she loved.

Then a new thought flew into her head.

A new way to save Jaune.

The art of persuasion.

Something she has spent her life mastering and refining to make anyone her pawn.

‘Would I ever be able to bring Jaune over to Salem’s side? Have him stand beside me as we conquer this world under Salem?’ Cinder thought to herself as she pushed herself up and off of the desk, walking over towards where her panties and recently discarded clothes remained.

She hesitated at the thought, uncertain if she could corrupt and turn Jaune over to Salem’s side.

And if she did succeed in corrupting him… what would be left of the man she now held feelings for?

He would perish, another body to Cinder’s growing count.

No…

That wouldn’t happen.

The odds were slim that even she could change Jaune’s views and bring him over to Salem’s side.

So, if the choice came between Salem and Jaune...

She would sooner leave Salem and become Jaune’s maiden, rather than a woman seeking pure destruction for Salem, seen as nothing more than a rabid animal off of her leash.

She wouldn’t lose what she has with Jaune…

She couldn’t.

And with that, Cinder slipped her clothes back on her body and she limped out of the classroom, the woman glad that the day was over and the Sun was setting, giving her the best opportunity to walk back to her dorm and rest.

XXXX

It had been about an hour since Jaune had brought a rather damp Weiss back to her dorm room, seeing the remains of both teams RWBY and JNPR in the room waiting for him.

And only now did she decide to wake up.

“Uhhh,” Weiss groaned as she got up, the heiress looking around and seeing Jaune and the rest of her friends around her.

“Are you alright, Weiss? You passed out while I was bringing you back here,” Jaune asked, a concerned look on his face, one that Weiss responded to with a small nod, making Jaune take a deep breath of relief.

“Jaune, now that Weiss is awake, would you please tell us where you were all day?” Pyrrha asked the blond, Nora quickly chiming in as well, “Yeah, and why were you all sweaty and stuff when you came back carrying Weiss? And why is she covered in all this… goo?” Nora asked, making Jaune stand up, about to open his mouth and respond, but Weiss beat him to it.

“Jaune was having sex with one of the new transfer students,” Weiss said in a shocked voice, the woman almost unable to believe the words were coming from her mouth, and when they did, she quickly clamped her mouth shut with one of her hands, also unable to believe she had just blurted that out, a guilty look in her eyes appearing soon after.

“Jaune… Y-You....” Pyrrha stuttered out, tears beginning to flow out of her eyes as she took a few steps back, her legs shaking, and before Jaune could say a word she quickly walked out of the room, the sound of her heels clicking against the ground slowly silencing itself the further she got.

The silence that overtook the room was deafening.

“I… I’m sorry, Jaune,” Weiss said, trembling, the woman still unable to believe she had so brainlessly blurted that out, “I-It wasn’t my place to…” Weiss began, only to be stopped as Jaune raised a hand, signaling for her to stop.

“No… It’s alright, Weiss… One way or another she was going to learn, even if it wasn’t the way I wanted her to learn it…” Jaune said, sighing, the blond hanging his head.

“What’re you going to do now, Jaune?” Ren asked, taking a step towards his leader, the man trying to look into Jaune’s eyes, but his hair hid his eyes from view, making Ren remain silent, however, before silence could take the room again, Nora’s powerful footsteps took the room by storm, the woman grabbing Jaune’s arm, earning a shocked expression from the blond.

“Nora?” Jaune asked as he felt Nora drag him towards the door.

“Get out! Go talk to Pyrrha and only after can you come back in!” Nora said as she tossed the blond out of the room, Jaune stumbling forward and turning around to see Nora slam the door in his face, the expression on Nora’s face was the angriest he had ever seen on her, making his heart sink and head feel heavy.

As much as he hated the feeling in his bones, he knew she was right.

He needed to talk to Pyrrha.

He needed to make this right if even a little bit.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune thought of where Pyrrha would go in the state she was in.

The cafeteria?

No, she isn’t an emotional eater.

The gym?

No, she wouldn’t want to be seen like that.

That’s it!

She would go somewhere she wouldn’t be seen by anyone.

The roof!

Jaune winced slightly as he knew she would most likely be where she spent a lot of time training with him.

So, without further ado, Jaune began his trek up to the roof of the Beacon dorms to see his partner.

And after about two minutes of walking he made it to his destination, finding Pyrrha sitting down nearby the ledge of the roof, the soft sound of Pyrrha weeping filling Jaune’s ears as he walked onto the roof, closing the door behind him, the sound apparently alerting the woman as she looked behind her to see Jaune, the girl wiping away some of her tears before standing up.

“O-Oh, J-Jaune… I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know you were coming up here,” Pyrrha said as she dusted off her rear and turned around to face Jaune, her eyes red and agitated, her skirt wearing more tear marks than Jaune wished there would have been, the sight only wrenching his heart even more.

“D-Don’t worry, I-I’ll be out of your hair soon, a-after all I n-need to go… p-practice,” Pyrrha said as she was about to walk past Jaune, the blond lowering his head, now fully realizing how badly he had hurt Pyrrha, her emotions out on display for all to see, the woman even trying to lie to Jaune, something he never thought Pyrrha would ever be capable of.

“I-I’ll see you back in the-” Pyrrha said as she was about to walk past Jaune, but before she could, the blond grabbed one of her arms, making her stop in place.

“Let go, Jaune,” Pyrrha said simply, the woman sounding as though she was trying to repress her emotions and just get past Jaune, but despite her request, Jaune refused to let go of the woman.

“Jaune… Please… L-Let go…” Pyrrha said, her voice beginning to crack and break down, her illusion of emotional stability beginning to crack.

“You know I can’t do that, Pyrrha…” Jaune said as he slowly turned Pyrrha around, the blond looking into Pyrrha’s emerald orbs, the emerald cores of her eyes surrounded by red from all the tears she had shed.

“I’m not going to let you go,” Jaune said as he pulled Pyrrha into a soft hug, one Pyrrha returned, the woman holding Jaune tightly as if he was holding her up. Pyrrha burying her head into Jaune’s chest and she let the dam loose, the woman’s tears streaming down her face at an alarming rate, making Jaune hold her tighter and pat the back of her head gently.

“I’m so sorry, Pyrrha. I am so, so sorry,” Jaune said softly into Pyrrha’s ear, the woman gripping his back tighter, not letting him move much, something Jaune didn’t mind at all.

“I’m sorry that I never noticed how you felt about me… I must have put you through so much…” Jaune said softly into Pyrrha’s ear, all the memories of Jaune and Pyrrha spending time together flashing through his mind, not one memory could he call sour where Pyrrha was at fault.

“To be honest, Pyrrha, I don’t know what I would have done if I did find out you had feelings for me… Would I have jumped with joy? Become extremely nervous? Played them off as nothing and sat in denial? I have no idea…” Jaune said, Pyrrha not seeing the point in this part, hoping Jaune would continue as she loosened her grip on the blond, however, Jaune kept his on her.

“All I know is that I would ask myself one question… Why me?” Jaune asked himself, making Pyrrha shift her head to look up at Jaune for a moment, the blond having not moved, leaving his chin just above her head.

“Why me, the one who forged his way into Beacon? Why me, one of the weakest people in Beacon? Why would a woman as amazing as you fall for a person like me? I would say you deserve the perfect man… but even then that wouldn’t be enough,” Jaune said with a small laugh, Pyrrha’s small smile hidden by the angle she held her head against his chest.

“Maybe I was too dumb to see that you had feelings for me… Maybe a part of me didn’t want to believe that you did to make things easier for me, but I do know this… I never meant to make you hurt like this by being with Cinder, Pyrrha… That was never my intention for a moment, and it is a lot to ask, but... could you ever forgive me?” Jaune asked, after that, a pregnant silence filled the air, the sounds of other people in their dorms the only sound now heard by the hugging pair.

After a few moments of silence, Pyrrha let go of Jaune and began to pull back, the blond responding by releasing the woman who was in his arms, the redhead wiping her tears away as she looked up at Jaune.

“Jaune… Do you… Does this Cinder make you happy? Truly?” Pyrrha asked simply, the blond’s gaze never leaving hers as he prepared his answer.

“Yes. She does,” Jaune said with confidence, his eyes never once leaving Pyrrha’s, the woman nodding in silence for a moment.

“Very well then,” Pyrrha said as she sniffled, wiping the last of her tears away before putting on a content expression for Jaune.

“I won’t say that I’m happy about this, Jaune… I don’t think I can even if I tried as that’s a lie I could never tell, much less to you…” Pyrrha said, hanging her head again before looking back up at Jaune.

“But, I will say this… I’m happy for you, Jaune. Things may not be the way I want them to be, but I’m glad to see you happy,” Pyrrha said as she walked up to Jaune and gave him a light hug, the amazon slowly pulling away from Jaune once again, but Jaune didn’t let go, this time the blond holding her close.

“Pyrrha, please know that even though I might be in a romantic relationship with someone else right now, I am, and always will be your partner, Pyrrha… Please never forget that, as nothing can or will ever change that,” Jaune before releasing Pyrrha, the woman wearing a small smile before pulling back from her blond friend and leader.

“Thank you, Jaune… Now, shall we head back to our dorm? I can imagine our friends are growing anxious about the two of us being gone for so long,” Pyrrha said as she gestured towards the door, Jaune nodding in agreement before walking with Pyrrha over to the door and headed back to their room.

XXXX

A few hours had passed since Pyrrha and Jaune had held their conversation on the rooftop, the two of them having gone back to their room and spoke to their teammates a bit more about what had gone on up on the roof.

Jaune explained his situation and current emotional state to Ren and Nora, and fortunately, due to Pyrrha’s closure, Jaune was spared from Nora’s leg-breaking punishment.

While Jaune knew it would take some time for things to return to normal, if they ever would, he was hopeful now that his teammates had a better understanding of what was going on, and where Jaune and Pyrrha now stood emotionally.

However, during all of this, he couldn’t help but think of Cinder as he put his emotions out for his team to understand.

And right now, he particularly remembered how he left her in an empty classroom.

Alone.

Naked.

Likely finding it difficult to move.

If his father saw him do that, he would likely no longer be in the land of the living.

So, after settling down things with his team, he left to go and find Cinder, fortunately for him, he knew which dorm room she was in as she gave him her accomodations information earlier in the day.

Soon enough, Jaune made it to Cinder’s dorm room and gave the door a soft knock, and soon it flung open and revealed a relatively tall silver-haired man, the man looking at Jaune with an intimidating glare.

“What do you want, blondie?” Mercury asked, the man leaning against the door frame, glaring at Jaune, making the blond’s subconscious mind already prepare his legs for a fast exit.

“I, uh, I was looking for Cinder. I don’t have the wrong room, do I?” Jaune asked, looking around behind Mercury, the silver-haired mercenary not caring for how Jaune tried to look past him.

“No, you most certainly do not~, please, Jaune, come in~,” Cinder almost purred, the woman grabbing Mercury by the back of his throat, her fingers almost digging into his spine as she yanked him out of the door frame and pushed him away from Jaune.

“Mercury, you’re excused for the evening, if you see Emerald tell her to find alternate sleeping arrangements,” Cinder said, watching Jaune walk in, the woman quickly ushering Mercury out of the room before closing the door in his face.

“Oh, come on! You’ve got to be fu-!” Mercury yelled out, just as the door slammed in his face, the door locking and keeping him out.

“So, Jaune~, you finally decided to come and visit~? I didn’t think you’d make me wait for so long, especially after how you left me in that classroom~, gasping for air~, stuffed full of your cum~! Mmm~, just the thought of it~!” Cinder purred out coyly, the woman wrapping her arms around the back of Jaune’s neck, looking up at him with lustful eyes, making the blond blush at an atomic level.

“Y-Yeah, I-I’m sorry about that, Cinder, I had to take care of Weiss,” Jaune said, his eyes not meeting Cinders, making the woman chuckle softly before releasing the blushing blond.

“You don’t need to worry about that, Jaune, if I harboured any ill will towards you for that, I wouldn’t have let you into my room,” Cinder said as she pulled back from Jaune, releasing the blond from her grasp, relaxing a bit, pulling the seductive facade back and simply letting her be there in the moment.

“Now then, what can I help you with, Jaune? Surely you didn’t come over here just to apologize? I thought you had more reasons to come and see me than that,” Cinder said with a small smirk, the woman sitting down on her bed, crossing her legs and tipping her upper body forward, being sure to give Jaune a good view of her cleavage.

“Is it… Is it alright if we talk for a minute, Cinder? I think we need to get some stuff cleared up here,” Jaune said, watching Cinder nod, the woman patting the bed beside her, letting the blond sit down.

“Cinder… I learned that my partner, Pyrrha, well, has feelings for me… And we had a bit of a discussion about our feelings, and well, I had to tell her I couldn’t return her feelings because of… well, us,” Jaune said, Cinder fighting the urge to smirk maliciously as she realized that Jaune had dumped the Nikos girl for her, she could only imagine the look on her face as he did so, but for now she continued to listen to his story.

“Obviously, it wasn’t an easy conversation, but we came to an understanding, so we’ll recover, but, well, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about us the entire time… So, Cinder, I wanted to… I think we should…” Jaune said, thinking of the best way to say it.

“Oh, Jaune, what’s on your mind?” Cinder asked, placing a hand on Jaune’s shoulder, the woman feeling and hearing Jaune take a deep breath before looking back at her.

“Cinder… Did you… Would you be my girlfriend? I know we haven’t really done anything official, and just had sex twice, b-but I feel a real connection to you, so I-mm,” Jaune said, the blond interrupted by Cinder’s lips sealing his own, the blond’s eyes going wide as he felt Cinder then lean into the blond and push him down onto his back, taking him by surprise.

“Yes!” Cinder said, panting slightly, trying to regain her breath before she went in for another kiss as she pressed her voluptuous form against Jaune’s, the blond closing his eyes this time and dissolving into the kiss.

“I won’t lie, Jaune, I don’t know what I’m feeling for you, right now, but I know this, I do want to be with you!” Cinder said after pulling back from the kiss she and Jaune shared, the blond having wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her closer as they made out.

“And now more than ever, do I want to consummate this important moment~! Why don’t you stay the night, baby~? We’ll need the time~ so I can give you your reward for claiming this prize~,” Cinder said with a lustful smile the woman licking her lips as she stared down at Jaune, the woman showing her hand jerking itself off in the air, and in her mouth a bulge popped out of one of her cheeks, Jaune instantly recognizing that being supposed to symbolize a blowjob, the blond returning her playful smirk with one of his own at the gesture..

“Is that so? Well then…” Jaune said as he reached down and gave Cinder’s round, shapely ass a good hard slap, the blond fondling and groping her ass flesh.

“I think I have an idea that you’ll just love,” Jaune said as he picked up Cinder and turned her around, her pussy resting on his face and her face resting against his crotch.

“Well, now isn’t this a familiar sight~,” Cinder purred out as she quickly fished Jaune’s hardening cock out of his pants, the woman still able to smell all of the cum on it, making her pussy begin to drip with lust, something Jaune saw as he tore Cinder’s panties off of her lower half, making her laugh softly, after all, those panties were ruined.

“Suck me off while I eat you out, bitch! Let’s see how good that tongue of yours really is!” Jaune said as he hiked up the hem of her dress and revealed her dripping pussy and still gaping asshole, the blond smirking at his work before diving into her pussy and beginning to skillfully eat her out, Cinder moaning deeply from the feeling before deciding to muffle her moans by taking Jaune’s fat sausage into her mouth and begin to bob her head up and down along his massive schlong.

The both of them began to moan deeply, panting heavily as they eat performed oral sex on one another, Cinder’s throat struggling to take Jaune’s cock to the base on the angle they were on, but she forced herself further down until her nose met his fat ballsack, letting get a deep whiff of Jaune’s heavy musk.

All the while Jaune skillfully ate out Cinder, his tongue popping in and out of her pussy to play with her clit, making the woman moan, Jaune also occasionally slapping the ass he continuously groped, the blond feeling an increasing amount of pleasure the more she moaned around his fat rod, making him only want to continue doing so.

While the two of them were so involved with one another, both of them failed to notice something.

Or rather, someone.

What Cinder never realized was that Emerald had come back into the room a while back and had been in the bathroom before falling asleep a short while before Jaune came to visit,

And after Cinder forgot about her presence and began her evening tryst with Jaune, she had nowhere to go.

So, seeing all of the carnal, lustful pleasure that took place before her, she did the only thing she could do.

She masturbated.

The woman biting her sheets so that she wouldn’t make a sound as she spectated Cinder and Jaune pleasuring each other orally.

Emerald panted softly as she played and teased her clit, fingered her pussy, and fondled her breast under the cover of her sheets, watching Cinder deepthroat the largest cock she had ever seen, or quite possibly will ever see.

Emerald was in quite the situation here, watching her employer and love interest service a man like Jaune as if she was his wife.

And Emerald could only whine in silence about one thing.

About how badly she wanted to join the two of them right now.


	3. Emerald's Intervention

The morning Sun rose on Beacon Academy slowly on this new day, Cinder opening her eyes, her blurry vision quickly adjusting and realizing that a familiar blond head of hair laid across from her, the woman letting out a soft sigh, a small smile gracing her face as she remembered what had happened the night before.

The confession.

The returned feelings.

The love-making that lasted hours.

A memory that Cinder would cherish for a long time.

‘I could get used to seeing this every morning,’ Cinder thought to herself, a smile still on her face, the woman reaching out and petting the surprisingly soft hair that sat on the back of the head of Jaune Arc, the blond shifting under her gentle strokes of his hair, making Cinder smirk a bit as she watched the blond stir.

“Mmm, wha… what’s going on?” Jaune asked softly, the blond looking around before Cinder poked him on the shoulder, making him turn on his back, the blond relaxing after he saw Cinder’s amber orbs come into his sight.

“Good morning,” Jaune said, wiping his eyes, clearing his vision and brushing some of his hair back, the blond yawning softly before smiling at Cinder Fall, the woman he could now call his girlfriend.

“Good morning to you as well, Jaune~, sleep well?” Cinder asked with her usual flirtatious tone, making Jaune smile softly, “With my beautiful girlfriend with me, how can I not?” Jaune asked as he lifted his arm up, the blond wrapping it around Cinder’s upper body, resting his hand on her shoulder as he pulled her closer, the woman eagerly shifting closer to the blond.

“How about you? I didn’t keep you up too long, did I?” Jaune asked, making Cinder chuckle softly, the woman resting her head on Jaune’s chest, the woman smiling as she listened to Jaune’s heartbeat.

“I slept perfectly, fully satisfied and everything~, and I hope you were just as satisfied as I was, darling~,” Cinder said with a smile, making Jaune blush at the new way Cinder was referring to him.

“Oh? We’re on nicknames now, huh? You work fast,” Jaune said, putting a sly grin on his face, making Cinder chuckle, “You know me, darling~, I’m a woman of action, something I know that you’re more than familiar with~,” Cinder said as she picked up her head off of Jaune’s chest so that she could give Jaune a deep kiss, the blond’s eyes widening as he was slightly caught off guard by the kiss, but after a moment he relaxed, using one of his arms to hold the back of Cinder’s head, securing her lips against his, and after a few moments they pulled back, a smile on both of their faces.

“You’re a good kisser~, I’m starting to wish that you kissed me more when we’re having sex~,” Cinder said with a small smirk, making Jaune blush at an atomic level, making the woman chuckle before returning her head to his chest, resting herself on his arm.

“Might have also helped control your, well, volume,” Jaune said with a small laugh, earning him a solid pinch on the chest by Cinder making the blond yelp in pain.

“Well, well, look who grew a pair overnight~,” Cinder said as she reached down and grasped Jaune’s rock solid shaft, his morning wood pitching quite the tent in the sheets, Cinder’s hand only making a small addition to the tent as she slowly began to stroke his sizable meat.

“And with a pair already this big, how’s a girl supposed to get any luckier~?” Cinder asked with a smirk, Jaune laughing between soft groans and moans that came from Cinder’s skilled handjob.

“Ah, ah, not now, Cinder, we still have things to do today, we should probably get up, we can save this for later,” Jaune said as he reached beneath the sheets and pulled Cinder’s hand off of his cock, the woman pouting slightly, a new expression for the woman.

“No one likes a party pooper, honey,” Cinder said, making Jaune smile.

“Yeah, well, one of us has to be responsible,” Jaune said as he watched Cinder get up, the blond remembering that she was naked as her back and lower half were completely exposed, the woman getting up and out of bed, stretching and showing off her shapely ass, her back turned to Jaune before she made a quick turn, showing the blond her sizable bust and pussy.

After staring at Cinder for a moment, getting a much better look at the woman than he ever did before, something the woman noticed and loved, the blond spoke, “Is it alright if I use your shower? The communal showers are never nice, and usually pretty busy around this time,” Jaune said.

“Of course, but you’d be a fool to think that I’ll allow you to use my shower without me~, what kind of host would I be if I didn’t show you how the shower works~? Besides, you wouldn’t leave your beautiful girlfriend waiting, now would you?” Cinder asked with a grin, Jaune blushing slightly before nodding and getting up out of bed, showing off his foot of cock, a view that made Cinder lick her lips as she watched the meat swing with every step he took towards the woman, giving her ass a good hard slap.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jaune whispered huskily into Cinder’s ear before walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

However, as he walked into the bathroom, Cinder looked to her right, and what she saw made her raise an eyebrow.

It was Emerald’s bed.

It wasn’t its presence that confused Cinder, but its current state.

It looked as though it had been occupied last night.

And what was that in the middle of…

‘Oh my Gods,’ Cinder thought to herself as she walked over to the bed, looking down at the stain in the sheets, Cinder swiping at it with her finger and realizing exactly what this was.

This was the liquid that she and all women let out during times of great arousal.

But how was this possible?

Emerald wasn’t there last night.

She was…

No…

She was there.

She was watching the entire time.

“Her semblance… and that means…” Cinder said to herself in realization that not only had Emerald been present, but she had also seen, heard, and even smelled everything she and Jaune had done.

Emerald had watched as she and Jaune consummated their newly formed relationship into the night.

However, there was something that Cinder realized.

A saving grace of sorts.

By the sheer puddle of juices around the bed sheets, and how some of the droplets were spread about the mattress, Cinder could confidently say one thing about Emerald last night.

She had been masturbating to the sight of them.

She had been masturbating to the sight of them for what looked to be quite the extended period of time.

Long enough to allow her to think on her position in Jaune and her relationship if she desired to join it…

‘Does Emerald want to become a part of Jaune and my relationship? Or is she just looking for sex from my man? Well, if I were in her shoes, I would be itching to have a taste of Jaune~, especially after seeing such a display, like the one we performed for her~,’ Cinder thought to herself with a small smile, a devious grin.

‘Perhaps I should follow up on this…’ Cinder continued to ponder in her mind, however, she was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the shower start in her bathroom, the woman remembering that she had told Jaune that she would not wait for him to finish his shower before she goes for hers.

“Emerald’s lust can come later~, mine comes first~,” Cinder said with a seductive chuckle as she walked up to the bathroom door, pushing it open, revealing Jaune.

She would follow up on Emerald once she and Jaune were done cleaning themselves, after all, Cinder needed more of what she got last night, eight hours was far too long a wait for more of Jaune’s glorious cock.

“Oh, Jaune~, wait for me~,” Cinder purred as she walked into the shower behind Jaune, where the two of them would spend the next short while alone with only themselves and the warm water pouring onto their bodies.

XXXX

Approximately an hour had passed since Jaune and Cinder had entered the shower and had their fun as well as a good cleaning, Cinder walking out of there with a noticeable limp, and Jaune walking out still hard and raring for more.

“Alright, I’ve got class in about fifteen minutes, so I have to run, see you at lunch?” Jaune asked, looking at Cinder drying herself off.

“Not if I see you first and blindside you~,” Cinder said with a soft chuckle, one that Jaune returned before giving her a soft peck on the lips, the blond slipping on his shirt and pants, his erection slowly going down, but he waited at the door for a moment, letting his erection fully subside, something that Cinder noticed as she watched the tent in his pants slowly subside.

“I’ll see you in a few hours, Cinder,” Jaune said before he opened up the door and quickly left, the sounds of his footsteps growing softer until he was gone, Cinder sitting down on her bed, letting out a deep sigh as she was reminded why she loved the blond goofball from how he was so kind to her, even as her pussy ached from the powerful pounding he had just given her.

“That boy truly is one of a kind,” Cinder said, her thoughts dwelling on Jaune, however, as she looked across from her, she remembered what she was thinking about. 

Emerald and her rather large amount of lust, the evidence stained in the sheets on which she slept.

It was obvious that Emerald held lust for Jaune, and how she had made a mess of her bed getting herself off to the sight of the two of them fucking the night before, but the question wasn’t about Emerald’s lust, it was about what to do about it.

She could introduce Emerald to Jaune more officially, perhaps even allow Emerald to have a few minutes with Jaune, more than sufficient for her to relieve her lust and perhaps even give Jaune a chance to have an authorized affair, something no other man would live through with Cinder involved.

However, one thing pinged in Cinder’s mind…

Whenever she and Jaune had sex, Jaune was always still hard, the blond’s massive cock looking as though she had never even done anything and he was expecting more.

She had always noticed this, but never truly acknowledged that fact until now, and in all honesty, it made Cinder feel something she hadn’t felt in years.

Guilt.

Jaune had always ensured that she was satisfied during their intimate encounters, and yet she never did the same for him.

Jaune was in no way a typical specimen of a male, so it would stand to reason that satisfying him would take far more effort than it would any other male who would tap out after one or two orgasms, while from her experience with Jaune he could put out many more, but within a much longer interval of time.

‘Whenever I go to sleep, I always see that his cock is rock hard, the exact same way I see it when I wake up too…’ Cinder thought to herself, the woman crossing her legs as she sat on her bed, the woman stuck in deep thought about the satisfaction her partner felt, or rather the lack of satisfaction he felt.

‘Perhaps it would be beneficial to bring Emerald into this, not only for her to relieve her lust, but also for her to help me relieve Jaune of his,’ Cinder thought to herself, the woman getting up and off of her bed, walking over to her dresser and opening it, revealing several pairs of underwear that belonged to her.

‘I think it’s time that I spoke with Emerald regarding this,’ Cinder thought to herself as she walked over to Emerald’s bed, taking a quick picture of Emerald’s bed with her scroll, gaining some evidence in the event Emerald denies her claims.

With that done, Cinder quickly tossed the bed sheets over the stain, making the bed look somewhat made, although only doing this to hide the stain Emerald made from prying eyes.

With that finished, Cinder quickly secured her jiggling, and bouncing bust within a bra, and soon put on her crimson dress with golden highlights before stepping out of the dorm room.

She knew that before she spoke with Emerald, she would need to speak with Jaune, as this would all be for naught if he said no, and Cinder didn’t know what she would do if he said no.

However, she wasn’t about to worry about what would happen if Jaune declined, she only had to ensure that he agreed to this, as it was both for his own good and Emerald’s, even if her thoughts were more focused on her blond boyfriend’s wellbeing, rather than Emerald’s.

‘I’ll be sure to have Jaune agree~, after all, a good girlfriend must always ensure her boyfriend’s comfort and happiness~,’ Cinder thought to herself with a small smirk as she walked out of her dorm and heading to class, hoping that it would go by quickly so that she might meet Jaune for lunch and speak with him.

XXXX

The first set of classes for the day went more or less without a hitch, Cinder, however, had to deal with one of Professor Ooblecks rather energetic lectures about the history of Remnant, a subject that she was already far more aware of than likely he was, but nonetheless she endured the caffeine-powered lecture.

During this two hour period, Cinder’s thoughts often lingered on Jaune’s reaction to her confronting him about their situation with Emerald, however, she never allowed her mind to drift off towards the possibility of a negative response from her lover, as she knew that with her own persuasive methods he would inevitably allow her to help him as she saw fit.

Before she could think of specifically how she would persuade the blond Arc male with her seductive form, the bell signifying the end of class rang, meaning that her time to confront Jaune about Emerald was almost here.

After Cinder made a brief and hasty exit from Oobleck’s lecture, she made her way over to the cafeteria, the woman walking into the cafeteria, walking past tons of students that occupied the place, a good number of them catcalling her, but the woman ignored them all as she searched for Jaune, as she knew that only one man could catcall her and that was the man she was currently scouring the lunch room for.

As she scanned the leftmost portion of the lunchroom, she saw a familiar head of blond hair, a small smile gracing Cinder’s face as she walked with more purpose towards the familiar head of hair, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

The woman even decided to have some fun, so she added a bit of sway to her hips to tease the blond as she so loved to do while he wasn’t alone with her, where he would be paying her back for her lustful behaviour.

As she walked closer to Jaune, the blond’s head down as he ate his food, sitting at a bench with his team, he never noticed as Cinder walked up, not until she was about a meter away.

Jaune looked up from his plate to see the form of his girlfriend walking towards him with a sinful smile on her face, the expression on her face making the blond blush, especially with the closer she got, it was like a predator’s prey realizing that it was prey, no longer a free animal.

“Good afternoon, Jaune, I hope you’re having a good day today,” Cinder said with a smile as she walked up beside Jaune, placing a hand on his shoulder and pressing his head against her stomach, the woman cupping his cheek with her slender hand, making Jaune blush.

“Um, excuse me! Who in the hell are you?” Nora asked, standing up and looking at Cinder, the woman’s smile never leaving her face as she watched the Valkyrie act in such a childish manner.

“Uh, Nora, guys, this is Cinder, my girlfriend, the one I told you about this morning,” Jaune said, making Nora’s eyes go wide, Ren’s eyebrows raise and Pyrrha stand up and greet the woman.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cinder, I am-” Pyrrha began, extending her hand to the woman, hoping to introduce herself properly to the woman, however, she was cut off by Cinder.

“Ah, yes, Pyrrha Nikos, it’s nice to meet you as well, thank you for taking such good care of Jaune until now, he’s quite the man now,” Cinder said, shaking Pyrrha’s hand lightly before letting go, the woman feeling Pyrrha’s grip intensify around her hand as she said this, knowing that she hit a vein.

“Cinder,” Jaune said from beneath the woman, looking up at the Fall woman, not caring for the jab she took at Pyrrha.

“I’m sorry, darling, I suppose old habits die hard,” Cinder said in a fake apology, something that Jaune saw and wrapped his arm around Cinder’s waist, quickly finding the side of her panties that held them in place on her side and gave them a gentle tug.

“Play nice, Cinder, I owe them my life several times over,” Jaune said as he pulled a bit harder, making Cinder’s legs shudder slightly, her pussy beginning to moisten as she couldn’t wait until he relieved her of her panties later that evening.

“Now then, what did you need? I thought we were going to meet after I finished eating, I sent you a message earlier during class,” Jaune said, looking up at Cinder in a confused manner, the woman wanting to kick herself as she realized that she had been so focused on her earlier internal thoughts, she had forgotten to check her scroll at any point.

“Well, maybe I was so excited to see you, I decided to ignore you,” Cinder said with a small smile, making Jaune blush, “Besides, I need to speak with you about something, would you come with me, Jaune?” Cinder asked, the other people at the table sending soft glares her way, however, Jaune’s inevitable compliance left them unable to do anything.

“Yeah, sure,” Jaune said as he stood up and pulled back from the table he and his friends were sitting at, “I’ll see you guys in class later,” Jaune said, waving to his friends as he walked away with Cinder, the woman smiling as she hooked her arm around Jaune’s, the woman pressing her impressive bust against Jaune’s arm, the blond blushing atomically from feeling her soft mounds against his arm.

“C-Cinder!” Jaune exclaimed, the blond blushing fiercely as she continued to press her bust against his arm as they walked out of the cafeteria.

“Don’t mind me, honey~, just making a statement~,” Cinder said as she and Jaune finally walked out of the cafeteria, leaving some students slack-jawed, and jealous of the blond swordsman’s luck with women, or rather luck with having Cinder as a girlfriend.

As the two finally made their way into another empty classroom, Cinder finally released Jaune, the blond taking a deep breath, his blush somewhat dying down.

“Do you really need to do that in public?” Jaune asked, looking down at the woman whose face had gone from flirtatious to a more serious expression, one that Jaune had not seen on her face before now.

“Jaune, I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to answer me completely honestly, no matter of what you think the answer might do to me, got it?” Cinder asked, the question making Jaune raise an eyebrow to the woman, but nonetheless, he nodded, indicating that Cinder could ask the question.

“Am I getting you off enough when we have sex? Because I’ve always noticed that after I’m done, you’re still hard and looking as though you’re ready for much more. The only time I’ve seen your cock soft is before we’ve had sex,” Cinder said simply, her eyes never leaving Jaune’s, the blond’s whole facial expression shifting to this question as he let out a soft sigh.

“No,” Jaune said, the blond hesitatingly admitting his dissatisfaction, “I’m not satisfied after we have sex, you always tap out while I still have stamina to burn and I can go on for much longer,” Jaune said, Cinder stepped forward to say something, however, Jaune wasn’t finished.

“I don’t blame you for a second, Cinder, everyone has their limits, and I respect those limits, and I never want to keep going after you’re done as I don’t want to hurt you just to get myself off, that would make me feel like a real jerk,” Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head, guilt gripping him as he finished his explanation, the blond hoping that he hasn’t compromised anything in this confession.

Cinder’s hands balled into fists, the woman’s hands shaking slightly in agitation at hearing that she was unable to fully get Jaune off when they had sex.

A small part of Cinder was angry due to her pride being so brutally wounded, she had never even heard of a man being left unsatisfied with her body, after all, she was, in her humble opinion, one of the most beautiful women on Remnant.

It stung her deeply to hear her boyfriend and lover Jaune was left still hard and still hungry for more after they had sex, much less because he didn’t want to hurt her.

While the sentiment was sweet, she hadn’t trained with Salem for years upon years to be made weak in the presence of Jaune’s foot of wrist-thick cock and be pitied by the man wielding that cock.

She wanted to say something, to deny that she was doing it for his sake, or some other bold lie that would inevitably end with Jaune pushing her beyond her boundaries and overstimulating the woman, which she had heard can be quite painful, so she bit her tongue.

However, this only suited her purpose as she now knew that Jaune could outlast her by a considerable margin, and thusly, he could use someone like Emerald to fall back onto in the event she is unable to continue so that with her help the two could sate his considerable libido.

“Well then, Jaune,” Cinder said as she walked up closer to Jaune, taking one of his hands and looking up into his eyes, “How would you feel about adding a third party to our fun?” Cinder asked, making Jaune’s eyes go wide in shock, the blond unable to believe what he was hearing.

“I-I’m sorry, Cinder… what?!” Jaune asked, the blond taking a step back as he had to do a quick reality check to make sure he wasn’t hearing things, and that he did indeed still possess all of his marbles.

“I asked you, my blond, pent-up stud, if you would like to add another woman, a concubine even, to our sex in order to ensure those big, musky balls of yours are drained before you go to bed~, what do you say~?” Cinder asked as she took another step forward, taking one of her hands and cupping Jaune’s crotch, her hand gently squeezing Jaune’s cock and balls, the woman licking her lips.

“I-I don’t know, Cinder, I don’t know how I feel about having sex with someone other than you, I-I mean you were my first and I don’t want to ever make you think that I’m cheating on you with this woman, a-and I don’t want to hurt you a-” Jaune said, before Cinder chuckled softly and placed a finger on Jaune’s lips, silencing the blond.

“Oh, Jaune, I’m not a woman to dread a situation she created by her own hands, if we do this, it’s because I love you, and because I have the utmost faith in your loyalty to me as a lover and as a significant other. Besides, imagine how much fun it will be to have another pussy you can pump your little soldiers into~, hearing another woman moaning your name while you claim her and ruin her for any other man~, now doesn’t that sound simply exhilarating to you~?” Cinder asked as she pressed her tits up against Jaune’s chest, the blond blushing as he felt his cock grow harder by the minute, something noticed as she felt the bulge in his pants poke her stomach.

“Good to see someone agrees with me~,” Cinder said as she put a teasing hand on Jaune’s fully erect member, the woman chuckling before she felt Jaune tilt her head up, the blond kissing her deeply, making Cinder wrap her arms around the back of his neck, letting him dominate the kiss.

The kiss lasted a few moments before Jaune let her go, the woman panting for breath as she stood beneath Jaune’s powerful stare.

“Alright, Cinder, I’ll try it. I trust you, Cinder, but should you say the word, this third party will be cut off immediately and it will just be you and me again,” Jaune said, making Cinder smile and give the blond a small peck on the cheek.

“Thank you, Jaune, you won’t regret this, I know you’ll love how this will add onto our dynamic~, and so will the lucky girl~,” Cinder said with a smile, Jaune raising his eyebrow again as he looked down at Cinder.

“That being said, who is this mystery girl? Who are we bringing into this?” Jaune asked, making Cinder smirk as she walked Jaune over to a nearby desk, the woman sitting Jaune down.

“You’ll need a seat for this, honey~, I’ve got a story to tell you,” Cinder said with a smirk.

XXXX

The lunch hour had finally come to a close, and Emerald was on her way to her next class, albeit reluctantly, she hated going to all of these dumb classes, especially as she had learned all of their cirriculum and then some during her life with Cinder out on the streets fighting for her life.

Only making these classes all the more boring for her.

However, she was soon relieved from her boredom when she felt her scroll buzz in her back pocket, making her reach behind her and picking it out of her back pocket opening her scroll and seeing it was a message from Cinder.

Emerald raised her eyebrow as she looked at the message Cinder had sent her, ‘Report back to the dorm room immediately, I have a tertiary task for you while at Beacon, I will brief you when you arrive’ Cinder’s message read, leaving Emerald confused as to what this tertiary mission was.

Emerald soon tucked her scroll back into her pocket and began on her way back to the dorm room that she was calling home until the Fall of Beacon came about, wondering what this mission would comprise of.

However, at this point, Emerald was just desperate to rid herself of this useless class she would have been heading to at the moment.

‘Thank the Brothers that Cinder has something else for me to do, I wonder what it is,’ Emerald thought to herself as she made her way over to the dormitory wing quickly, hoping to get her task so she can ditch Beacon and hit Vale for the day, she needed to get out of this adolescent-stuffed hell hole they call an academy.

A few minutes later, Emerald finally arrived at her and Cinder’s dorm room, the woman knocking on the door, hoping to announce her entrance to Cinder before she entered.

“Cinder? I’m here, may I come in?” Emerald asked respectfully, the woman awaiting a response from the woman.

Emerald waited.

And waited.

And waited for what came up to almost a minute.

“Cinder?” Emerald asked as she knocked on the door again, but once again was met with no response, making the woman slightly concerned.

No longer wanting to wait, and assuming that Cinder wasn’t in the room, Emerald got her key and used it to unlock the door, and open it.

Completely unaware of what she was about to see.

“Cinder? Is everything al-what the fuck?!” Emerald exclaimed as she opened the door, and the first thing she laid eyes on was a very naked Cinder on her knees between Jaune’s legs, the blond sitting on the edge of Cinder’s bed, and from that angle Emerald could see Jaune’s foot of wrist-thick cock between Cinder’s wet lips as she sucked him off, the woman also using her tits to jerk off Jaune’s fat rod at the same time.

Emerald’s legs began to shake as she watched Cinder bob her head up and down along the fattest, longest cock she had ever seen, the dark-skinned woman watching Cinder’s throat bulge obscenely as she took Jaune’s man meat down her throat effortlessly, and from how Jaune groaned softly, it appeared as though Cinder was doing quite a good job as well.

Cinder’s eyes peeked to her right and saw Emerald standing at the door, so Cinder buried her face down into Jaune’s crotch and her bosom, the woman taking him balls deep down her throat, even rubbing her face against his crotch before she slowly pulled Jaune’s cock out of her mouth, the woman letting it out with an audible pop.

“Ah, Emerald~, you’re just in time to service Master~, lock the door behind you and get over here~,” Cinder said in a sultry tone, the woman pulling back from Jaune’s cock, however, she continued to jerk off Jaune’s humungous rod with both of her hands, the woman licking some of the spit off of her lips as she stared up at Emerald.

“Wha… Wha…” Emerald began, the woman so shocked and out of it that she couldn’t even form a simple sentence.

‘What is that cock?! It looks so much bigger than it did last night!!’ Emerald screeched in her head, the woman swore that she was seeing stars as she looked at the massive meat that Cinder was jerking off right before her.

She wondered if she was hallucinating, or if she was using her semblance on herself, if that was even possible.

“We know you saw Cinder and I fucking last night, you little voyeur, you left quite the mess in your bed for Cinder to find this morning,” Jaune said as he patted Cinder’s head, the woman nuzzling and kissing Jaune’s cock while he watched Emerald’s eyes go wide in realization that she hadn’t changed her bed sheets or even made her bed after last night, making her want to slap herself in the face.

“After seeing just how much you enjoyed watching Master have his way with me~, we thought we would give you a chance to have some fun yourself, Emerald~. What do you say~? Want to have some of the cock that you seemed so interested in last night~?” Cinder asked with a smirk as she licked Jaune’s cock like a lollipop, the woman smirking all the while.

Emerald froze up.

She didn’t know what to do.

She looked at Cinder.

She saw just how utterly blissful and happy she looked while she jerked off Jaune’s meat and kissed his cock like an absent lover that had just returned for a passionate night of lovemaking.

She saw what swore looked like actual hearts in her eyes, as she made love to his cock and balls, making Emerald wetter by the minute for Jaune’s cock.

Emerald oh so badly wanted to touch herself right now.

Watching her superior suck off such a fat knob while on her knees, a position she has never seen Cinder in before, making it even more interesting for her.

“You’ve got two choices right now, strip and kneel before me and join Cinder, or you can turn around and walk out of here and this whole thing will have never happened,” Jaune said in a deep voice, one that made Emerald tremble.

“Your choice,” the blond finished in a matter-of-fact-like manner, leaving Emerald’s eyes darting between him, his cock, and Cinder, the woman looking as though she was having her mid-life crisis at that moment.

Emerald kept this up for a few more moments until her eyes landed on Cinder once again, something that made the woman smirk as she leaned into Jaune’s cock head, and with all the intimacy she could muster, she made out with Jaune’s cock head, even licking the slit that oozed Jaune’s thick precum.

It was at that moment that Emerald made her decision.

As if possessed, her body shifted and moved forward, a bright blush on Emerald’s face as she took step after step towards Jaune, her eyes fixed on the cock that Cinder was kissing and sucking on with every passing moment and step she took towards him.

Emerald soon reached behind her and undid her top, letting the bra that held her breasts fall down, the support that wrapped beneath her bust and around her neck loosened as well, both pieces of clothing hitting the ground with a soft thump, revealing her chocolatey mounds to Jaune, making him smirk.

“Going without a bra on underneath, huh? You must have been really horny this morning,” Jaune said with a smirk as he watched Emerald then reach down for her bottom, the woman reaching for her belt, undoing it slowly, and with that, her weapons hit the ground behind her, and her short-shorts hung slightly open for Jaune to see her cute emerald panties, making him smirk again, although it turned into a soft groan as he felt Cinder lick and kiss his heavy, musky balls.

Just as Emerald made it to Jaune, her shorts hit the ground along with her panties, revealing Emerald in all of her naked glory to the blond, the blond greatly enjoying what he saw, his eyes scanning her entire form up and down, Cinder smirking as she eyed Emerald’s smaller, yet still sexy form, the woman getting a good look at her round, shapely ass, making Cinder smile as she gave Jaune’s cock tip another peck with her lips.

“Oh, Master~, look at this ass of hers~, I wonder what it’ll look like when you’re fucking it with your massive cock~!” Cinder said as she gave Emerald’s fat ass a good slap, making the woman stumble forward and yelp in shock, feeling Cinder’s hand swat her behind making her fall to her knees.

And just as she was recovering, she looked up and saw it.

Jaune’s massive cock up close and personal.

Emerald had to hold herself from cumming just from the sight of the member, the sheer musk it gave off was intoxicating to the dark-skinned woman, the need to touch herself made her hands begin to move towards her pussy, Cinder seeing this the entire time.

“Come, Emerald, if you’re going to make yourself feel good, you should at least be kind enough to make Master feel good at the same time, come here~,” Cinder said as she pressed Emerald’s head against the bottom of Jaune’s cock, the woman rubbing Emerald’s face against Jaune’s spit and pre-cum covered cock, making Emerald pant like an animal, the girl’s eyes rolling up as she began to finger herself with more reckless abandon, Cinder quite literally able to hear the sounds of her playing with her dripping snatch, Emerald’s juices staining the carpet beneath her.

“You hear that Master~, she loves your cock so much she’s just aching to have you inside of her,” Cinder said with a small giggle, Jaune reaching down and grabbing the back of Cinder’s head and smothering her face against his cock as well, the blond not caring for how high-and-mighty Cinder was acting at the moment.

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, slut, not get back to work and keep licking my cock, and teach this bitch how to deepthroat, I want to feel those virgin lips around me,” Jaune said as he looked down at Emerald who was sloppily licking Jaune’s hardened shaft.

“Yes, Master~!” Cinder said as she got back to work licking and sucking on Jaune’s cock and balls, Cinder loving every moment she spent on her knees in front of Jaune’s beastly member, the smell making her pussy drip with her liquid lust and make a mess that rivals the one that Emerald was making right now between her own legs.

“Now then, on to you,” Jaune said as he grabbed the back of Emerald’s head, the man grasping her hair firmly as he pulled her up and away from his cock, making Emerald’s dazed eyes look around, the woman confused and out of it.

“W-Whaaa~?” Emerald said in a dazed tone, the woman only being brought back to her senses when she felt something hard and hot press against her lips.

Emerald’s eyes shot open and saw that it was Jaune’s cock head that was pressing against her lips, the blond pushing her head down attempting to make her take the cock in her mouth, something that made Emerald panic.

She had never taken a cock in her before, much less one this big.

It was impossible.

To think that Cinder could take this on her own was sheer madness, and yet as she felt Jaune press his cock against her lips, she felt the odd need to open her mouth and let his massive cock open her up.

‘It’s too big! It’s way too big! It’ll never fit!’ Emerald cried out in her head as she felt Jaune’s tip push her lips apart and push her mouth open, the blond slowly pushing Emerald down, but with enough strength that she was held in place, making escape from this beastly member impossible.

As Jaune continued to push Emerald down, the blond let out a deep groan, “Fuck your mouth is hot, whore! Take my cock! I know you can take more than this!” Jaune said as he pushed the tip of his cock into her mouth, making Emerald’s eyes go wide as she felt the massive cock head rub against her tongue.

“That’s better!” Jaune groaned as he continued to push Emerald down, the girl being push down to the six-inch mark on Jaune’s cock, the blond feeling his cock bumping against the back of Emerald’s throat, making the woman’s arms flail and slap Jaune’s thighs, begging for release, especially after Jaune pushed 8-inches of cock down her throat, her airway being absolutely stretched and stuffed with Jaune’s manmeat.

‘ITS SO BIG~! FUCK IT’S SO FUCKING BIG IN MY THROAT~! I CAN’T BREATHE, B-BUT… B-BUT~!!’ Emerald screamed in her head, the woman’s body began to fall slightly limp.

‘It’s feels so good~!’ Emerald moaned in her mind, her tongue beginning to lick and rub Jaune’s cock from the inside of her mouth, the woman’s face turning bright red as she continued to take more and more of Jaune’s cock, the blond moaning softly as he felt this combined with the feeling of Cinder sucking and licking his balls sent pleasurable shivers throughout his body.

“That’s it, you dumb sluts! Worship your Master’s cock and balls! Show me your devotion through getting me off!” Jaune groaned out as he finally made Emerald take him balls deep into her throat, the woman’s eyes crossing and rolling up as she coughed and gagged on Jaune’s cock, the woman’s face contorted into a painful, yet pleasurable expression, making Cinder smirk before releasing Jaune’s balls from her mouth, the orbs filled with semen now shined with her saliva.

“Master’s cock is so amazing, isn’t it Emerald~, once you have his cock nothing else can compare~! I would hold onto something if I were you, because I think Master is about to cum~!” Cinder said as she went back to licking Jaune’s balls as she was correct in her assumption, the feeling of Emerald, hot, wet, and tight virgin throat combined with the feeling of Cinder worshipping his massive balls, the blond was closer than ever to his release, leaving him one last option.

“Cinder, over here, now!” Jaune yelled as he felt the woman’s tongue leave his balls once again, just in time for Jaune to thrust his hips up into Emerald’s mouth, the woman’s eyes rolling up and her pussy squirting her juices as she felt Jaune’s cock push even further down her throat than before.

Just as Emerald thought that Jaune would pump her throat full of his cum, the blond yanked her off of his cock, making Emerald stumble and fall back down onto the ground and land on her back, the woman panting, coughing, and heaving for breath now that she was free from Jaune’s powerful grasp, and from the angle she was on, she had the perfect view to see Jaune grab Cinder’s head just as he did hers and shove his cock balls deep down her throat in one thrust, and when he did that, he let out a deep groan.

“Take it, slut! Guzzle my cum!” Jaune groaned out as he pumped Cinder throat and stomach full of his cum, the blond’s balls pulsing and throbbing as he shot thick rope after rope of semen into Cinder, her eyes rolling up and crossing as she instinctually began swallowing frantically doing her best not to spill any of the cum that Jaune provided for her.

Emerald’s eyes widened as she watched Jaune’s balls throb and pulse, sending cum up and through his cock right into Cinder, her body twitching and spasming slightly with every rope of cum that she took into her, it amazed the dazed woman that Cinder was able to take such a plentiful load with little to no problems.

“That’s a good whore! Keep some in those cheeks of yours, I want to see you share my spunk with my new fleshlight down there,” Jaune said with a smirk as he watched Cinder’s cheeks begin to swell with his cum, the woman’s mouth absolutely filled with his cum, just as she loved.

With a swift motion, Cinder pulled her mouth off of Jaune’s cock, her mouth full of his cum, and even after all of that, Jaune was still cumming, splattering her face with his cum, making Cinder let out a muffled moan.

Once Jaune was done painting Cinder’s face with his cream, the woman walked over to a downed Emerald and pinned her to the ground, Cinder’s hands locking Emerald’s arms to the carpet beneath the both of them, Emerald’s eyes going wide, remembering what Jaune ordered Cinder to do.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Cinder moved in and locked lips with her protege, and when she did that, the dam holding all of Jaune’s thick semen broke and rushed into Emerald’s mouth.

Emerald let out a small groan as she felt Jaune’s semen touch her tongue, and soon she realized how much cum Cinder was storing in her mouth, and even more so how thick it was, so Emerald was soon forced to begin swallowing the semen she let flow into her mouth frantically.

Emerald eyes rolled up as she began to drink the cum Cinder pushed into her mouth, Emerald’s senses completely and utterly overloaded from the pleasurable feeling of Cinder’s dominant displays, and the taste of Jaune’s semen made Emerald want to cum.

‘It’s so good~!’ Emerald moaned out in her mind as she shifted slightly beneath Cinder who still had her pinned beneath her, the entire time Jaune watched, enjoying watching the cum-swapping lesbian scene before him.

After a few more moments, Cinder pulled back from Emerald and licked her lips, the busty black-haired woman enjoyed looking down at the ruined expression on Emerald’s face, seeing her this way made her look like the total slut Cinder knew she could be.

“S-Sho ghoood~,” Emerald moaned out as she licked her lips a bit, gathering the remaining cum that Cinder had been so kind to share with her.

“Master~, I think she’s hooked on your cum now~, did you want to give her other mouth a taste~?” Cinder asked in a sultry tone as she wiped some of the cum Jaune had splattered onto her face during his orgasm off, the woman licking it off of her hands, Cinder even sucking on the fingers in a seductive manner as she turned back to Jaune, letting him see just how she worshipped his spunk.

“Stay on your back, slut, I’m going to get rid of that pesky virginity of yours,” Jaune said as he stood up and loomed over Emerald, his cock casting one hell of a shadow over the woman, making her almost salivate, her pussy gushing her juices as she watched Jaune walk over towards her lower half, his cock casting a shadow on her belly, showing off just how deep he would be going, something that made Emerald giggle and groan softly from imagining what it would feel like.

“And just in case you’re a screamer,” Jaune said as he looked down at Cinder, the woman still cleaning her fingers of his thick semen, “Sit on her face, bitch, muffle her with your cunt while I fuck her into the ground,” Jaune ordered, Cinder quickly nodding and crawling on her hands and knees over to Emerald, the woman’s dripping pussy letting small droplets of her love juice drip onto Emerald’s face.

“Eat me out well, Emerald and Master will give you a nice, fat reward~,” Cinder said as she watched Jaune grab her legs and push them up, Emerald practically folding in half as Jaune put her in the position people referred to as the mating press, something that Emerald had seen in porn before, but never thought she would be put in.

As soon as Emerald’s legs were where they were supposed to be, Cinder took a seat on her face, locking Emerald’s legs in place for Jaune, and letting Emerald begin eating her out.

“A-Ahh~,” Cinder moaned out as she felt Emerald’s tongue begin to eat her out, the woman’s mouth quickly latching onto Cinder’s womanhood, allowing all of her salty juices begin to flow into her mouth, juices that Emerald eagerly swallowed as she licked the insides of Cinder’s pussy, making her place her hands on Emerald’s upper chest for support.

“S-She’s a-FUCK~! S-She’s an eager one, M-Master~!” Cinder moaned out, Jaune nodding with a small smirk.

“Well, if that’s right, then I think I’ll reward her for her eagerness,” Jaune said as he positioned himself above Emerald, his cock slowly pushing itself into Emerald’s pussy, something Cinder knew Emerald enjoyed as she felt her moan and groan into her pussy, as if she had just activated her vibration function, something Jaune noticed as he looked down and saw Emerald’s hands digging into Cinder’s creamy thighs, even feeling her lower half shake as Jaune pushed deeper and deeper into Emerald’s pussy.

“Stay still, whore, you’re taking my cock balls deep!” Jaune said as he reached back and gave Emerald’s ass a good smack, making the woman shudder something that Cinder enjoyed as she let out a small moan.

“That’s better,” Jaune said as he felt his cock pass the eight-inch mark, the blond continuing deeper until he felt his cock bump into something at the 9-inch mark.

He had bumped into Emerald’s cervix, the entrance to her womb, a feeling that made the woman let out a deep moan and before Jaune even moved, Emerald’s pussy squirted all over Jaune’s crotch, some of the liquid bouncing off of his crotch and splattering all over Cinder’s front, making the woman chuckle as she felt Emerald’s tongue intensify in its motions inside of her, the woman biting her bottom lip as she held back her own orgasm.

“Do that again, Master~! I think she likes her cervix getting bumped by that big, fat cock of yours~!” Cinder moaned out as she felt Emerald’s body continue to twitch and shiver beneath her as Emerald continued to eat Cinder out.

“Oh, make no mistake, I’ll be bumping that cervix until it opens up and lets! Me! In!” Jaune groaned out as he thrust his cock against Emerald’s cervix over and over again, the blond’s massive cock head making Emerald squeal and scream beneath Cinder as she felt her cervix be punished for denying Jaune the ability to go balls deep inside of her, something he refused to be denied.

“Let!” Jaune said thrusting again.

“Me!” He continued, thrusting even harder.

“IN!!” Jaune roared as with that final thrust, the blond went balls deep inside of Emerald and his cock bust its way into her womb, his cock slamming into the back of her womb, making Emerald screech beneath Jaune and Cinder, Cinder’s eyes rolling up as she couldn’t hold back anymore, and from that screech, she finally came, the woman dousing Emerald in her womanly juices while Jaune made himself comfortable inside of Emerald’s deepest parts.

“That’s it! That’s the good shit! My Gods you’re tight,” Jaune groaned out as he felt Emerald’s impossibly tight vice of a pussy gripped his cock, the blond resting there as his cock pulsed and throbbed inside of Emerald, something the woman found hard to take as her chest rose and fell at high intervals, Jaune’s eyes drifting down to her smaller, yet decent bust as she breathed as she felt herself be quite literally stuffed with cock.

“Let’s see what I can do to make this pussy mine and mine alone,” Jaune said as he slowly began to pull out of Emerald, the woman still recovering from that first thrust, but was shocked to feel Jaune move so soon.

“Yes, Master~! Make her pussy yours~! I want to see how she reacts to being pounded by a hung stud like you~!” Cinder said with a seductive, flirtatious smile, the woman eyeing Jaune’s cock as it slowly left Emerald’s pussy, the member shined with her liquids, the member exiting her now looser hole until only the tip of Jaune’s cock remained inside of her.

Only for Jaune to powerfully thrust his hips forward and shove his cock all the way back into Emerald’s pussy, the woman screaming into Cinder’s pussy as she felt Jaune’s massive schlong impale her once again, her eyes crossing and rolling up as she felt Jaune’s member begin to thunder in and out of her pussy.

“Ohhh~! Go harder, Master~! I think we found another masochist for you to ruin~!” Cinder moaned out as she felt Emerald scream and moan into her pussy, her lower lips muffling the woman’s cries as she gripped Cinder’s thighs and pulled her down onto her face, Cinder letting Emerald eat her pussy out, and even flick and lick her clit on occasion, something Cinder rewarded with a deep moan while Jaune was busy rutting his hips into her so that his cock could ram into the back of her womb and make her belly bulge from his massive cock.

Jaune said nothing as he continued to bash his cock into Emerald’s womb, the woman letting out muffled moans as she felt Jaune’s cock pull her pussy apart, the thick and throbbing member driving her to new euphoric highs that she had never thought possible until now.

“Fuck! This pussy is fucking tight! I know virgins can be tight, but goddamn I never thought you would be this tight! Have you ever even heard of a dildo before?!” Jaune groaned out as he felt his cock begin to pulse and throb showing his release arising from his balls that pulsed with life.

“She’s a total prude, Master~! She barely even watched porn before, she’s an all-work, no-fuck bitch~! But I believe that will change after she’s gotten a fat load of your cum inside of this cunt of hers~!” Cinder moaned out as she rubbed the bulge in her belly made by Jaune’s cock, Emerald moaning as she felt Cinder’s hand slowly jerk off Jaune’s cock inside of her by resting her hand on Emerald’s dark-skinned belly.

“You feel that, Emerald~? That’s Master about to show you why it’s so much fun being his bottom bitch~! Be a good little bottom and take his cum, now~!” Cinder moaned out, and just as she felt Jaune push his cock balls deep into Emerald’s pussy one last time, seeing the bulge make her belly expand one last time, Jaune’s cock burst with life, his semen erupting from his cock’s head, making Emerald’s tummy bulge with each and every powerful blast of semen, Cinder able to see every spurt of cum.

“Is that what my belly looks like when you cum, Master~? That’s so fucking hot~!” Cinder moaned out and from that sight, she came, squirting all over Emerald’s face once again, something the dark-skinned woman beneath her took as the final move before setting off her own orgasm, the woman squirting all over Jaune’s crotch once again.

“SHO MUCH CUMMMMM~!!!” Emerald screamed out from beneath Cinder, her pussy being absolutely stuffed with Jaune’s semen to the extent that her belly slowly began to bulge and swell with his semen. 

After another minute or two of ejaculation, Jaune pulled his cock out of Emerald’s pussy, his member still unloading and he finished by blasting some of his cream all over Emerald’s stomach and tits, and some even shot and landed on Cinder’s body, the dark-skinned woman panting and heaving beneath Cinder who giggled, the woman scooping up some of the cum that Jaune had blasted all over her and putting it into her mouth.

“Mmm~, tastes the best fresh from Master’s balls~,” Cinder said with a soft giggle as she saw Jaune stand up and loom over the two women, his cock still as hard as it was before.

“Get up, I want to see the look on her face,” Jaune said simply, the blond ordering Cinder, something that made her quiver, so she did exactly as she was told and got up and off of Emerald’s face, and the expression on Emerald’s face made Jaune smirk and Cinder’s fingers dip into her pussy and begin to play with herself.

Emerald’s face, to put it simply, was a sheer mess.

Her mouth hung open, her tongue flopped out of it, laying on her cheek.

Her eyes were crossed and rolled up into her skull.

Her makeup was ruined, her eye shadow running down her cheeks with the aid of her tears.

Her hair was a jumbled mess.

And overall, her face was thoroughly doused in Cinder’s love juice.

She was a complete and total wreck.

And this sight only made Jaune’s cock throb angrily, as if it was demanding another hole to fuck now.

“On your back, Cinder! I’m going to make you have the same expression as that bitch!” Jaune said as he pushed Cinder down onto the bed on her back, not before giving her ass a good hard slap, making the woman grunt before she fell onto the bed, her legs spread wide open so that Jaune can go and claim her once again.

“Yes, Master~! Come and fuck this pussy~! Watching you fuck Emerald was so hot~! I even saw your cum~! Leave me in the same state~! Break me like the bitch I-GAHHH~!!!” Cinder screamed out as she felt Jaune pin her down, and without a word shoved his cock into her while she was locked in the exact same mating press as Emerald had been, the blond wasting no time before beginning his powerful rut that made what he did to Emerald look like a soft, gentle fucking.

Cinder’s loud screams of pleasure indicated this.

As Emerald laid down on the ground by the bed where Jaune was pounding into Cinder, she had a chance to recover her mind and think about where she wanted to be in this relationship.

Emerald had never experienced anything quite like this in the past.

She had always been infatuated with Cinder, hoping that one day she would return her feelings.

But now, things had drastically changed.

Cinder was no longer alone, she now belonged to Jaune.

Hung, blond, strong, stud Jaune.

She knew her heart belonged to Cinder.

She was the woman she had been working so hard to please.

But after experiencing that.

That sheer euphoria of being with, or rather being used by Cinder and her dominant male like a toy.

She would be lying through her teeth if she said that she didn’t enjoy, or that she didn’t want to do it again.

And in that moment, she realized that she had room in her heart for another.

Her mind told her that it was wrong.

That she loved Cinder and Cinder alone.

Yes, that was true, however, things had changed.

She wanted to be with Jaune and Cinder, not just the woman who taught her how to live a more powerful life.

She didn’t care anymore if she was an equal, or beneath Cinder in the pecking order of being with Jaune.

She just knew that she needed to feel his cock ruining her pussy again, as well as feeling Cinder’s warm, wet lower lips against her own lips again.

“OHHH~!! MASTER~!!! I’M CUMMING~!!! FILL YOUR BUSTY, DUMB, BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND UP WITH YOUR CUM~!!! OH FUCK, IMPREGNATE MEEEEE~!!!” Cinder wailed out amongst the wet slapping sounds that originated from the bed beneath Jaune and Cinder, Emerald being yanked from her inner thoughts and being brought back just in time to hear the sounds of Jaune unloading his balls into Cinder.

“SHOOO MUCH CUMMMMMM~!!!” Cinder cried out as she felt Jaune’s semen pour into her pussy and fill her womb to the brim, Jaune soon pulled his cock out of her pussy and continued to ejaculate all over Cinder’s body, the woman panting and catching her breath as she felt Jaune unload the remainder of his cum onto her body.

As Jaune surveyed Cinder’s well-fucked body, the woman still panting and mewling, coming down from her orgasmic high, Jaune heard Emerald groan as she sat up off of the ground, the emerald-haired woman looking up at Jaune, a small smirk appearing on Jaune’s face as he looked between her legs and saw combined with his seminal fluids was her own love juice dripping on the carpet below, Jaune knowing exactly how turned on Emerald was.

“Get up here and lay on this sluts stomach, I want you to eat out her pussy, clean it up for me,” Jaune ordered, the blond snapping his fingers, making Emerald start quickly, the woman crawling on all fours onto the bed, and while Cinder was panting with her mouth open, Emerald sat down on her, pressing her dripping, leaking pussy against Cinder’s open maw, cum and love juice immediately begging to pour into Cinder’s mouth, a concoction the woman openly accepted into her mouth as she began to lick and kiss Emerald’s gushing folds.

Emerald moaned and groaned as her head dipped forward and she was face-to-face with Cinder’s freshly fucked cunt, the woman’s eyes going wide as she could still smell Jaune’s cock in her pussy, his jizz leaking out of her folds and letting out a heavy, musky smell, making Emerald shiver like a Faunus in heat.

As she dove into Cinder’s pussy, Jaune moved behind Emerald, the blond giving her dark-skinned backside a good hard slap, making Emerald jolt forward and groan into Cinder’s pussy, a sound that Jaune enjoyed as he did it again, however, this time he grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her ass cheeks apart, revealing her asshole to the blond, Emerald’s eyes widening as she felt Jaune’s thumb poke and prod at her asshole.

“You’ve got quite the ass here, slut, perfect for fucking,” Jaune said as he gave her ass cheeks another harsh slap, “I’m going to make it mine,” Jaune said, confirming Emerald’s suspicions and fears, the woman’s head rising out of Cinder’s pussy in alarm.

“W-Wait! T-That’s my a-aaaa~,” Emerald moaned out, about to speak up about Jaune’s intentions to fuck her ass, but before she could, Cinder latched her mouth onto her pussy and licked her pussy with such intensity and lust that it brough her back down, making the woman moan deeply.

“Oh, Emerald~, Master taking your ass will be the best thing you’ve ever felt~! Just sit back and enjoy it~! And while he’s fucking your tight, virgin asshole, eat out my pussy~! I need it clean for when Master takes it again~!” Cinder said with a small smirk as she brought one of her hands up and began to skillfully play with Emerald’s clit, the red-eyed illusionist moaning deeply as she fell back down between Cinder’s legs and began eating her out again, making Cinder smile.

“She’s all yours, Master~!” Cinder said before she went back to eating out Emerald’s folds, the woman’s amber orbs locked on Jaune’s cock that was still dripping with her own fluids and Jaune’s own cum, making Cinder smirk as she continued to eat out Emerald.

Jaune gripped Emerald’s hips as he pushed his cock into her tight asshole, the dark-skinned illusionist whimpering into Cinder’s pussy as she felt her asshole be pulled apart by Jaune’s foot of man meat, the sheer girth of it overwhelming her, making her grip Cinder’s ass while she continued to muffle her whimpers and groans of pleasurable pain with Cinder’s recently-creamed snatch.

With every single pain-staking inch of Jaune’s cock pushing its way into Emerald’s ass, the woman couldn’t help but admit that the further Jaune got into her, the better it felt, and finally, after a few more moments, the blond’s hips came into contact with Emerald’s ass, the blond now balls deep inside of her virgin ass.

Emerald groaned as she felt Jaune’s throbbing cock rest inside of her, Cinder enjoying how her body shivered as she ate her out, however, what she enjoyed more was how Jaune’s fat balls were dangling right over her face, letting her rub her nose against the bottom of Jaune’s musky ballsack, something that made Jaune groan.

“Fuck! This ass! I’m gonna enjoy making this hole fit my cock and my cock alone!” Jaune said as he reeled his hips back and in a moment slammed his hips forward, going balls deep inside of Emerald’s ass, taking her anal virginity just as he did Cinder’s not long ago, with fat, long, and most importantly, powerful thrusts.

“MASHTERRRR~!! IT FEEHLS SHO GOOOOHD~!! MMMM~!!!” Emerald yelled into Cinder’s pussy, the False Maiden’s eyes widening as from that intense cry into her folds, Cinder came hard, the woman squirting directly into Emerald’s mouth, almost making the woman choke as she quickly swallowed all of Cinder’s juices that she sprayed all over her face and in her mouth.

Jaune’s massive cock throbbed and pulsed inside of Emerald’s tight asshole, her hole far tighter than Cinder had ever been, making the blond groan as he gripped and slapped Emerald’s ass, something he felt that he could do for the rest of the night uninterrupted.

And needless to say, he would.

However, while Jaune was rutting into Emerald’s regal hole, unaware to the three lovers inside of team CMEN’s room, a lone person was outside of their room, listening to their intense threesome, feeling nothing but disgust for the whole situation.

That person, was Mercury Black.

The silver-haired mercenary stood there, disgusted by the sounds that he heard, and even more so by who he knew was inside of that room.

He knew that Cinder had just started dating that blond loser, Jaune Arc, and they had apparently dragged Emerald into it all.

He had to resist the urge to vomit as he walked away from the room, he was partially thankful he had been provided with a scroll that Roman had given him, one that gave him access to Cinder’s scroll and her contacts, and after spending some time looking through her call history, he learned exactly who to tell about this development.

As Mercury walked away, he entered an empty room, and when he did, he pulled out his scroll and called the number named, ‘The Queen’.

After calling it for only a moment, the sound of a mature woman’s voice entered his ears.

“Report,” the woman said simply, making Mercury seize up slightly.

“Cinder has been compromised, the Fall might be compromised,” Mercury said simply.

“Who is this?” the woman asked, a curious tone taking over her harsher one she opened with.

“Mercury Black, ma’am, protege, well, former protege of Cinder’s. She has been emotionally compromised and the Fall is at risk due to this attachment she has made, or rather this attachment she has made,” Mercury said, listening to the silence that came from the other end of the line.

“How should I proceed, Ma’am?” Mercury asked, the man wondering what the woman on the other end of the phone was thinking.

“Prepare the White Fang and the Grimm forces we have managed to assemble, the Fall of Beacon is being pushed forward in our schedule,” the woman said simply, Mercury silently nodding at the orders.

“What if they don’t listen to me? I am seen as nothing more as Cinder’s lackey,” Mercury said, making the woman chuckle darkly.

“They won’t need to, they’ll think you’re Cinder, or even listen to you, I already have contingencies in place, ones that Cinder herself helped implement, now prepare yourself, Mercury Black, the Fall of Beacon is happening tomorrow night!” the woman announced, making Mercury’s heart skip a beat, unable to believe that it was happening tomorrow, however, he calmed down, remembering how impartial he was about this conflict, or his lack of interest in the fate of the people of Beacon and Vale.

“Yes, Ma’am, and if you don’t mind my asking, what of Cinder and Emerald?” Mercury asked simply, a short silence held over the scroll call for a moment before the woman spoke again.

“If those two are unable to respond to the situation appropriately, their fate is of no concern, and you have my full permission to dispose of them with extreme prejudice,” the woman said, “Is that understood, Mercury?” the woman asked strictly.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Mercury said, “Fully,’ the man finished before ending the call and walking out of the empty room.

He had to prepare and properly arm himself for the Fall of Beacon.

After all, if anyone is walking away from such an event, it’ll be him.

Damn Cinder’s glorified meat dildo.

Damn Emerald.

And damn Cinder to her own fiery hell that he will send her to personally.

If she won’t carry out the mission they were sent on because she wants to get laid, he’ll just do it himself.


	4. Cinder Fell

The morning soon came to Beacon Academy, Cinder slowly opening her eyes with a soft groan, the woman taking a moment to regain herself and recollect exactly what happened the night that had just flown by.

The amazing sex.

Emerald joining in.

Jaune taking all of Emerald’s firsts like the stud he was.

Cinder had to bite her bottom lip to stop her from letting out a somewhat deep moan from not only the memories of the look on Emerald’s face when Jaune took her holes, but also still feeling a small pain originating from her cervix and womb that had been thoroughly bashed during their intense, male-dominant fornication.

Despite the small pain that came from within her, Cinder smiled, knowing that she had finally exhausted Jaune and his ample seminal supplies for the first time since they began having sex.

She knew that this time, he would finally rest…

“You have got to be kidding me…” Cinder whispered under her breath to herself, the woman’s head having turned to look down at Jaune’s crotch, and was shocked to see that his cock was still as hard as it was when she had started midday yesterday.

Cinder could barely believe what she was seeing at the moment, Jaune’s cock looked as though it had barely even been touched, despite the hours she and Emerald spent throughout the night sucking, fucking, and being fucked by his enormous member.

Cinder knew that morning wood was a thing, but she hadn’t been asleep more than a few hours as the time had only cracked twelve minutes past nine in the morning.

“Nn~,” Cinder groaned out, the woman realizing that she would once again have to relieve Jaune this very morning of that massive tent he was pitching with the bedsheets.

After Cinder let out that soft groan, the False Fall Maiden watched Jaune begin to stir, the blond’s eyes opening slowly to look up at Cinder.

“Well~, good morning, darling~,” Cinder said with a cheeky smile, Jaune smiling as he looked up at Cinder, “Morning,” the blond said as he sat up, giving Cinder a soft peck on the cheek.

“How did you sleep?” Jaune asked after pulling back from the short kiss, “It was fantastic, honey, even better after what we did so late last night~,” Cinder said with a smile, making Jaune blush brightly.

“Which reminds me~, Emerald, how did you sleep last night~?” Cinder asked as she pulled Jaune’s covers up, revealing the Sustrai woman currently pulling herself out of her slumber, a small amount of drool connecting Emerald’s mouth to Jaune’s rock hard cock.

“Sucking him off in his sleep, Emerald~? My goodness, you work fast~,” Cinder said with a smile as she looked at Emerald blush brightly, the woman completely unaware that she had been practically cuddling Jaune’s cock all night, Jaune’s expression reflected her own, embarrassed beyond belief, much to Cinder’s amusement.

“And you even still smell like his cum~,” Cinder laughed, the woman looking down at Emerald who pulled away from Jaune’s cock and wiped her mouth, Emerald taking some of the sheets and covering her upper body as she didn’t wish to be exposed any longer, not that Cinder or Jaune could blame her.

“That’s the both of us, Cinder, you got covered in just as much as I did,” Emerald said, looking away from the woman she had just shared Jaune with, her face as red as a rose.

“Hm, so it would seem,” Cinder said with a soft giggle as she raised her forearm and took a few small sniffs of herself, the woman almost instantly being met with the strong smell of Jaune’s semen, making her shudder softly.

“Maybe we should go and shower now, we do have classes today,” Jaune said as he lifted up the covers and hopped out of bed, the blond’s erection still standing tall as he stretched, a sight that made Emerald’s eyes widen in shock, the Sustrai woman realizing that his cock looked like it had been completely revitalized in the short time they had been asleep, making it appear as though all of their heated passionate work had been for nothing.

Cinder could only chuckle at Emerald’s face.

“About that,” Cinder said as she too stood up and walked over to Jaune, the blond turning around to look at Cinder, confused.

“I was thinking, perhaps the three of us could go to Vale today, take a break from all of these boring, tiring lectures and practicals, and just have a day for ourselves,” Cinder said with a smile as she put a hand on Jaune’s chest, the blond blushing from the touch.

“I don’t think I can do that, Cinder, I-I’ve got classes, work to do, people to see,” Jaune began, Cinder quickly putting a finger to his mouth, shutting him up.

“Emerald? What do you think of going to Vale today? Does this sound more enjoyable than listening to Port rant on about his exaggerated, narcissistic stories?” Cinder asked with a small smile, the woman turning around to face her protege.

“Of course, that man gives me a headache,” Emerald said, rubbing her temples as she flopped back down onto the bed, right into the pillow where Jaune had been resting his head.

“B-But,” Jaune began only to be interrupted by Cinder once again.

“Ah, ah, ah, no buts, we’re going. Besides, is class truly more preferable than going on a date with your drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend and her hot friend~?” Cinder asked as she wrapped her arms around Jaune’s neck, the woman pulling him into a quick and soft kiss, the blond male blushing from the moment of intimacy.

“Fine, we’ll go down to Vale, but if we get in trouble I am going to say ‘I told you so’ more times than you would think to be humanly possible,” Jaune said before lifting Cinder’s chin up to look at him, “And made you cum just as many times,” Jaune concluded in a deeper voice, something that made Cinder simply shiver with lust.

“Excellent~, now then, I am in far greater need of a shower now than ever, and you will be joining me~,” Cinder said as she spun out of Jaune’s hold and strutted over towards the door to the team’s bathroom, Emerald getting up and walking over to Cinder, the two women leading the way into the bathroom.

“Come on, Jaune~,” Cinder said, the woman flaunting her rear end as she grabbed and slapped Emerald’s, the blond wasting not a second more before rushing into the bathroom, locking the door and starting the shower, the blond hoping that they would be in the shower before things got too messy in the bathroom.

XXXX

“Is this truly necessary?” Jaune groaned from inside of the changing room, the blond struggling within the confines of his clothes.

“Yes, it most certainly is! Come on out, Jaune!” Cinder exclaimed from outside of the changing room, Emerald stationed behind her ready and waiting with her scroll ready to take as many pictures as she can.

“Ugh, fine! Why is this thing so damn tight?” Jaune asked himself, Cinder licking her lips at the question, she couldn’t wait to see what Jaune looked like in what she set him up with, the seductress could barely withhold her excitement.

Within a few seconds, Jaune stepped out of the changeroom and revealed himself wearing an impressive three-piece suit, the blond looking more like a businessman than he ever thought he would.

And the second Emerald saw him walk out of the changeroom, she began taking pictures as if her life depended on it.

“I don’t see how people wear these things for regular jobs, they’re so hot. Even my Dad barely wore these for special events,” Jaune said as he moved around in the suit, the Arc male not quite used to his movements being restricted by the fancier clothing Cinder had tossed him into.

“Well, if you’re going to be spending more time with me, then you’ll have to look the part, and besides, this suit looks far better on you than that rabbit on your sweater,” Cinder said as she walked up to Jaune and altered his suit slightly, the woman fixing his tie and such, much to Jaune’s discomfort as he felt as if he were a monkey stuffed into a suit.

“What’s wrong with Pumpkin Pete?” Jaune asked, looking down at his girlfriend, his eyes being drawn away from her for a second when he looked to the side in time to see Emerald taking pictures of Cinder and him.

“How old are you again?” Cinder asked, the woman raising her eyebrow, making Jaune look away from her.

His silence said more than he could have at that moment.

“That’s what I thought,” Cinder said with a small smirk, “Besides, Jaune, the suit looks great on you, if you came up to me and asked to buy me a drink in that, I would find it difficult to say no~,” Cinder purred as she fixed Jaune’s sleeves, making the blond blush.

“I second that, and would love to help you get out of that!” Emerald said as she took more pictures, Jaune somewhat concerned about how many angles Emerald was getting and how many pictures she was taking, a small part of him knowing that Cinder put her up to this, wondering if this would be her new wallpaper on her scroll, should Emerald get a great photo.

“I’m sure you would, Emerald. Remind me why I’m putting on suits again, Cinder?” Jaune asked, the woman smiling as she stepped back from Jaune, fixing his ties once more.

“Because I care about you too much to let you keep walking around with that rabbit on your chest when you’re not wearing your armour,” Cinder said, making Jaune let out a soft sigh.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done,” Cinder said as she snapped her fingers in the air, and almost instantly a store attendant ran over to the three of them, the man in a suit and tie sweating at a somewhat alarming rate, something that made Jaune look at the man with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, ma’am, how may I be of assistance?” the man asked.

“I want to have this suit altered for my boyfriend here, mark where the alterations need to be made for his body,” Cinder said, almost the second after she finished her sentence, the man had his tape measure and pins in hand, ready to work.

“O-Of course, ma’am, just a moment, please,” the tailor said as he immediately got to work measuring up Jaune, leaving Cinder to sit and talk with Emerald.

“I didn’t know you wanted to go suit shopping, if you wanted to I would have gone to Roman and asked for his supplier, I mean, you’ve seen his suits, those things are incredible,” Emerald said as she let her arms fall, the woman putting away her scroll.

“While I’m certain Roman has some noteworthy contacts for his suits, I prefer a more legitimate channel when it comes to Jaune. I see no need to bring him into our business unless absolutely necessary,” Cinder said as she looked back at Emerald, the woman nodding at Cinder’s logic before turning her head back up to look at Jaune as he walked into the changeroom, the blond looking simply euphoric he could remove the suit from his person.

“Alright, just a suggestion more than anything, I mean his suits are literally fire dust proof,” Emerald said, Cinder remembering how she had once watched him take a dust round to the back and yet he remained unburned.

“I’ve noticed. That’s enough talk about Roman, I do think that Jaune is ready to go,” Cinder said as she saw Jaune leave the changeroom once again in her favourite hoodie, the two women walking over to where he was, watching him stretch his limbs.

“Oh, I love just how flexible sweaters are!” Jaune groaned as he loosened the joints that the suit he was wearing held prisoner, the two women smiling at just how much Jaune loved his admittedly cute sweater, Cinder, however, soon turning towards the still sweating man, handing him her credit card and a small card with shipping information on it.

“I will be paying for this suit on this credit card, and have the suit delivered to this address,” Cinder said simply to the man before turning back to Jaune and Emerald, the man bowing as he turned and scurried away with Cinder’s credit card and Jaune’s to-be-tailored suit in hand.

“Why was that guy freaking out so much around you, Cinder? Did you do something to him?” Jaune asked, his confused expression remaining on his face as he watched the man run back to the counter and immediately get to work.

“Not a thing, darling. Now then, where should we head next?” Cinder asked as she walked up and took Jaune’s arm, the blond blushing as he felt her bust rub up against his toned arm, Emerald soon taking his other arm making him blush even more.

“Well… I do have an idea… I’ve been meaning to go do this for a while now, but I never found the right time until now…” Emerald said, Cinder smiling as she looked at her protege holding onto Jaune’s other arm.

“Oh, Emerald, do tell, where did you want to go next~?” Cinder asked with a coy smile, Emerald almost immediately realizing that Cinder knew exactly where she wanted to go next.

XXXX

“This cannot be happening right now...” Jaune said, the blond blushing at an atomic level as he stood and watched Cinder and Emerald sift through several pairs of bras and panties, some of them modest and normal, the rest of them a mix between what one would see on a prostitute or a bimbo.

This was not the first time that Jaune had gone into a lingerie store, being in a predominantly female family made that inevitable for the blond, however, never had he ventured into the deeper parts of the store where more of the mature sets of undergarments were.

“Oh, it is, darling~, now tell me, which do you think would look better on me~?” Cinder asked as she held up two pairs of the same brasserie, one a dark crimson red, the other pitch black like her hair, Jaune quickly averting his eyes.

“I-I don’t know!” Jaune said as he turned around, looking to hide from Cinder’s potential underwear, but above all else the teasing smirk she had on her face, Cinder letting out the occasion chuckle as she was enjoying Jaune’s reaction to his surroundings far too much.

“You can’t say that you don’t have a preference,” Emerald said as she held up a pair of dark green panties, “Do you think this would look good on me? The pattern is cute, but I think a darker colour would look better,” Emerald said, the woman smiling internally as she watched Jaune’s face turn a bright red that made Ruby’s cloak look like a desaturated cape.

“I... I…” Jaune said, the blond’s brain effectively crashing, making the two women break out laughing, Cinder and Emerald quickly grabbing Jaune and dragging him towards the changerooms.

“I think we have our answer, Emerald~, let’s go grab a few more things and give Jaune a little show~,” Cinder said, the woman licking her lips as she looked between Jaune’s legs as he stumbled along, the blond being pushed onto a couch before the changerooms, the two of them quickly scurrying off back into the store before Jaune could even say another word.

“Ohhhh, it’s going to be a long day…” Jaune said to himself as he began to imagine Cinder and Emerald in their new lingerie beneath him as he pulled them off and took his long, hard cock and in one mighty-  
‘NONONONONONO!!’ Jaune cried out in his head as he shook away the thought as he remembered that he was in public, and was looking to not make himself appear to be some adolescent pervert.

The blond had no other choice but to close his eyes and let his face fall into his hands.

About twenty minutes later, while Jaune was still sitting at the couch in the same position he was before, he heard Cinder’s voice come from the changeroom right in front of him.

“Jaune~, would you be a dear and come in and help your girlfriend~?” Cinder asked in a seductive tone, making Jaune wake up with a start, the blond not even remembering Cinder walking back into the changeroom in front of him, and even if she did, he would have heard something.

“O-Oh, okay, be right there,” Jaune said as he stood up quickly, shaking off his legs waking them up before he stepped into the changeroom in front of him.

As he stepped in, Jaune’s face lit up in a blush once again as he looked at Cinder with her back turned to him, her hair being held up and the bra strap hanging loose behind her.

“Would you latch this bra for me, darling~? My arms can’t quite do it~,” Cinder asked, Jaune knowing for a fact that Cinder was smiling like the seductress she was as he stepped forward, his hands shakily reaching out to grasp the latch, and before Cinder could say anything else, he secured the bra.

“Wow~, someone has some magic hands~,” Cinder said with a small smile as she turned around to face Jaune, the woman showing off the impressive sports bra she was wearing, her tits looking as though they were set to burst out of the smaller brasserie.

“W-Well when you have seven sisters you t-tend to learn some t-things…” Jaune said with a bright blush, Cinder giggling softly as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.

“You’re just too adorable, Jaune~, they really don’t make men like you anymore~,” Cinder said as she pushed her breasts against Jaune’s chest, making the blond shudder as he knew that they weren’t alone in the store and he couldn’t make too much, making the blond almost bite his tongue to keep his silence.

“Tell me~, do you like this bra~? Does it look good on me~?” Cinder asked as she pressed her tits against Jaune’s chest more, the woman smiling as she saw Jaune’s face turn bright red with embarrassment, the blond only looking between her tits and looking up only to find a mirror that looked back down at her bust.

The blond was trapped.

“I-I-It looks great on you!” Jaune yelped out, something that was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend.

“Then you’ll just love this even more~,” Cinder said with a smirk, something that made Jaune raise an eyebrow confused, that was when Cinder suddenly turned Jaune around, and at the entrance to the changing room was Cinder wearing underwear that looked as though belonged on a prostitute, her bra and panties were practically see-through, showing off her bright pink, erect nipples, and her pussy.

Jaune’s whole body froze as he could barely process what had just happened, his head darting back and forth between where he thought Cinder had been standing before, the blond completely and utterly befuddled.

“What’s the matter, Jaune~? You look like you’ve seen a ghost~, and one hell of a sexy one at that~,” Cinder said as she walked into the changeroom with Jaune, the woman swaying her hips seductively with each step she took, making Jaune blush as his eyes were stuck darting between Cinder’s bountiful bust and her lower mound, the whole situation confusing the male.

“Hm~, who would have thought that being as scared as you are would make your cock this hard~?” Cinder asked with a coy smirk, “Why don’t I see if I can help with-THAT!” Cinder yelped out as out of nowhere Jaune grabbed her shoulder with one hand and shoved her down onto her knees, Cinder chuckling as she finally got Jaune’s dominant side out to play.

“You little minx, you’re a clever one aren’t you?” Jaune asked with a smirk as he began to unbuckle his pants, the towering tent in his pants nearly poking Cinder in the face, something he knew that the woman on her knees before him would simply love.

“I like to think so, Master~, especially when it comes to getting your fat, delicious cocks between my lips~!” Cinder mewled as she leaned forward and nuzzled her head against Jaune’s fat member, the blond smirking as he let his jeans hit the ground beneath the two of them, the only thing remaining between Cinder’s mouth and Jaune’s bare meat was his underwear, something she couldn’t wait to get out of the way.

“Tell me, how did you make that other you a minute ago? I didn’t know you could do that,” Jaune said as he grabbed the hems of his underpants, the man holding them in place as Cinder was getting ahead of herself as she was pawing at the waistband, looking to pull it down and reveal Jaune’s incredible cock.

“That was Emerald~, her semblance allows her to manipulate what people see, she’s something of an illusionist~,” Cinder said with a smile as she kissed the bottom of Jaune’s underwear-covered cock, the woman mewling softly as she was unable to make direct contact with his member.

“Interesting, alright then, here you go,” Jaune said as he pulled down his underpants and let his massive erection slap into Cinder’s face, exactly the way she liked to be greeted by Jaune’s cock.

Cinder licked her lips, the woman opening her mouth to take Jaune’s cock in her mouth and give him a blowjob, however, just as she was about to lower her head down onto his cock, Jaune grabbed the back of her head, making her head jerk backwards and look up at Jaune.

“Oh, no you don’t, I want you to use those tits of yours to get me off, I want to see you jerk off my cock with those tits in that skimpy bra of yours,” Jaune said with a smirk as with his other hand he bent over and gave her tits a good squeeze, making Cinder bite the bottom of her lip in anticipation.

“Oh, Master~,” Cinder said as she pressed her tits together, pushing them up against the bottom of Jaune’s veiny member, “It’ll be my absolute pleasure~,” Cinder said as she pulled her breasts up, the bra straining to hold back her sizable bust, especially as she slowly lowered her breasts onto Jaune’s cock, his girthy cock pulling her breasts apart, and slowly made its way through the valley of her tits, to poke out and rest itself against Cinder’s face, making her smile as she kissed the bottom of his shaft.

“Work those tits, slut! I want to see what you look like when I cum all over you!” Jaune said as he looked down at Cinder, the woman kissing and licking his cock, taking it into her mouth on the odd occasion as she gave him a titjob that he had had only dreamt of in the past.

Jaune could always say many things about Cinder, and sinfully skillful were two words always came up in his head at some point during their intimate moments.

Cinder’s breasts skillfully slid up and down Jaune’s girthy shaft, the blond groaning softly as he felt Cinder’s pillow-like mounds work his shaft like a fleshlight, her soft, silky skin wrapping around every inch of his cock, he was certain that Cinder could feel every pulse and throb of his cock, a sensation that she enjoyed fully.

“Mmm~!” Cinder moaned as she continued to suck on the head of Jaune’s cock, the seductress wrapping her lips around his head and licking it clean, her skilled tongue wrapping itself around his member like a snake preparing to devour its prey.

“That’s it, keep sucking it while you use those tits, God they’re so soft,” Jaune groaned as he gripped the wall behind him, the man never could stop being amazed at just how skilled Cinder was with her tongue and tits.

Cinder Fall, by definition was a quadruple threat.

Her mouth.

Her tits.

Her pussy.

Her ass.

All of them beyond amazing, beyond anything Jaune could have ever hoped for, and he could honestly say he was the happiest man alive to have this succubus of a woman as his bottom bitch when they’re alone.

And he was going to do everything in his power to ensure it stayed that way for as long as possible.

‘Fuck, I don’t think I can live without her anymore!’ Jaune groaned in his head as he enjoyed Cinder’s blow/titjob.

‘Fuck~! I don’t think I can live without this Jaune and his cock in my life~!’ Cinder moaned out in her head, the woman simply in love with Jaune at the point, and his cock was certainly something that kept her coming back for more, or rather, constantly on her knees.

XXXX

A few hours passed since Jaune, Cinder, and Emerald had their fun in the lingerie store in Vale, Jaune was still shocked at how they pulled that off without getting caught.

“Seriously, I’m not gonna say I’m upset we didn’t get caught, I’m just saying the fact we didn’t was a bit concerning,” Jaune said as he walked off of the bullhead with Cinder and Emerald, the two women smiling and laughing softly as they both knew exactly why they hadn’t been caught.

Jaune had actually fallen asleep when he was sitting in the chair, and during that time he had slept through the stores hours and the store had closed, and it was because of this, Cinder and Emerald decided to have some fun with Jaune, and all it took was the recording of some people around the store, some bright lights to make Jaune think it was still during store hours, and some slight intimidation of the employees to get them out of the store to allow their plan to go uninterrupted.

“Don’t go questioning good things, Jaune~, I think we just got very lucky,” Cinder said with a smile as she looked over at Emerald, the woman sharing the smile Cinder had on her face as she remembered that right after Cinder had finished being caked with Jaune’s cum, her face, tits, everything covered in his cum, Jaune ate her out in a special pair of crotchless panties as she licked the cum off of Cinder’s body, something Emerald had never dreamed she would have the chance to do.

It was beyond a dream come true for the illusionist.

As the three of them spoke more and more on the days activities, the three made their way towards the courtyard of Beacon out of the shipyard.

“I have to say, I never thought today would be this fun! We need to do this more often,” Jaune said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around the two women, both of them sharing that smile as she hugged Jaune back.

“Indeed~, I’m not normally one to play the exhebitionist role, however, for you, I am more than willing to make an exception~” Cinder said with a smile, making Jaune blush, Emerald giggling at how pure Jaune was, despite how he always fucks them so hard and dominantly when they’re alone.

“And besides,” Cinder continued, “I will enjoy seeing you dressed in far more professional attire, especially if I am the one selecting it,” Cinder said with a small smile.

“If you think you can get Jaune in a suit and keep him in it without my help, you’ve got another thing-” Emerald said but was interrupted.

KABOOM!!

“What the-GET DOWN!” Jaune yelled out as he quickly grabbed Cinder and Emerald, the blond holding them close as he brought them to the ground behind him, trying to shield them from whatever had just exploded.

Jaune eyes were shut tight as he expected something to hit him, however, fortunately, nothing did, making the blond let out a sigh of relief, “Are you two alright?” Jaune asked as he looked down at the two women between his arms, Emerald, while wide-eyed, nodded, as Cinder pulled herself out of Jaune’s grasp and inspected the blast point.

It was the CCT that had just blown up.

“The CCT? Why did it...?” Cinder asked herself, the woman taking a moment to ponder on why the CCT tower had just suddenly erupted into a massive explosion, leaving glass and debris falling from extreme heights.

“What the hell was that?! Are we under attack?” Jaune asked as he quickly pulled out his scroll, the blond calling his locker to him with his armour and weaponry.

“No, this isn’t right, it can’t b-” Cinder began before…

KABOOM!!

KABOOM!!

KABOOM!!

Three more massive explosions came from behind Beacon Tower, the three of them being knocked off of their feet, Jaune falling down onto his back, Emerald and Cinder, however, remained standing.

As Jaune recovered from the blast, some small pieces of stone tumbling around him, the blond knew exactly what had just been hit.

The armoury.

“Yep! We’re under attack! Where are my weapons?!” Jaune yelled as he got up, the blond searching the evening sky, seeing his rocket locker shooting towards him, the blond stepping aside, letting it crash a few feet away from him, the blond quickly rushing over to the locker to grab his weaponry.

“Cinder? What is going on?! This shouldn’t be happening for months! Why is it happening now?!” Emerald asked Cinder aggressively through gritted teeth, Cinder, for the first time in her life, was almost speechless.

“I have no idea, I am as confused as you are,” Cinder said, the woman clenching her fists in anger as if there was one thing Cinder hated more than being disrespected, it was being made a fool of.

This was supposed to be her operation.

Who dared to take it from beneath her like this.

When she found out who it was, oh by the Gods they would suffer for-.

“Um, Cinder!” Jaune yelled out, making Cinder turn around.

“What?” the woman barked at her blond boyfriend.

“You know the White Fang, right? And they’re insignia?” Jaune asked the woman, making her turn around, her eyes going wide with shock as she saw airship after airship fly towards Beacon, all of them bearing White Fang insignias that became increasingly clear with each passing moment in which they approached.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!” Cinder yelled out as she quickly ran up to Jaune, and began pushing him away from the docks.

“Jaune! You need to get out of here now!” Cinder said, the woman looking over her shoulder to see the head airship bearing a large White Fang flag, the flag blood red with their insignia bore right into the center of it.

“No! I’m not going to-” Jaune began before he felt Cinder shove him with far more strength then Jaune thought she had.

“Get out of here now! Go and find your teammates! I’ll be right behind you, now GO!” Cinder yelled out, making Jaune’s eyes go wide as he had never seen this side of Cinder before, he swore he saw her eyes begin to glow as she yelled at him, so with no other options available to him, the blond did as he was told.

He turned and ran towards Beacon.

This was not good.

Cinder had never lost control like this before, especially not when it came to controlling her emotions.

The way her hands shook.

The way her palms were sweating.

The way her heart pounded in her chest like a drum.

This was a feeling that Cinder hadn’t felt since she was a little, untrained girl.

This was fear.

And to make matters worse, it wasn’t for herself.

After a few moments, the leading airship finally landed, the bay door opening and revealing exactly who had brought all of this to an unexpected start.

“Mercury?! Why have you brought the White Fang here? Our plans are not supposed to begin for months from now!” Cinder shouted out in shock as she looked at her protege walk out of the bullhead, the silver-haired mercenary accompanied by the White Fang Commander Adam Taurus, his own personal Lieutenant, and Roman’s mute compatriot Neo.

“Mercury?! What the fuck have you done?! Do you have any idea how-” Cinder began only to be interrupted.

“Silence yourself, you fucking deserting whore!” Adam roared from the other end of the docks, Cinder’s eyes glowing bright with anger at being called that by Adam, her fists clenched so tightly together that were it not for her aura her palms would have been cut open instantly.

“What did you say to me you-” Cinder began again, only to be cut off once again.

“Well, can you blame the guy, Cindy? He’s really not wrong,” Mercury said with a smirk as he stepped forward, the silver-haired traitor smiled as he finally got to see Cinder when she was pissed.

“I mean, come on, we all know that you’ve been screaming that blond idiot’s praises for the past few days when you should have been keeping the mission we were given rolling,” Mercury said, shaking his head at the woman, “Bad Cinder, so bad,” the silver-haired punk teased.

“You think that I was compromised? After all I’ve done to further my plans?! For all I’ve taught you, you’re incredibly short-sighted,” Cinder said as she stared at Mercury, the man laughing out loud, making Cinder want nothing more than to shoot him right between those eyes of his with her bow, something she could materialize in a matter of seconds.

“He was wise enough to take this operation from your compromised hands! If you had led this charge when you had planned, we would have failed miserably! You lack the resolve of a warrior!” Adam roared as he pointed his shotgun and sword at Cinder, the blade sheathed in the firearm, Cinder resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the bullheaded Faunus.

“You think I lack the resolve to kill those around me? You seem as so weak that I can’t kill one measly Huntsman-in-Training?” Cinder asked, the woman looking over at Mercury as she heard him break out into a semi-psychotic laughter.

“It’s funny that you think that you could kill your precious ‘Master’ after all the times you’ve spread your legs for him! If you had the choice, Cindy, I know that you would let him live rather than kill him and cut off that loose end, so, I decided to take the decision out of your hands,” Mercury said, crossing his arms, Cinder loathing this conversation the longer it went on.

“So, you decided to bring about the Fall of Beacon early, congratulations, Mercury, you’re a fool if you think this will have the effect my plans were supposed to! This operation will fail as it was spearheaded by a boy who doesn’t understand what he is doing,” Cinder said, shaking her head at the man.

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong, Cindy. I didn’t order this operation to start now, oh, no. I’m simply a Queen’s little pawn,” Mercury said, making Cinder’s eyes go wide with shock.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, Salem ordered this, and she also told me to give you a different choice in exchange for the one of deciding whether or not your meat dildo gets shot up,” Mercury said with a merciless sneer.

“You can either, A, fulfill the role you were sent here to fulfill like the good little pawn you are, or you can end up six-feet under like the rest of these brats when we’re through with this soon-to-be unplanned mass grave!” Mercury said as he gestured to the entirety of Beacon Academy, making Cinder grit her teeth in anger.

“So, tell me, Cindy, what’s it going to be?” Mercury asked the woman.

“Oh, and would you look at that, you boytoy is heading off to his destiny! You’d best do the same!” Mercury said laughing, Cinder turning around and seeing Jaune run alongside that partner of his, Pyrrha, and… Ozpin.

Cinder looked at where Jaune was headed.

Then back to Mercury and the bullheads that continued to land and release Grimm and White Fang soldiers into Beacon.

Back to Jaune.

Back to Mercury.

And without another word, Cinder turned and ran towards Jaune, where she knew her objective was.

“Emerald! Run! Protect who you can and wait for me to find you!” Cinder said, the woman, however, was shocked when Emerald ran up beside her, the emerald-haired woman somehow keeping up with Cinder, even as she ran as fast as she could into Beacon tower.

“I’m coming too, I’m seeing this through to the end with you, Cinder,” Emerald said, making Cinder nod as the two ran into Beacon Tower and summoned the elevator, the two no longer speaking as all they could hear now were the screams of the injured, the cries of the unprepared and unarmed, and the violent roars and growls of the hungry Grimm.

XXXX

“Get her in the pod, now!” Ozpin exclaimed as Jaune quickly ran up towards the machine with Pyrrha, his eyes widening in shock as he saw that a woman was stuffed into the other pod.

“What… what is this?” Jaune asked in shock as he looked at the odd contraption, the tech obviously Atlesian, but he had never seen any piece of medical equipment quite like it, making his mouth open slightly in shock, a look that Pyrrha shared with him.

“Professor… What is this machine? Who is that girl? What are we doing down here?” Pyrrha asked, each question in quick succession after the other, Ozpin shaking his head as he ran over to the control module and initialized the machine.

“All questions that deserve an answer, Miss Nikos, however, I don’t have the time to answer all of them, so, again, Mr. Arc, would you be so kind as to get her into the pod! We don’t have much time!” Ozpin said, making Pyrrha and Jaune look at each other, confused beyond belief.

And despite all of that…

Pyrrha walked towards the machine.

“Pyrrha! What’re you doing?!” Jaune asked as he grabbed her shoulder, the blond turning her around harshly, “You don’t even know what this thing is much less what it’ll do to you and whoever that is!” Jaune said, the blond raising his voice at the woman as he struggled to understand what she was doing.

“No! I don’t! But I do know that Beacon is under attack, and I will not just stand by when I could undergo something that will let me bring this to an end! I need to do this, Jaune!” Pyrrha said as she took Jaune’s hand off of her and began walking towards the machine again, the chamber parallel to the comatose brunette’s door slowly opened.

“You can’t be serious, Pyrrha! For all you know this could kill you!” Jaune said, the blond looking at Ozpin, the Headmaster ready to meet his gaze.

“Mr. Arc, this machine is designed to do no harm, it is a simple transfer of power, Miss Niko’s life is not in danger, however, the sooner the transfer is complete, the more lives that can be saved!” Ozpin said, the blond Arc male looking back and forth between him and Pyrrha.

“Please Jaune, it won’t hurt to just try, we need to stop this before it hurts anyone else!” Pyrrha pleaded, Jaune’s cerulean blue eyes staring into her emerald orbs, the blond clenching his teeth before letting go of Pyrrha’s shoulder and taking a step back.

“Go, I’ll stand guard,” Jaune said, Pyrrha quickly nodding and hopping into the pod, Jaune unsheathing his sword and expanding his shield.

“Whatever you’re going to do, Ozpin, do it! And Pyrrha had better not get hurt by whatever this is!” Jaune said as he watched the door close to Pyrrha’s pod, the lock clamping down on the door, sealing Pyrrha inside the pod, the woman looking over at Ozpin as the gray-haired man nodded.

“Believe me, Mr. Arc, the last thing I want is for Miss Nikos to be harmed,” Ozpin said as he continued to push buttons and twist knobs and dials on the control pad.

Jaune was about to turn around and look back at Pyrrha when…

BING!

The sound of the elevator arriving at their level went off, making Jaune’s eyes go wide.

“Jaune! Look out!!” Pyrrha cried out from inside the pod, making me look over my shoulder and turn around.

It was good that Jaune had done so when he did, as he saw that an arrow was flying towards Ozpin at incredible speeds, the blond quickly without hesitation spinning on his heel to block the arrow from impaling the Headmaster as he continued his work, Ozpin getting down to avoid the arrow just as Jaune’s shield came up and blocked the projectile, the arrow striking the shield before dropping to the ground.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha cried out as she saw another arrow fly towards her, Jaune’s eyes widening once again as he knew he wouldn’t be able to get his shield over to Pyrrha in time as the second arrow whizzed towards her.

So, Jaune did the only thing he could do.

Put himself between Pyrrha and the arrow that was heading right for her.

Jaune dropped his weapons and jumped in front of the arrow, Pyrrha’s eyes widening in shock as a few inches from her face, she watched Jaune take an arrow right through his left arm, making the blond cry out in pain.

“JAUNE!!” Pyrrha screamed out as she watched Jaune take the arrow, and somehow remain standing, the blond groaning in agony as he felt his blood slowly seep out of the wound.

“Dammit, really wish I had channeled my aura into my arm now! Shit!” Jaune groaned as he looked over to the elevator door to see who had shot him with the arrow, and what he saw shocked him to his core.

“Cinder…? Emerald…? What’re you doing?” Jaune asked the two women he had just spent the entire day with, Cinder walking towards him with her bow trained directly on him, Emerald standing not far behind her, pointing her guns at him from behind Cinder, watching her back.

“What we should have done from the beginning! What we were sent here to do!” Cinder said as she continued her advance towards Jaune, the look in Jaune’s eyes expressing the feeling of being shot through the heart, even though his arm is where he had been impaled.

“To kill Ozpin?! To kill Pyrrha?! Me?!” Jaune asked, Emerald hanging her head at his words, Cinder’s eyes still burning into his with a fury he didn’t think was possible for her, however, today had revealed much more about Cinder than Jaune had ever thought possible.

“If only it were that simple, Jaune! There are powers at work here that you can’t even fathom! Powers that would see us dead in a matter of days, weeks at best if we didn’t complete our task here!” Cinder said, the woman moving her bow to train it on Amber’s comatose body.

“And that task is to kill that girl! I’m sorry it has to be this way, Jaune, but we don’t have a choice in this! If we don’t do this, our lives are forfeit!” Cinder said as she prepared to fire once again, this time the woman intended to shoot Amber right in her chest, but before she could Jaune stepped in front of her, blocking her shot.

“Move, Jaune! Don’t make me kill you!” Cinder said as she glared at the blond she had spent the last few days experiencing things she never thought she would ever be able to from having a real date, to having the best sex she could ever fathom.

“Please, Jaune! Just walk away! Please!” Emerald yelled as she pointed her guns at Jaune, the blond clenching his right fist as he didn’t move out of the way, instead, he took a strong step forward, the blonds eyes never leaving either girls gaze.

“No,” the blond said as he slowly approached them, blood dripping from his arm as he worked his way towards the girls, the pain making Jaune want to yell out in pain, the blood loss making his eyes go blurry, however, he pressed onwards.

“Your lives don’t have to be forfeit! You have a choice right now, Cinder, Emerald!” Jaune said as he continued to walk towards them.

“Stay back, you bastard! I will put an arrow right between your eyes!” Cinder yelled out, Jaune’s advance not slowing in the slightest from the threat.

“You can put down your weapons, give up on this pointless mission, and help me protect Beacon from this attack! This doesn’t have to end like this!” Jaune said as he began to take stronger strides, and for the first time in her life, Cinder took a step backwards.

“Shut up! Don’t make me say it again, Jaune! Stay! Back!” Cinder said, thoughts racing through her head as Jaune got closer and closer to her.

“No, Cinder. I won’t. Because I know that you’re not a monster, and that only a monster would be able to let go of that drawstring and shoot me. Same for you, Emerald, only a monster can pull that trigger, and I know you can’t do it. You’re both better than this,” Jaune said as he was now inches away from the tip of Cinder’s bow, and only slightly further from the barrel of Emerald’s guns.

She was sweating.

Her hands shook.

She felt cold.

Her heart was pounding.

She felt as though her stability was faltering, like she was standing on a buoy out in the sea.

Doubt began to creep into her mind.

Could she do it?

Could she really kill Jaune?

The man who she has spent the last few days being the most intimate she has ever been with anyone in her life.

The man who had taken as many of her firsts as she had taken of his.

Could this be the last thing she takes from him?

She took his virginity, so now she’s going to take his life?

“If this is really what you want, then take the shot, Cinder. If completing this mission is what will bring you peace, then pull the trigger, Emerald. Kill me right here, right now,” Jaune spoke, his tone not wavering in the slightest, even as his heart pounded like a beating drum.

That statement made Cinder’s heart skip a beat.

Was this what Cinder really wanted? No!

Did she want to take the shot? No!

Would ending Jaune’s life bring her any form of peace? Not in any lifetime!

She didn’t want this!

She didn’t want to live without Jaune!

She couldn’t!

She needed him to be beside her for the rest of her life!

She needed him to be inside of her for as long as she could have him!

She couldn’t live without Jaune in her life.

And she was a fool to think for a second that she could.

“I… I…” Cinder said as she kept her bow and arrow pointed directly at Jaune’s heart, the silence in the air simply deafening as she heard a high-pitched ringing berate her ear drums.

“NO!” Cinder screamed as she pulled back the drawstring so far that it snapped, the arrow falling to the ground as Cinder tossed the bow away from her like a piece of garbage.

And with that, Cinder buried a part of herself she hoped would never arise again.

Tears began to pour out of Cinder and Emerald’s eyes as they both dropped their weapons and lunged towards Jaune, the blond doing his best to keep himself stable due to his injury in order to hold the two girls close.

“It’s alright, girls, I’ve got you… Thank you,” Jaune said quietly, the both of them crying into his chest.

“J-Jaune, I… I… I’m s-so,” Cinder began before she broke out into tears once again, the blond silencing her by pulling her into his chest once again, the blond gently patting the back of her head, hoping to comfort the woman.

“It’s okay, Cinder, it’s okay,” Jaune said, the blond looking to Emerald and seeing that she was about to say something as well.

“Sssh, you don’t need to say anything, Emerald,” Jaune said, “This isn’t on either of you,” Jaune said as he held his two girls tight, the both of them crying into his chest as they could barely come to terms with the fact that seconds ago they were willing to kill him.

A concept that none of them would ever even joke about again after tonight.

As Jaune continued to comfort Cinder and Emerald, Ozpin pulled himself off of the ground, turning his attention away from the emotional display and returned to the control pad, the man initializing the transfer sequence.

“Miss Nikos, prepare yourself!” Ozpin said, the statement taking Pyrrha by surprise, the woman turning her head towards Ozpin just in time for him to start the transfer, Amber’s body glowing a bright orange as the Maiden’s powers were siphoned from her body, the woman’s eyes opening slowly as she felt the power leave her form.

“I’m so sorry,” Ozpin said as he lowered his head, the man not sure of what would happen next, but he honestly hoped for the best.

Pyrrha’s eyes widened as she watched the bright orange energy flow through the pipe that led the her pod, and moments later, she only felt one thing.

Searing pain.

“AAAAAAH!!” Pyrrha screamed out in agony, her whole body felt as though it was on fire, an orange glow radiated from her body as the Maiden’s powers attempted to fuse with not her soul, but her very flesh. During all this, her screams went right through the protective lid of the pod, echoing throughout the vast undergrounds of Beacon, but more significantly, right into Jaune’s eardrums.

The blond’s eyes went wide as he heard his partner’s pained wails of agony, turning around as he saw Pyrrha’s whole body look as if it was on fire, making his heart almost pound a hole in his chest, the blond feeling as though he had just been shot.

“Pyrrha!!” Jaune said as he quickly turned around, Cinder and Emerald looking up, the two wiping away their tears and saw what Ozpin was doing.

“No! NO! The machine! It can’t hold the power! It’s not working!” Ozpin yelled out as he pressed buttons frantically in an attempt to stabilize the now uncontrollable machine.

“Ozpin! Shut it down! It’s hurting her!” Jaune yelled out as he began to run towards Pyrrha’s pod, the blond wincing as he felt the pain from Cinder’s arrow make him slow down and fall flat onto his face, the blood loss making his vision blur.

“Jaune!” Cinder and Emerald cried out as they watched the man they loved hit the ground like a bag of bricks, the two of them running up to their man and helping him up off of the ground and onto his knees.

“You’ve got to… shut it down!” Jaune panted out as he stared up at Pyrrha’s still glowing body, sparks flying from the control panel that Ozpin stood before, the man crossing his arms in front of his face in a defensive position, the sparks forcing him to take steps back.

“No! This was supposed to work!” Ozpin yelled out as he stepped back and watched the orange glow leave Pyrrha’s body, the woman soon slumping down back onto her back in the pod, relaxing as the fiery feeling dying down and leaving her body, the Maiden’s powers retreating back into Amber’s body.

Jaune, Cinder, and Emerald’s eyes widened as they watched the flame of the Fall Maiden fall back into Amber’s body, and then just as it hit Amber’s body once again, it fired out of the pod, shattering the glass and made out to collide right for the downed Jaune, Cinder, and Emerald.

“MOVE!” Cinder yelled as she shoved Jaune and Emerald out of the way, not out of malice, but out of protective instinct, the woman watching the Fall Maiden’s powers shoot directly towards showing no sign of stopping.

With blue eyes wide open, Jaune watched the strange powers slam right into Cinder’s body, the blond ready to scream Cinder’s name in hope that she was alright.

But he didn’t need to.

The power entered her body a different way than it did Pyrrha.

It wasn’t forced, or ordered by a machine.

It seemed natural.

Jaune watched with wide eyes as he saw Cinder’s bright amber eyes glow as the Fall Maiden’s powers course through her veins, the woman rising off the ground as if she had wings, a violent ring of fire surrounding her, her body glowing just as Pyrrha’s did a moment ago, however, it was less violent, far more under control.

“C-Cinder…?” Jaune asked in a raspy voice, just as Cinder’s heels made contact with the ground once again, Cinder, the new Fall Maiden looked over to Jaune, the woman walking over to Jaune and kneeling beside him and putting a hand on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Jaune… I promise, I will explain everything to you when this is all over… I owe you that and so much more…” Cinder said as her lover’s bright cerulean eyes stared up into her own amber orbs, all the while Pyrrha and Ozpin stood there in shock at what they had just seen.

As Ozpin stood beside Amber’s now lifeless pod, he knew who had originally assaulted her and left her in this comatose state.

It was her.

“You! You did this! Surrender yourself right now!” Ozpin said as he kicked the end of his cane that laid down on the ground beside him, the gray-haired headmaster preparing to attack Cinder, something that the woman noticed as she turned towards Ozpin, her hands summoning two large fireballs.

“I don’t think I need to tell you, Ozma, that is not happening,” Cinder said as her eyes burned brightly, her Maiden powers in full force as she prepared to respond in kind should Ozpin decide to attack her, the woman stepping in front of Jaune and Emerald, looking to defend the two from Ozpin.

“I will not ask again! Surrender! No-” Ozpin began;.

“ENOUGH!” Jaune roared as he stood up on shaky legs.

“Jaune?! What’re you doing?! Stay down!” Cinder said as she deactivated her powers and grabbed Jaune, supporting him just as he was about to fall forward, and even in that position, his eyes still glared at Ozpin with power that rivaled the power that Cinder now held within her.

“Ozpin! Cinder and Emerald are my responsibilities, and my women! If you want to do them any harm, you’ll have to kill me where I stand!” Jaune said loudly, making his eyes roll out of focus, the blond spitting forward, not far in front of him, a thick wad of blood came from his mouth, something that made Cinder and Emerald’s eyes go wide.

Ozpin stood there for a moment, silent, the silver-haired man no doubt processing what Jaune had just said and making a decision on whether or not to still carry out his attack.

However, after a few moments, Ozpin lowered his cane, the man letting out a sigh as he let it fall to his side and return to its modern task of supporting an elderly man.

“Very well, Mr. Arc, I will not pursue them. However, that will only remain true as long as they do not provide me a reason to pursue them, and they help end this attack, is that understood?” Ozpin asked, the man still watching a faltering Jaune with a critical eye, the man wondering just how much more blood the blond could lose before he passed out.

“Perfectly,” Jaune said, the blond watching as Ozpin pressed a button on the still steaming control pad, releasing Pyrrha from her pod, letting her stumble out of the pod, but regain herself soon after.

Cinder’s eyes watched Pyrrha, just as Pyrrha’s eyes watched her, the two nodding at one another, reaching an agreement, or a truce of sorts, something Jaune noticed.

“Jaune, I-” Cinder said, before she watched Jaune slowly shake his head at her.

“Not now, Cinder… For now, go make me the luckiest boyfriend alive,” Jaune said, the blond’s eyes soon rolling up as he passed out, the blond finally having spent the last of his energy.

“Emerald,” Cinder said, the woman looking back at her illusionist protege.

“I’ve got him, Cinder, I’ll make sure he’s safe,” Emerald said, Cinder nodding as she turned around and began walking towards the elevator to get out of the undergrounds of Beacon.

“Get to an airship and get out of here,” Cinder said as she activated her powers, her eyes glowing as she marched towards the elevator.

“I won’t be long,” She said before opening the door, and stepping into the elevator, and not long after that, they all heard an incredibly loud boom sound.

The sound of Cinder taking flight up through the elevator shaft towards the battle she had helped organize for all these past years.

XXXX

Two Hours Later…

The time had just struck midnight as the Battle of Beacon began to slow.

The members of the White Fang are in retreat.

The Grimm were dropping like flies.

And the threat to Beacon was almost eradicated.

This was something that made Mercury less than happy.

“Ugh, well, this is a bust,” the mercenary said as he walked towards a secret bullhead, one that he, Cinder, and Emerald had organized for their own departure during the Fall of Beacon, or in the event they had been compromised and needed to retreat.

“Leave it to these Faunus idiots to blow this, jeez! Give ‘em all the Grimm and guns they can dream of, and they still can’t take down a single school of Huntsman and Huntress wannabe’s,” Mercury said with disgust as he kept walking straight towards the bullhead, the silver-haired man rolling his eyes as he got closer.

“I don’t think Salem will be happy, but at least we did some damage to Ozpin’s little-GAAAAH!!!” Mercury screamed out in agony as he felt a hot searing pain in his right thigh, the man gritting his teeth as he looked down and saw that an arrow was sticking out of his thigh, that same arrow soon dissolving into nothing, making blood gush from his wound, making him fall over and yell in pain.

“WHAT THE FUCK-GUUUHH!!” Mercury cried out in agony as he gripped his thigh, the man landing on his back as he hit the ground, his aura slowly healing his wound, the hole closing in his thigh, his eyes looking around, trying to find who shot him.

However, before he saw them two things happened.

First, they made themselves known.

“Oh, Salem is the least of your worries right now, Mercury,” Cinder said with a voice that was dripping with bloodlust.

Second, another arrow whizzed through the air and stabbed Mercury in his other thigh, just as his first wound closed up, making him scream out in pain again.

“GAAAH!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!” Mercury cried out as he felt the arrow that impaled him do the exact same thing the other one did, it dissolved into nothing and left a sizable hole in his thigh, making him cry out in pain as his aura, or rather what was left of it, did its best to repair the damage.

As the silver-haired mercenary crawled away from Cinder, he quickly grabbed his scroll, dialing Adam’s number, “Adam! Get to my position! Hurry! I need backup!” Mercury cried out just before Cinder threw a freshly conjured up javelin right through his scroll, sending it several meters back and impaling it directly through the center.

“I don’t think Adam’s coming to help you, Mercury,” Cinder said as she reached down into a small bag she had tied to her waist, the woman grabbing the contents tightly before tossing it towards Mercury, the man stopping, his eyes widening in shock as he realized what she had just tossed to him when it landed in his lap.

It was Adam’s severed head.

His eyes were removed.

His jaw unhinged.

And from the expression on what's left of his face, he died a brutal death.

“In fact, I don’t think anyone is coming to help you now. It’s just you and me,” Cinder growled as she approached Mercury, the woman’s eyes burning, showing off the Maiden’s powers, making Mercury’s heart rate skyrocket as he tried, and failed to flee, as the moment he put pressure back onto his wounded thigh, he fell back down like a bag of bricks.

“You’ve seen what happened to the man that decided to refer to me as a whore, but in my eyes, his death was too merciful. Too swift, if you will,” Cinder said as she summoned a sword into her hand, the blade made of pure fire, the weapon glowing in the midnight moonlight, it was almost glistening.

“But you, oh, for you, my dear Mercury,” Cinder said as she was now right on top of Mercury, the woman staring down at the coward of a man she had once tried to turn into a powerful figure who stood beside her.

“For you, I have a much better idea of how to deal with you!” Cinder said as she grabbed Mercury by the head, the man wincing in pain as he felt her vice grip yanking him up by his silver locks, even more so when after he tried to put his weight onto his healed leg, Cinder mercilessly kicked it out, making him lean on his still bleeding leg, making him groan in agony.

“Guh! So, what’re you going to do, Cindy? Kill me? Brand me with your new sword? Or maybe you’ll turn me in to the cops and let them sort me out!” Mercury said in a confident tone, his eyes not leaving Cinder’s burning ones, something that made her grit her teeth, as she simply loathed that even when so badly injured and crippled as he was, he was still so smug.

“I really should, and I am more than tempted to do so!” Cinder roared right at Mercury’s face.

“After you tested me during our time here! For your insubordination! For making all that I have worked so hard to organize for the last few months, and above all else, endangering my Jaune! My punching a hole through that heart of yours would do more than just make me happy right now,” Cinder said, making Mercury laugh.

“Oh, come on, Cindy! We had a job to do! I don’t give a fuck that just because you finally somehow managed to get laid everything had to come to a grinding halt! We had a job to do! And you were too weak to see it through to the end! The fact that you have those powers and that you killed Taurus are proof of that!” Mercury said as he placed his hand on Cinder’s arm, the man looking for some kind of support, support that was soon revoked as Cinder heated up her arm, making him remove his hand, wincing in pain.

“And you’re still too weak to kill me now, Cinder! You’ve gone as soft as the bed that blond idiot fucks you on!” Mercury laughed, the mercenary thinking he had won the conversation, however, little did he know, that he had in fact lost.

As he had made Cinder seething at the worst possible time.

Right behind Mercury, there was an Alpha Beowolf, the Grimm stalking towards the pair as it could smell the anger coming off of Cinder, and the mix of malice and fear in Mercury’s heart at the moment, something that made Cinder smirk.

“You know what, Mercury… You’re right, I am too weak to kill you,” Cinder said, making Mercury raise an eyebrow, the man confused as to why Cinder has suddenly agreed with him.

That was a new feeling came over his head, heart, and soul.

Pure and utter fear.

With one swift motion, Cinder took the hand she wasn’t holding onto Mercury’s hair with to swiftly chop off his mechanical legs right at the joint, Mercury spasming slightly as he could feel the cybernetic connections be severed in such a manner.

“What the fuck?!” Mercury yelled out as he felt Cinder toss him forward as if he was nothing more than a bag of dirt, the mercenary pushing himself up off of the ground, groaning from the impact he suffered when he hit the ground, his eyes slowly rolling back into focus.

And revealing the massive Grimm standing right over him, the monstrosity sizing him up before he digs in for its next meal.

“But I’m more than strong enough to keep my hands clean of your blood and watch you be eaten alive,” Cinder said, Mercury’s eyes going wide, and just before he could scream or beg Cinder for anything, the Beowolf lunged at Mercury and took a bite right into his throat, instantly silencing the foul-mouthed.

Cinder stood there for about another minute before she walked away, leaving Mercury to his fate.

XXXX

After Cinder made her way to Beacon’s shipyard, she found the bullhead with Jaune, Emerald, and Ozpin on it, the woman walking onto the bullhead, seeing that Jaune was laying down on a stretcher, emergency donated blood being pushed into his veins to replace that which he had lost earlier.

“Cinder? Are you okay?” Emerald asked, Cinder stopping and nodding at Emerald, the Fall woman feeling her illusionist disciple put her hand on her arm for comfort, but Cinder stepped past her and walked towards Jaune, and Ozpin who stood beside him, the two appearing to be talking.

“I take it that since you’re here, you were successful,” Ozpin said as he turned his head to face Cinder, the Headmaster of Beacon’s expression said that he didn’t know what to make of Cinder quite yet, making him remain on the cautious side.

“You’re safe to assume that,” Cinder said as she brushed Ozpin aside and walked up to Jaune, the woman placing a hand on his cheek, “How are you doing?” Cinder asked, Jaune smiling as he looked up at her.

“I’m pretty good, in a bit of pain, but according to the doctor who was here I’ll be fine in a day or two, aura is a huge lifesaver,” Jaune said with a smile, Cinder mirroring that smile, Emerald walking up and placing a hand on his foot and smiling down at her and Cinder’s blond dunce.

“Well, with you here at Beacon, I’ll ensure you get the best treatment you can get, Mr. Arc, and while you’re recovering, I’ll have a chance to-” Ozpin began before he was interrupted.

“No,” Jaune said simply, cutting off Ozpin, the Headmaster about to say something back to the blond, however, he beat him to it once again, “Ozpin, Cinder here has just ensured that all of the major players who attacked Beacon have been dealt with, now I don’t know about you, but I think she’s earned more than a bit of time away from all of this,” Jaune said, Ozpin shaking his head at the blond.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Arc, I’m afraid that’s simply impossible, we have too much ground to cover, and too much to discuss with your female companions, I’m afraid that your vacation will have to wait,” Ozpin said, that sentence making Jaune frown.

“Well then, I guess I’ll just have to let the great reporters of Vale know that the Headmaster of Beacon was unable to prevent and stop an attack that one woman was able to stop all on her own. I’m sure the Council of Vale would love to know just why they weren’t aware of such a threat as well,” Jaune said, making Cinder and Emerald widen their eyes at just how bold Jaune was being, this made Ozpin take a small step back.

“Hm, perhaps I spoke too soon Mr. Arc, very well, I will allow you this vacation, but do not think that this talk can be avoided forever,” Ozpin said before walking off of the bullhead, the Headmaster’s footsteps coming to a slow halt as he left the three alone on the bullhead.

“Where are we going, Jaune?” Cinder asked with a small smile, the woman impressed to see Jaune stand up to Ozpin even in the state that he was, a feeling Emerald shared.

“Can either of you fly this thing? Because I’ve got some coordinates to a secret Arc residence that is used for emergencies or much-needed getaways. We’re heading there,” Jaune said, Emerald nodding as she watched Jaune pull the needle out of his arm and get up, the two women supporting him as they walked him over to the cockpit, and towards their future.

XXXX

Ten Years Later…

“Mama! Papa! Come play with us! Hahaha!” the cheery voice of a little girl called, the sound entering Jaune and Cinder’s ears as they laid down on their beach chairs, the two of them laying beside one another, their upper bodies covered by a large umbrella.

“Come on, Dad! Come in the water! It’s awesome!” another voice called, this one coming from an older daughter, the sound of her voice registering in the two’s ears as they remained where they were, simply enjoying the beach they were on.

“Come on you two, leave them alone, those two have been working their backs off lately, let them have a rest. Besides, who needs them when Auntie Emerald is here!” Emerald said as she leaned down and scooped up the two children, the both of them laughing as they felt Emerald lift them up and off the ground and held them close.

It has been ten years since the attack on Beacon had been thwarted by Cinder.

Ten years since Jaune, Cinder, and Emerald had arrived at the Arc’s secret estate that they now call their home.

Eight years since Cinder, Emerald, and Jaune swore their vows to one another and married each other.

Approximately six years since they had their first child, their daughter, Amber.

And just about four years since they had their second daughter, Blaise.

“I have to say, Cinder, I never thought my life would take this turn. One minute I’m off training at Beacon, the next I’m living with two gorgeous women with two beautiful daughters… It really makes a man think… And makes me feel a lot like my Dad,” Jaune said with a small laugh, Cinder chuckling at what he said as she reached over and took his hand.

“Oh, sweetie, I think I know what’ll take your mind off of that,” Cinder said with a small smile, the woman turning over onto her side to look at Jaune, the woman’s golden bikini glistening in the sun, making Jaune blush, even after being with her for the better part of ten years.

“How about we get to work on getting a third bun in the oven once those two are asleep~? And I think Emerald is finally ready to have kids as well, I saw her with some fertility pills this morning~,” Cinder said with a seductive smirk, Jaune smiling at the idea as he looked at Cinder, the blond’s eyes looking over at Emerald who was still playing with his and Cinder’s daughters.

“I don’t think I could come up with a better distraction even if I tried,” Jaune said with a small smile as he leaned over and kissed Cinder on the lips, the two smiled to one another as they made out.

The journey that brought Jaune Arc, Cinder Fall, and Emerald Sustrai together was by far a common one, however, one thing was certain.

The results most certainly could not be argued with.

As all three parties are far happier than any thought they could be.


End file.
